Naissance d'un Mage
by kay13kay13
Summary: Harry Potter est le frère jumeau du survivant. Abandonné à Pétunia par ses parents, il sera recueilli par l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel ainsi que par sa femme Pernelle. Il deviendra le plus grand mage de tout les temps, mais avant il rentre à Poudlard.
1. Par une nuit sans Lune

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1** Par une nuit sans Lune

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le village de Godric's Hollow lorsqu'un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, tenant fermement sa baguette magique dans sa main droite, pénétra discrètement dans le manoir des Potter, une prestigieuse famille de sang-pur dont l'unique héritier un certain James Arthur Potter, auror de profession c'était marié avec Lily Sophie Evans Potter une brillante sorcière née-moldue. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une école de magie du nom de Poudlard réputée pour être l'une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie à travers le monde, égalant deux autres grandes écoles européennes, Dumstrang en Russie et Beauxbatôns, de l'autre côté de la manche, en France.

Le couple Potter était ce soir-là à une immense réception organisée en l'honneur du six cent vingt-quatrième anniversaire de la création du Ministère de la Magie. Pour l'occasion une gigantesque salle avait été louée puisque toute la population sorcière était conviée à cette soirée.

Le programme de cette fête était relativement simple : il commencerai par un long discours d'entrée prononcé par le ministre de la magie, ensuite avait lieu un grand repas qui durerai plusieurs heures, après cela un orchestre jouerai, les invités seraient conviés à danser, et enfin il se terminerai par un nouveau speech du même sorcier que le premier. En conséquence, la soirée promettait d'être longue et particulièrement ennuyante, une habitude pour la communauté de sang-purs.

James et Lily avaient donc choisi laisser leurs deux enfants, des jumeaux d'à peine sept mois, prénommés Adrian et Harry, sous la surveillance d'un de leur elfe de maison, Kalpa. Celle-ci avait donc la lourde tâche de veiller sur deux bambins énergiques et remuants durant l'absence de ses maîtres.

La chambre des deux enfants était commune : les deux berceaux en hêtre blanc, côte à côte, placés contre le mur du fond et entre eux une fenêtre donnant sur l'immense jardin de la propriété ancestrale des Potter, se transmettant de génération en génération depuis la naissance de cette famille, comme il était d'usage chez les sang-purs. A droite de chaque lit, dans une symétrie parfaite montrant la face particulièrement maniaque de Lily, se trouvait deux belles commodes, également en bois et façonnées à la main par les nains des montagnes. On pouvait apercevoir sur tous les murs de la pièce de nombreuses photos des jumeaux et de diverses personnes à leur côté, dont principalement leurs parents, leur parrain respectif, Sirius Black le dernier héritier mâle portant le nom des Black et animagus de la forme du sinistros qui était le parrain d'Adrian l'aîné des deux enfants, et pour Harry un certain Remus Lupin, loup-garou depuis son plus jeune âge. On pouvait également voir sur ces photos les Londubat : Franck, Alice et leur jeune fils Neville du même âge que les jumeaux, ainsi que la matriarche, la grand-mère du petit garçon qui répondait sous le doux nom d'Augusta.

Alors que Kalpa venait enfin de réussir à endormir Harry, Adrian dormait depuis plus d'une heure étant d'une nature légèrement plus calme que celle de son cadet, un sorcier pénétra dans la maison des Potter, visiblement au courant de leur absence. L'homme qui s'était lui-même donné le nom de Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, monta en vitesse les marches de l'escalier bleu pour atteindre directement l'étage, comme s'il connaissait parfaitement le manoir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre des jumeaux et y entra. Avant que l'elfe de maison n'ait le temps de bouger, l'homme qui portait une cape noire à capuchon murmura deux mots porteurs de mort en tendant sa baguette magique en direction de Kalpa et un éclair vert se précipita sur celle-ci, qui tomba sur sol, sans vie.

Le sorcier se mit à regarder les bambins, son regard semblait jauger leurs pouvoirs, déterminer lequel de ces deux marmots était l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui serait capable de le vaincre dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Il fixa d'abord l'aîné, un jeune garçon désormais réveillé qui fuyait le regard le Voldemort de ses yeux chocolat, identiques à ceux de son père. Ses cheveux noirs, courts et déjà indomptables le faisaient passer pour une parfait copie miniature de James. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa l'autre enfant. Celui-ci soutenait son regard de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il ressemblait moins à son jumeau mais conservait quand même des traits semblables à son frère et possédait la même chevelure, mais un peu plus longue.

Voldemort compris alors que le cadet était l'enfant qu'il était venu abattre afin d'éliminer une menace pour l'avenir de son futur règne de terreur, l'aura d'Harry crépitait autour de lui, sa magie en colère à cause de la mort de l'elfe qui comptait particulièrement aux yeux de son frère. On dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus fort que lien qui relie des vrais jumeaux et il semblait que le bambin aux yeux verts ressentait la douleur d'Adrian qui venait de réaliser que Kalpa ne se relèverait jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un sort de magie noire destiné à voir le potentiel de l'enfant. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia tellement que sans réfléchir il envoya sur Harry le sortilège de mort et le rayon vert de précipita en direction du gamin. Cependant le sorcier ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Avada Kedavra, un sort impossible à parer et encore moins par un bébé, ricocha sur le cadet des Potter et tel un boomerang retourna à son envoyeur. Voldemort ne put rien faire pour éviter son propre sort, renvoyé par un enfant de sept mois et ce fut son tour de s'effondrer mort sur le sol de la chambre des jumeaux, faisant tomber avec lui une armoire qui percuta Adrian. Celui-ci se retrouve en sang avec une marque particulièrement voyante sur son épaule, en forme de cercle. Harry, lui ne garda de l'affrontement qu'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Les deux enfants se mirent à pleurer avec énergie dans leur berceau respectif.

Un voisin des Potter, Clarence Fang, alerté par le bruit entra à son tour dans la maison des Potter qu'il savait à la réception organisée par le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fugde. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, se dirigeant vers la source du bruit. En entrant dans la pièce, il poussa un cri de terreur. La vison d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui le choqua profondément. Il voyait deux morts, une elfe au service des Potter depuis plus de quinze ans et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de Voldemort. Il distinguait également les deux enfants, responsable des pleurs qu'ils l'avaient alerté cinq minutes plus tôt. Il tira Adrian de sous la commode et le mit à côté son frère. Aussitôt les deux enfants se calmèrent, comme si la présence de leur jumeau les apaisait mutuellement.

Clarence profita de leur calme pour se ruer vers une cheminée du manoir, et tout en lançant une pincée de poudre grise il prononça distinctement :

- Ministère de la Magie.

Il plaça sa tête dans la cheminée, et demanda à parler au couple Potter, disant que cela concernait leurs enfants et que c'était urgent. En moins de deux minutes, il expliqua à James et Lily ce qu'il avait vu dans a chambre des bambins. Les deux sorciers arrivèrent en utilisant la poudre de cheminette, accompagnés par Albus Dumbledore, un puissant sorcier tout particulièrement doué en métamorphose et actuel directeur de Poudlard depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Il passait pour un génie un peu fou, loufoque.

Albus regarda les deux enfants, et en voyant l'état de l'aîné, il proclama qu'Adrian Potter avait survécu à un Avada Kedavra lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Celui-ci serait acclamé quelques jours plus tard comme Celui-qui-a-survécu. Il conclut que la cicatrice d'Harry venait d'un sort perdu, probablement issu d'un sortilège de haute magie noire.

Le couple Potter avait prévenu Sirius et Remus de l'événement et donc de la trahison de leur gardien du secret, car le manoir était sous fidelitas, Peter Petigrow. Les deux sorciers avaient déboulés dans la minute et étaient maintenant en admiration devant les deux bambins, surtout Adrian pour Sirius. Il était fier de son filleul qui avait vaincu le plus puissant mage noir du siècle à sept mois seulement, et il se désintéressa vite du second Potter, contrairement à Remus qui prit l'enfant dans ses bras, répondant ainsi à la demande muette du cadet.

A côté de lui, Dumbledore tentait de convaincre les Potter de la marche à suivre :

- Il faudra entraîner Adrian. Voldemort reviendra, et ce jour-là votre fils devra être prêt car c'est lui l'enfant de la prophétie, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Cependant, il serait cruel de laisser votre cadet à l'écart, il pourrait facilement envier son frère et rejoindre le mauvais camp. Il vaudrait mieux le confier à votre sœur Lily, déclara Dumbledore, calmement, comme si il annonçait la pluie et le beau temps.

- Abandonner notre enfant à Pétunia et Vernon ? s'exclama Lily, en parfait accord avec son époux. Vous n'y pensez pas Albus, elle déteste la magie et qui sait ce que les mangemorts pourraient faire à Harry s'ils avaient connaissance de l'emplacement du 4, Privet Drive.

- Harry ne risquera rien, il sera protégé grâce à votre sang par l'intermédiaire de Pétunia, assura Albus Dumbledore avec assurance.

- Enfin, cela n'est pas la question. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner notre fils, affirma le chef du clan Potter.

- Vous n'aurez pas à le faire. Je m'en chargerai. Il doit en être ainsi pour le plus grand bien. Vous en êtes conscients, Harry ne doit pas gêner son jumeau dans son apprentissage. Lorsqu'il sera plus grand vous pourrez aller le chercher et tout lui expliquer. Il comprendra votre décision, décida le directeur de Poudlard.

James et Lily se regardèrent, ils semblaient hésitants sur la marche à suivre. Non loin d'eux, Remus leur faisait signe de la tête, pour qu'ils refusent la proposition de Dumbledore. Sirius ne disait rien et regardait son filleul comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde et ne prêtait aucune attention au cadet. Albus passa plus d'une heure à débattre avec les Potter, leur expliquant point par point ce qui devait être fait pour le plus grand bien.

- Très bien Albus. Nous laisserons Harry à sa tante et son oncle mais nous voulons pouvoir l'élever avant son entrée à Poudlard, exigea le chef de la famille Potter. Il est notre sang, et n'oubliez pas que nos enfants sont des jumeaux.

- C'est entendu. Il est vrai que le lien des jumeaux sorciers est très fort, il suffit de regarder les deux Weasley pour s'en assurer. Mais si tout se déroule comme prévu vous pourrez reprendre Harry avant sa première rentrée à l'école de magie.

Sur ces mots, il arracha l'enfant des bras d'un Remus très triste et en larmes. Le loup en lui hurlait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui enlevait un des deux louveteaux de sa meute. Il s'effondra au sol, terrassé par la douleur. Ils ignoraient que quelqu'un avait suivi toute la conversation.

Albus Dumbledore sortit du manoir familial des Potter et transplana en direction de Londres, au 4, Privet Drive. Une fois devant la maison de Pétunia, Vernon et de leur fils, âgé d'un an de plus qu'Adrian, Dudley Dursley, il se mit à la regarder. Elle serait la maison dans laquelle allait vivre Harry Potter, fils d'un grand et puissant sang-pur et frère jumeau du survivant. Le directeur de Poudlard savait que ce garçon deviendrait puissant, très puissant et qu'il pourrait être un atout dans la guerre contre les mangemorts et leur maître. Mais pour l'instant il devait grandir loin de la célébrité de son aîné afin d'éviter toute jalousie.

Ce fut par une sombre nuit sans Lune que le grand Albus Dumbledore, détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin, première classe, abandonna Harry James Potter à son destin avec une lettre rédigée de sa main à l'attention des Dursley afin qu'ils prennent soin de leur neveu. Il déposa le bambin sur le seuil de la porte, ne souhaitant pas réveiller toute la maison. L'enfant ne craignait rien, de toute façon le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Pétunia empêchait les mangemorts de pénétrer dans le domaine, ainsi que tous les sorciers à l'exception de lui-même et des Potter. Nul autre ne pouvait franchir les barrières magiques. Il ignorait qu'il venait de fragiliser le lien qui réunissait les jumeaux. Il n'était plus qu'un simple fil, si facile à couper.

C'est ainsi que tout commença, par une nuit sans Lune.


	2. Nicolas Flamel, l'alchimiste

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore et les Potter ne vont pas être très appréciés par Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre 2** Nicolas Flamel, l'alchimiste

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Londres, à Kirkwall en Ecosse, une petite ville côtière anglaise moldue, dans un château datant du Moyen-Age dissimulé depuis de nombreux siècle grâce à divers sortilèges dont un sort de repousse-moldu et celui de fidelitas, on pouvait apercevoir un homme d'environ trente ans assit dans une sorte de laboratoire.

La pièce était relativement grande, et se trouvait dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Elle mélangeait avec habilité de quoi préparer diverses potions mais aussi de quoi faire de la chimie, une matière propre aux moldus. Elle contenait de nombreux objets plus ou moins bien rangés tels que des centaines d'ingrédients de potions dont certains étaient très rares comme par exemple de la Branchiflore, un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, une Tentacula vénéneuse et de nombreux autres qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel maître de potions.

Il y avait également plusieurs placards où s'entassaient un grand nombre de fioles contenant des potions comme de l'Amortentia, une des plus puissante potion d'amour, différents philtres de confusion, du Felix Felicis, la potion de la chance, une potion de Goutte du Mort-Vivant, des philtres de paix, de la pimentine et bien d'autres.

On trouvait aussi dans ce laboratoire divers objets dont des chaudrons par dizaines, de tailles et matières différentes, de la verrerie de chimie ( bêcher, pro pipettes, fioles jaugées et graduées, ballons à fond plat et rond, tube, à essai, éprouvettes, réfrigérant, …), des balances afin de peser des ingrédients, des fioles vides ainsi que des capuchons et des becs de fiole, des cuillers et des louches, d'innombrables papiers avec des formules et des indications …

Ce laboratoire étrange était en réalité un laboratoire d'alchimie. L'alchimie était pratiquée par une poignée de personnes seulement, car il fallait toute une vie afin de commencer à en saisir les principes. Elle pouvait être utilisée durant un duel magique, ou une bataille, pour réaliser des breuvages aux effets tous différents les uns des autres, créer de nouveaux sortilèges, transfigurer des métaux … Ses nombreuses fonctions n'avaient aucunes limites si ce n'est votre niveau en Alchimie et bien sur votre imagination.

L'Alchimie reposait sur les éléments, mais surtout sur les quatre principaux l'eau, l'air, la terre, le feu et sur le principe d'échange équivalent : on pouvait par exemple changer de l'eau en glace. Pour utiliser l'Alchimie on pouvait se servir de cercles alchimiques qui amplifiaient la puissance de cette magie. Elle se basait également sur de nombreux calculs exprimés en runes anciennes. Toutes ces raisons expliquaient la difficulté de devenir un alchimiste.

Ce laboratoire était celui de Nicolas Flamel, un célèbre alchimiste français de plus de six cent cinquante ans et de sa femme Pernelle. Grâce à la pierre philosophale, crée par Nicolas, ils étaient tous deux immortels tant qu'ils buvaient régulièrement le philtre de longue vie qu'on pouvait produire en utilisant la pierre. Elle avait également la propriété de transformer les métaux en or.

L'alchimiste avait l'apparence d'un homme ayant moins de la trentaine. Sa haute silhouette musclée accompagnée de cheveux bruns et lisses attachés avec élégance en catogan faisait de lui un sorcier charmant. Ses yeux couleurs de l'océan brillaient d'un éclat d'intelligence et de puissance. Les traits fins de son visage rappelaient son origine, issue de la haute aristocratie sorcière française, car Nicolas Flamel était un sang-pur, dernier descendant de la noble lignée des Flamel. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile à la coupe irréprochable, d'une chemise beige légère dont les manches étaient remontées. A son poignet on pouvait voir un bracelet d'argent avec le dessin d'un cercle alchimique dessus prouvant son rang de maître alchimique et de sa présence dans Dezt, la confrérie réunissant les rares alchimistes existants.

Nicolas était assis dans son laboratoire griffonnant des formules incompréhensibles tantôt en anglais tantôt en runes. Il cherchait à inventer une variante du sort de repousse-moldu afin que ceux-ci confondent le château avec une simple maison mais que les sorciers ne s'approchent pas. Le couple immortel tenait à sa tranquillité et à vivre à l'abri des regards. Ils n'étaient pas associables pour autant et avaient de nombreuses relations autant dans le monde moldu que parmi les créatures magiques. Nicolas Flamel et sa femme étaient également en contact avec quelques sorciers dont Ollivander, le plus célèbre fabricant de baguettes magiques du chemin de Traverse, Albus Dumbledore, un ancien ami de Flamel, sans oublier Abelfort Dumbledore, et un certain Clarence Fang.

Pernelle pénétra dans le laboratoire de son mari. Elle semblait jeune, faisant à peine trente-sept ans, alors qu'on la savait aussi vieille que son mari. Son ombre était fine et longiligne. Elle avait des yeux bleu gris, les traits de son visage étaient très fins, et ses longs cheveux lisses d'un noir d'encre cascadaient jusque dans le bas de son dos. Tout comme son mari, elle appartenait à une famille de sang-pur, aujourd'hui disparue. Leurs parents les avaient fiancés, elle et Nicolas à l'âge de dix ans. Si au début ils refusaient ce mariage, ils étaient tombés amoureux quelques années plus tard.

Si l'épouse du célèbre alchimiste ne savait que peu faire de l'Alchimie, la magie dont son mari en était un des plus fervents adeptes, Pernelle possédait un don particulier : son aura, d'un blanc pâle attirait à elle les fantômes. Les fantômes étaient répartis en trois catégories : dans la premières les fantômes visibles par n'importe quel sorcier ou cracmol dont on donnait le nom de Fantômes Communs, dans la seconde ceux qui pouvaient seulement être vus ou entendus par des maîtres en divination et portaient le nom de Fantômes Rares et enfin la dernière catégorie les Fantômes de l'Au-delà. Ceux-ci étaient particuliers et très rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient les entendre. Ils étaient pour une raison ou une autre coincé entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

Pernelle pouvait voir tous les fantômes sans aucune exception, les entendre, leur parler … Rien ne lui était impossible avec eux. Parfois ils lui apportaient des messages où en transmettaient d'autres pour elle. Grâce à son aura, elle pouvait si elle le souhaitait les plier à sa volonté, mais elle se refusait à le faire pour des raisons futiles.

Son premier précepteur lui avait appris ils des siècles à empêcher les fantômes d'être attirés par son aura. Si au départ elle avait eu du mal, aujourd'hui elle maîtrisait la technique sans aucune difficultés. Il lui suffisait de dissimuler son aura en la recouvrant d'une couche de couleur, comme du bleu électrique.

La femme s'adressa à son mari :

- Nicolas le livreur est passé il a déposé un paquet pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit colis.

- Merci Penny.

Il le prit et l'ouvra sans faire de cérémonie. Il contenait un message de Dest.

- La guilde me fait dire que le prochain rassemblement aura lieu dans une semaine en Irlande du Nord, informa l'alchimiste à sa femme. Comme toujours tu peux venir si tu veux.

- Non, vos affaires d'alchimistes ne me concernent en rien. Je resterai ici et je demanderais à quelqu'un de venir afin de ne pas être seule.

- Très bien.

Sur ces mots Nicolas embrassa Pernelle. Tous deux se mirent à parler du nouveau projet de Nicolas, et la sorcière le conseilla de son mieux. Un elfe de maison vint les interrompre au milieu de leur discussion :

- Maîtres, les salua t-il, monsieur Fang est là, il demande à vous parler de toute urgence. Je l'ai installé dans le salon bleu mais il ne tient pas en place. Cela a l'air important.

- Merci Zack, répondit l'alchimiste. Nous arrivons.

L'elfe de maison était une acquisition récente du couple Flamel, et il lui arrivait très souvent de connaître des impairs, mais cela semblait plutôt faire rire Nicolas Flamel. Après tout, quel autre elfe de maison aurait pris le premier ministre pour un simple serviteur, et son serviteur pour le ministre ?

Pernelle et son époux se dépêchèrent de retourner au rez-de-chaussée et entrèrent dans le salon où attendait Clarence. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas, anxieux. Il salua ses hôtes en vitesse d'un bref signe de tête.

- C'est à propos de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il a été détruit cette nuit par Adrian Potter, murmura le jeune sorcier, comme si d'autres pouvaient l'entendre.

Il se mit à expliquer les événements de la nuit aux Flamel, ainsi que ceux dont il avait été témoin et enfin la discussion qu'il avait surpris à propos du cadet des Potter.

- C'est enfant, il me rappelle certains souvenirs, alors je suis allé voir cette fameuse tante et son époux. Les Dursley haïssent la magie et les sorciers. Le petit sera malheureux et probablement privé de toute affection, voir même battu mais je crois que c'est ce que Dumbledore souhaîte. Je pense qu'il veut faire de l'enfant son nouveau pantin, comme lorsqu'il a tenté de le faire avec Voldemort en le ramenant dans son orphelinat à chaque été. Il pourra le manipuler à sa guise plus tard, énonça le sorcier.

- Que veux-tu de nous ? demanda Nicolas car le jeune sang-pur ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire.

Il avait rencontré Clarence dix ans plutôt, lorsque celui-ci avait douze ans. Il était gravement malade, et Nicolas avait trouvé le moyen de sauver la vie du sang-pur aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds. Depuis, ils s'entendaient très bien et se voyaient régulièrement. Le jeune sorcier était l'un des seuls humains à connaître l'emplacement du repaire des Flamel et à posséder leur confiance absolue. Il avait après tout une dette de vie envers eux.

- J'aimerais que tu l'élèves avec Pernelle, répondit Clarence.

- Nous ? Elever un enfant ? demanda l'alchimiste, surpris.

- Je ne connais personne d'autre à qui demander ça, et je ne pourrais pas le faire. Mes parents me dénonceraient aux autorités magiques pour kidnapping. Ce n'est qu'un enfant innocent dont le frère est célèbre alors que lui n'aura le droit de n'être que son ombre, invisible aux yeux de tous, même de ses propres parents qui ne voient déjà plus que leur précieux survivant. Cela pourrait l'encourager à choisir un mauvais chemin.

- Nicolas, déclara Pernelle, nous ne pouvons le laisser à son destin. De plus nous pourrons lui transmettre notre savoir, faire de lui le plus puissant sorcier de sa génération, et le mettre en sécurité des manipulations de Dumbledore. Tu le connais, il voudra faire de lui son nouveau pion et le sacrifier à sa cause. Et puis, je veux cet enfant. Tu sais que j'en ai toujours voulu un, et je n'en voudrais pas d'autre que ce jeune Potter. Je refuse de le laisser seul.

L'alchimiste sembla réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre. Il était d'accord avec sa femme et Clarence, l'enfant ne pouvait pas rester avec les moldus. De plus, Pernelle et lui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants à cause d'un sortilège qu'un ennemi leur avait lancé des siècles plus tôt. On lui offrait l'opportunité d'avoir un héritier, un enfant à qui il apprendrait l'alchimie, sa passion, à jouer au Quidditch, à faire des farces …

- Nous adopterons le garçon, choisit Nicolas.

Pernelle sautait littéralement de joie et le visage de Clarence n'exprimait que bonheur et soulagement profond.

- Il faudra effectuer un rituel de sang pour qu'il soit légalement notre enfant, le rebaptiser, et utiliser l'Alchimie afin d'effacer ses traits de Potter et faire qu'il nous ressemble un minimum, expliqua Pernelle.

- Je m'occupe de l'Alchimie, et toi du rituel. Clarence, puisque c'est grâce à toi, nous voulons que tu lui trouve un nouveau prénom. Mais allons le chercher tout de suite, décréta l'alchimiste. Je refuse que cet enfant reste une seconde de plus sur le seuil d'une maison moldue dans le froid. Il est notre fils désormais.

Nicolas avait volontairement insisté sur les derniers mots. C'était pour lui une façon de monter que l'enfant comptait déjà à ses yeux, comme s'il était véritablement de son sang et de sa chair, ce qu'il serait très bientôt.

Ils transplanèrent sans plus tarder au 4, Privet Drive. Le bambin était toujours devant la porte, déposé quelques heures plus tôt par le directeur de Poudlard. Enroulé dans une couverture, une lettre accrochée à celle-ci, un bébé en pleurs, seul sur le seuil d'une porte par une nuit de février. En voyant l'enfant ainsi, les Flamel se jurèrent de le protéger coûte que coûte.

Grâce à ses talents en magie, Pernelle put voir toutes les protections magiques sur la maison et les désactiver le temps de prendre Harry. Elle le passa à Clarence qui le prit dans ses bras, rassurant le bambin. Les sorciers ne s'attardèrent pas à Londres et retournèrent à Kirkwall, dans le château des Flamel.

Une fois chez eux, Pernelle reprit l'enfant dans ses bras, le câlinant avec amour. Un seul regard avait suffit pour qu'elle soit sous le charme du bambin. Nicolas Flamel regardait l'enfant et vit un fil le reliant à son jumeau, mais le fil d'habitude épais et fort était ridiculement fin. Ce n'était pas normal. Il en informa Pernelle et Clarence mais ceux-ci répliquèrent que de toute façon l'enfant ne serait bientôt plus un Potter et que le lien avec son jumeau serait encore fragilisé par cet acte.

Une chambre pour Harry fut aménagée rapidement à l'aide de la magie. Les murs furent peints en bleu par le fidèle Zack, et du mobilier acheté chez des fabricants moldus et sorciers. La pièce était très lumineuse et avait sa place dans l'une des tours du château. Ils installèrent un lit, une commode, un coffre à jouets avec un nounours dessus qui bougeait et se mettait à parler, une étagère remplie de livres de contes sorciers, des peluches par dizaines dont quatre en formes d'aigle, de blaireau, de serpent, et de griffon, un petit parc pour jouer en toute sécurité, une fausse baguette magique qui faisait des étincelles lorsqu'on la secouait et bien d'autres choses aussi peu utiles.

Tous furent heureux lorsque la journée, longue et éprouvante se termina. Le nouveau membre de la famille Flamel fut mis au lit rapidement, et après c'être assuré qu'il dormait bien, Nicolas et Pernelle allèrent se coucher, Clarence rentra chez lui en promettant qu'il serait là de bonne heure le lendemain.

Toute la journée, le jeune sang-pur se mit à la recherche d'un prénom pour l'enfant, s'attelant à la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Il trouva la solution en voyant le portrait d'un ange en compagnie d'un démon, se serrant la main pour sceller un pacte entre eux.

Il fallut deux semaines de travail acharné pour mettre au point un rituel puis une autre quinzaine de jours pour obtenir une formule alchimique qui modulerait l'apparence de l'enfant. Les Flamel échangèrent leur sang avec le cadet des Potter et murmurèrent la formule mélangeant grec et latin. Clarence fut désigné comme parrain par Nicolas et Pernelle, et en fut très heureux. Ce garçon était un véritable don, il les liait telle une famille, pour le restant de leurs jours.

Juste après le rituel, le physique de l'enfant se modifia. Ses yeux changèrent de teinte et devinrent turquoises comme ceux de l'alchimiste. Ses cheveux demeurèrent noirs de jais, et perdirent l'indomptabilité des Potter pour devenir lisses et fins, semblables à ceux de Pernelle. Ses traits s'affinèrent également.

Nicolas serra son fils près de lui. Même son odeur était différente, et il sentait maintenant la vanille au lieu d'une odeur de cannelle.

Clarence leur dit alors :

- Il prendra le nom de Gabriel Seth Flamel, puisse la magie le protéger et bercer sa vie.

Aussitôt ses mots prononcés, l'enfant s'éclaira d'une lumière blanche comme si la magie avait entendu le souhait du parrain du bambin.

Les Flamel et Clarence mirent le jeune enfant au lit et décidèrent, particulièrement fatigués, d'aller eux aussi se coucher.

A des kilomètres de là, dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore mettait son plan en place, et réfléchissait au moyen d'utiliser au mieux le second des Potter dans l'avenir. Il se demandait ce qui était le mieux : que le garçon protège son frère de Voldemort et des Ténèbres où qu'il serve au contraire d'espion en affirmant qu'il haïssait ses parents et désirait leur mort pour l'avoir abandonné chez les Dursley. Si il avait regardé l'arbre généalogique de la famille de sang-pur, il aurait vu que le lien reliant Harry Potter avec le reste de la lignée des Potter avait perdu sa couleur rouge pour devenir noir, signifiant la mort ou le reniement de l'enfant.

La semaine qui suivit l'adoption fut une grande source de joie pour Pernelle. Nicolas s'était rendu au rassemblement de la confrérie des alchimistes, et pour une fois, elle ne restait pas seule à la maison. Gabriel illuminait sa vie par sa simple présence, toujours souriante et joueuse. La sorcière trouvait sa vie ennuyante depuis plusieurs années, elle était immortelle, et bien qu'elle ne se sache pas prête à quitter ce monde, la vie se répétait inlassablement au fil des siècles.

Aujourd'hui, des elfes des bois, habitant dans l'immense forêt du château, étaient venus la saluer, elle et Gabriel. Ils l'avaient félicité pour l'enfant et affirmaient que celui-ci avait devant lui un avenir plus que prometteur.

Clarence passait plusieurs fois par semaine, et finit par devenir un membre à part entière de cette famille, si l'on oubliait qu'il ne coulait pas dans ses veines le même sang que dans celles des Flamel. Et de ces faits, il en fut le plus heureux, sa famille était peu aimante, et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de graviter au sein des Flamel.

Ce fut par un jour de grande chaleur qu'il découvrit dans un ancien ouvrage datant d'environ mille ans, écrit en runes anciennes, un passage sur les Mages. Les sang-purs avaient une connaissance quasiment illimitée de l'histoire sorcière, et l'enseignaient à leurs enfants, permettant ainsi de conserver l'histoire de leur monde et de perpétuer les traditions ancestrales, remontant à la nuit des temps.

La seule chose que Clarence connaissait sur les Mages était uniquement connu de la société de sang-pur sorcière et par quelques créatures immortelles. Il avait demandé à Nicolas des informations sur eux, mais l'alchimiste était resté muet. Le sorcier était persuadé qu'il savait quelque chose mais, il n'insista pas, il savait son aîné plus sage que lui et il devait sûrement avoir une raison pour ne rien dire.

Le passage qu'il avait sous les yeux, il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures de traduction pour un texte relativement court parlait des Mages :

_Les Enchanteurs ou Mages sont des sorciers à qui la Magie offre un pouvoir quasiment sans limites. Ce sont toujours des hommes de bien, et leur vie est incroyablement longue. Ils existent depuis l'aube des temps, depuis la naissance même de la magie et œuvrent pour un monde meilleur. Le dernier Mage connu était Merlin, qui avait profondément changé le monde sorcier en instaurant le Royaume Magique de Grande-Bretagne et en mettant à sa tête le Roi-Sorcier Arthur Pendragon. Mais être un Mage et recevoir le pouvoir ultime a un prix. Jamais le Mage ne connaîtra la paix. Ni son âme ni son esprit. Tel est son destin._

Sur ses mots énigmatiques, Clarence referma le vieux livre et regarda pour la première fois la couverture. Il était inscrit en runes anciennes et on pouvait y voir :

_Récits et Légendes de notre temps, par Salazar Serpentard_

Le sang-pur remit le bouquin en place et décida d'aller prendre le Soleil avec Nicolas, Pernelle et Gabriel, son filleul adoré. Après tout, par une aussi belle journée, il avait autre chose à faire que de lire des légendes.

Ils ignoraient tous qu'une dangereuse menace se mettait en place, et planerai bientôt au-dessus de leurs têtes.


	3. Dixième anniversaire

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à JTFLAM pour toutes les dates et les autres pour les reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 3** Dixièmes anniversaires

Kirkwall, Angleterre.

Cela faisait un peu plus de neuf ans que les Flamel avaient adoptés Gabriel. Clarence gardait le garçon aujourd'hui en l'absence de ses parents. Le jeune sang-pur veillait depuis presque une décennie sur son filleul adoré. Celui-ci ne manquait de rien et avait un caractère plein d'énergie : il passait son temps à faire des farces à ses proches avec l'aide de son père, surtout depuis que celui-ci lui apprenait à faire des potions et des préparations chimiques relativement simples. En effet le garçon était déjà passionné par une forme de magie en particulier, l'Alchimie, et pour en faire il fallait comprendre les runes anciennes, Nicolas les parlaient couramment, et être un véritable génie en chimie et en potions.

Le dernier tour qu'il avait joué s'était déroulé six jours auparavant.

_Nicolas et son fils étaient dans le laboratoire d'Alchimie, au sous-sol. Le premier posait des questions à Gabriel. Celui-ci avait demandé à son père de lui apprendre les principes de bases de l'Alchimie, et il fallait pour cela maîtriser les potions, la chimie et les runes un minimum. Pernelle et Clarence avaient accepté de lui enseigner les runes anciennes, Nicolas se chargeant du reste. Il fallait dire que les connaissances de Pernelle en potions étaient très limités, voir complétement inexistantes, et le jeune sang-pur n'avait pas le temps de les enseigner à Gabriel, étant pris par son emploi au département des mystères._

_- Pourquoi un laboratoire de potions doit-il être dans un cachot ou au sous-sol ? demanda l'alchimiste à sa progéniture._

_- Euh, hésita le jeune Flamel avant de se reprendre, parce que la luminosité ne doit pas varier au cours de la potion pour éviter le maximum de ratés et la température ne doit pas excéder les quinze degrés pour éviter le changement d'état des différents ingrédients._

_- Très bien, déclara Nicolas à l'attention de son fils unique. Qu'est-ce que le Figuier Abyssinien ?_

_- C'est un arbre dont la figue est l'un des ingrédients de la potion de Ratatinage._

_- Et le Mimbulus Mimbletonia ? Questionna l'adulte de nouveau._

_- Il s'agit d'une plante très rare ressemblant à un cactus gris, originaire d'Assyrie, avec des pustules en guise d'épines, un mécanisme défensif éjectant de l'empestine quand on les touche, affirma Gabriel avec assurance._

_- Parfait. Maintenant nous allons réaliser une nouvelle potion dont les effets sont, disons, intéressants, déclara Nicolas avec un air machiavélique._

_L'enfant sembla très intéressé :_

_- Et quels sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en souriant._

_- Eh bien disons que si tu la versais malencontreusement, dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot tout en jetant un regard complice à son fils, dans le verre de Clarence ou de ta mère, tu auras la joie de voir leurs cheveux changer de couleur toutes les vingt-sept secondes très précisément. Et je me dois de préciser que les couleurs sont particulièrement voyantes …_

_Les deux hommes s'attelèrent à la fabrication de la fameuse potion. Nicolas inscrivit à la craie blanche sur un tableau les différentes étapes de préparation. Gabriel les suivait lentement, se faisant corriger par son père de temps en temps. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demie heure pour réaliser la potion, qui était au programme de première année à l'institut de Durmstrang._

_A l'heure du repas, ils trinquèrent au moment de boire du vin et Clarence ainsi que Pernelle vidèrent leur coupe en même tant. En voyant que Nicolas, un grand amateur d'alcool n'avala pas une seule goutte, ils se dirent que quelque chose clochait. C'est ainsi qu'ils virent leurs cheveux passer de leur couleur habituelle, à une un peu moins passe partout, du rose fushia pour après devenir du bleu électrique, puis du jaune canari …_

Clarence et Gabriel profitaient su soleil dans l'immense jardin du château. L'enfant adorait les créatures magiques et les animaux qui peuplaient la forêt de la propriété des Flamel. Le fils de l'alchimiste n'était pas un garçon commun, il excellait partout, tentait de lire son avenir dans les étoiles en compagnie d'une horde de centaures, discutait fabrication de bracelets de perles avec des sirènes, gambadait avec des sombrals, et jouait avec un jeune vampire dès la tombée de la nuit. De plus il soignait de son mieux – et souvent avec l'aide de sa mère- les créatures blessées, ce qui lui apporta l'amitié d'un troupeau de licornes.

Clarence jouait avec son filleul à la bataille explosive. Le jeu de cartes consistait en une bataille classique sauf que les personnages sur les cartes bougeaient, faisaient signe de la main et étaient des personnages des contes de Beedle le barde, comme la marmite sauteuse, Asha, le sorcier au cœur velu, et Babbity Lapina. La particularité de la bataille explosive était comme son nom l'indique pour vous exploser dessus dès que vous perdiez.

Clarence en était déjà à sa vingt-et-unième explosion alors que Gabriel fêtait seulement sa douzième. Le sorcier plus âgé commençait d'ailleurs à se demander si le dit filleul ne trichait pas légèrement.

Les Flamel étaient sur le chemin de traverse, incognito grâce à un sort de Glamour. Ils faisaient des emplettes pour l'anniversaire de leur fils qui avait lieu le lendemain. Le couple organisait une gigantesque fête où étaient invité de nombreuses créatures magiques, Clarence ainsi qu'Abelfort Dumbledore, un très bon ami des Flamel contrairement à son frère qu'ils tentaient d'éviter au mieux. S'il était vrai que de nombreuses années auparavant Nicolas et le directeur de Poudlard avait travaillé ensemble sur les propriétés du sang de dragon, ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien aujourd'hui. Il fallait dire que la pierre philosophale de l'alchimiste était un sujet de discorde entre eux, et cela s'était aggravé avec le temps. Et, Pernelle avait particulièrement peur que le vieux sorcier ne découvre que c'étaient eux qui s'occupaient du jumeau du survivant. Le couple savait qu'Albus recherchait encore l'enfant depuis toutes ces années, et ils ne voulaient prendre ce risque. Ils refusaient de perdre leur petit garçon qu'ils élevaient depuis presque une décennie maintenant. Vivre sans Gabriel lui semblait impensable. Il était toute leur vie.

D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était pas au courant de l'existence de leur fils, tout comme le reste du monde sorcier. Les Flamel souhaitaient que leur fils puisse vivre encore quelques années avant des journalistes sans états d'âmes ne viennent l'importuner.

Nicolas traîna sa femme dans le magasin de farces et attrapes du chemin de traverse. Pernelle soupirait devant le manque certain de maturité de son mari. Celui-ci s'extasiait sur chaque produit, des bombadouses, alors qu'il savait parfaitement les fabriquer, elle en avait déjà fait les frais, des fausses baguettes magiques en plastiques et d'autres objets tout autant farceurs.

L'alchimiste décida d'acheter pour son fils un livre relatant des formules de potions toutes aussi intéressantes que sa potion de changement de couleur de cheveux dont le titre était :_ Comment faire de la vie de vos proches une farce permanente à l'aide de potions très simples ?_

Pernelle soupira une nouvelle fois. La journée allait être très longue. Au bout d'une demi-heure dans le magasin, elle finit par convaincre Nicolas d'aller chercher d'autres cadeaux ailleurs, et celui-ci paya le livre et la suivit en murmurant avec un regard qui en disait long :

- Ah les femmes …

Ils allèrent chez Madame Guipure afin d'acheter une nouvelle cape d'hiver à Gabriel car le garçon avait déchiré sa dernière dans la forêt en jouant avec des elfes des bois. Pernelle en trouva une noire, épaisse avec une attache en argent. Elle la prit sans hésiter et tous deux sortirent.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé un cadeau idéal pour leur progéniture. Ils entrèrent dans la Ménagerie Magique. On aurait dit une gigantesque foire ambulante, il y avait des animaux, magiques ou non, partout et tous n'étaient pas enfermés. Ainsi on pouvait voir une autruche se balader derrière un renard à neuf queues et d'autres choses plus bizarres encore. Dans les cages s'entassaient divers animaux dont des serpents magiques susceptibles qui vous sifflaient dans les oreilles dès qu'on les regardait de travers, une horrible chose orange avec le devant de la tête plate nommé Pattenrond, des crapauds et des hiboux par dizaines …

C'est dans cette boutique qu'ils trouvèrent un animal qui semblait seul, et craintif à l'égard des hommes, mais également à celui des autre créatures de la ménagerie. Immédiatement leur choix se porta sur lui.

Pendant que Clarence tentait de comprendre la manière dont Gabriel trichait – sans grand succès il fallait l'avouer -, la famille Potter ainsi que Sirius Black préparaient l'anniversaire d'Adrian, et Remus Lupin discutait avec le garçon :

- Lui aussi il aura dix ans demain, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'enfant avec la timidité qui le caractérisait.

Il connaissait l'existence de son jumeau depuis toujours. Il lui semblait que quelque chose de particulier les unissait, comme un fil. Ses parents lui avait dit que pour la propre sécurité d'Harry, ils durent le laisser chez les Dursley neuf ans plus tôt. Mais seul Remus lui parlait de ce frère qu'il chérissait tant, sans même le connaître. Cette autre part de lui dont on l'avait privé si injustement. Il ne se rappelait pas de son cadet, la seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était une présence rassurante et apaisante. Bien sûr, il avait vu des photographies de son jumeau mais même si cela valait énormément à ses yeux, rien ne pouvait remplacer la présence rassurante dont il se souvenait. Ce jumeau était une partie de lui, une partie de lui qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir et connaître depuis près de 10 ans. Il avait toujours les larmes aux yeux en pensant à Harry, et se demandait quelle était sa vie aujourd'hui. Et à chaque fois qu'il était dans cet état, Remus lui parlait de son frère, ce qu'aucun n'autre ne faisait jamais, comme s'il était mort ou qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Adrian aimait Remus, en partie parce que celui-ci semblait partager sa peine contrairement à ses parents ou à son parrain. Non pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils lui avaient enlevé Harry.

- Oui, vous êtes nés le même jour, à cinq minutes d'intervalle. C'est toi qui est arrivé le premier et lui ensuite. Il avait de grands yeux émeraude, et pas un seul cheveu sur la tête, affirma le loup-garou en souriant doucement à cette pensée.

- Et moi j'en avais ? questionna le fils de James.

- Oui, mais seulement deux, rigola Remus.

- Il me manque tellement, murmura le plus jeune.

- C'est normal, c'est ton frère jumeau, un lien très fort doit vous unir. Tu connais la légende de Castor et Pollux ? demanda le loup-garou au filleul de Patmol.

- Non.

- Castor et Pollux étaient des frères jumeaux, fils de Zeus et de Léda, on les a appelé les Dioscures. Ils ont vécu de nombreuses aventures, et ont par exemple accompagnés Jason l'argonaute dans sa quête de la Toison d'Or. Séparés ils étaient forts, mais ensemble nul ne pouvait les vaincre, les rendant invincibles. Aujourd'hui on raconte qu'ils veillent sur les jumeaux sorciers sous la forme de la constellation des Gémeaux. Ils incarnent l'amour fraternel. Alors lorsque tu penses à Harry, regardes bien ces étoiles, et peut être lui accorderont-elles protection.

Les Flamel rentrèrent chez eux, exténués par toute une journée de marche au chemin de traverse, un lieu extrêmement fréquenté et ce par des sorciers. Pernelle ôta le sortilège de Glamour sur Nicolas et sur elle-même.

Ils cherchèrent les deux plus jeunes et les trouvèrent dans le jardin.

- Je suis sûr qu'il triche, murmura Clarence en essayant en vain de prendre sur le fait son filleul décidément trop intelligent.

Le lendemain matin, tout était prêt pour l'anniversaire le Gabriel : les invitations avaient été envoyés deux semaines auparavant, le gâteau venait d'être livré, le cadeau était là depuis la veille bien que les Flamel avaient eu du mal à ramener la créature beaucoup trop craintive. Bref, tout semblait parfaitement en place.

Le jeune Flamel se préparait dans sa chambre. Il décida de mettre un jean moldu bleu clair avec une chemise blanche dont il avait remonté les manches jusqu'au coude. Il attacha ses cheveux noirs en catogan et laissa quelques mèches tomber avec grâce sur son front. Il sortit la pièce en vitesse.

Gabriel se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle de bal de l'immense château dans lequel il vivait. Zack, qui était depuis deux ans son elfe attitré, lui avait dit que tous les invités étaient déjà là, et qu'il ne manquait que lui. Le garçon ne stressa pas : de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas fêter son anniversaire sans lui : il était l'élément indispensable de la fête.

A peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'une substance suspecte lui tomba dessus. Il eut ensuite la joie de voir ses cheveux devenir rose. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père, qui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui en compagnie de Clarence, sous le regard désapprobateur de Pernelle.

Le garçon dont on fêtait l'anniversaire murmura en levant les yeux au ciel :

- La famille jvoue jure …

Il s'avança avec grâce dans la salle, après tout il était un sang-pur. Ses parents lui avaient dit l'année passée qu'ils n'étaient pas ses géniteurs, et qu'ils l'avaient adoptés mais que grâce à un rituel aidé de l'Alchimie, plus une seule goutte du sang de James et Lily Potter ne coulait dans ses veines. Il était désormais le dernier héritier de deux grandes familles de sang-purs.

Il savait également qu'il avait un jumeau, et parfois il lui arrivait de ressentir des émotions profondes qu'il savait ne pas être siennes. Il aurait voulu connaître ce frère, ce frère dont il ne savait strictement rien mis à part peut-être son statut de survivant auprès de la communauté sorcière. Il était difficile d'ignorer ce fait, même si il sortait peu dans la communauté magique en général, ses parents conservant ainsi mieux son anonymat. Mais il allait souvent faire des virées dans le monde moldu et à l'étranger.

Gabriel salua tous les invités : les elfes des bois dont sa sœur de cœur du nom d'Arya qu'il enlaça avec amitié, Abelfort Dumbledore, Ollivander, un loup-garou du nom de Jiu, une fée de 124 ans nommée Alicia et un elfe noir appelé Julius.

- Hey ! dit le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses à son interlocutrice, en l'occurrence une jeune elfe du même âge que lui.

- Bon anniversaire ! lui souhaita Arya, l'elfe en question.

- Merci, murmura Gabriel en souriant.

- Je t'ai apporté ça, déclara Arya en lui tendant un paquet cadeau.

Gabriel la remercia et ouvrit le présent. Il contenait une sorte de flûte en bois, taillée à la main et avec précision. Elle était en chêne vernis et si on regardait bien on pouvait apercevoir sur son manche des dessins, dessins que le jeune Flamel savait réalisés par Arya en personne.

Le garçon l'enlaça joyeusement tout en la remerciant encore pour son magnifique cadeau. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il eut en quelques secondes des tonnes de cadeaux à ouvrir.

Il reçut de la part de son parrain un balai magique, le dernier sortit sur le marché, la Flèche de Cristal. C'était un magnifique balai en bois vernis, produit par la société Nimbus. Il pouvait atteindre plus de 80 km/heure en un temps record.

Les elfes des bois lui offrirent diverses choses dont des tenues elfiques de qualité supérieure, un bracelet tissé en lin avec habilité, un pendentif en argent représentant des jumeaux, ce cadeau qui lui souleva le cœur le fit penser à son jumeau, des livres de magie, ainsi qu'une invitation à passer des vacances dans leur village dès qu'il le souhaiterai.

Alicia lui donna de la poudre de fée. Gabriel la regarda avec surprise. Cette poudre était émise par les fées un jour par an et était très précieuse. Jamais une fée ne la donnait à un humain.

- Lorsque tu seras en danger ou que tu auras besoin d'aide, jete la au vent et appelle moi. Je t'enverrai aussitôt soutien et réconfort, expliqua la fée.

Il la remercia chaleureusement, comprenant la valeur symbolique de son présent. Alicia lui prouvait ainsi son amitié et la promesse d'être toujours disponible pour lui.

Abelfort et Ollivander lui offrirent un livre écrit en runes anciennes par Merlin l'Enchanteur en personne. Un tel ouvrage était unique et par conséquent très rare. Aussi Gabriel se jura d'en prendre le plus grand soin.

Jiu lui donna une relique ancienne et puissante, de la forme d'un rapeltout, et d'un couleur violette. Gabriel remarqua que c'était une boite et à l'intérieur une bague discrète en or blanc sertit d'une petite pierre noire qu'il savait être une roche volcanique.

- Montre-la à ceux de mon espèce et ils ne toucheront pas et te protègerons, même lorsque la Lune sera pleine, murmura le lycan pour les seules oreilles de Gabriel.

Julius lui donna également une fine bague en argent ciselé :

- Ainsi tous sauront que tu es sous ma protection mini Flamel, dit-il en souriant. Ceux de ma race sont connus pour leur soif de sang et de batailles, mais aucun d'entre eux n'oserai me défier, après tout ne suis-je pas le plus sanguinaire de mes semblables, le plus violent ?

Nicolas s'avança vers lui et lui tendit un livre intitulé : _Comment faire de la vie de vos proches une farce permanente à l'aide de potions très simples ?_ Gabriel en rigola. Son père était un véritable gamin quand il s'y mettait.

L'alchimiste prit la main de son fils et le mena vers une grande cage close.

- C'est de la part de ta mère et moi.

Le garçon ouvrit délicatement la cage pour voir un jeune louveteau entièrement blanc avec des yeux jaunes. Il était reculé le plus possible et semblait terrifié. Gabriel l'appela doucement et le loup, comme rassuré s'approcha de l'enfant puis après un dernier regard se pelotonna contre lui.

Gabriel lui donna le nom de Squall, qui signifiait en elfique compagnon, sous les conseils avisés de l'elfe noir.

Le jeune Flamel remercia ses parents et tous les autres. Ils mangèrent le gâteau qui était délicieux, mais Gabriel débuta une bataille en lançant sur sa mère un morceau du dit gâteau. Pernelle se vengea, puis tout le monde se mit à balancer de la nourriture dans la figure du voisin. Arya et Gabriel s'allièrent pour faire face au terrible elfe noir, mais ils perdirent lamentablement.

Une fois tout le monde partit, le fils de Nicolas Flamel soupira. C'était un jour dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie. Il ne regrettait pas que les Potter l'aient abandonné car au final il avait eu une véritable famille, ainsi que des amis de tous les horizons.

Dans le village natal du fondateur Godric Gryffondor, un autre enfant fêtait également son dixième anniversaire. Sauf que celui-ci ne souriait pas du tout. Adrian Potter s'était caché sous une table, le garçon très timide avait peur de la foule, et il avait entendu ses parents dirent à un auror ayant un œil magique que Adrian devait se préparer à son destin et que dès le lendemain il serait entraîné à la magie, sur ordre de Dumbledore.

L'héritier des Potter se mit à haïr le très respecté directeur de Poudlard, celui qui l'avait séparé injustement de son jumeau et qui maintenant contrôlait sa vie avec l'accord de ses parents. Adrian se jura de tout mettre en œuvre pour revoir son frère, dusse-t-il y consacrer sa vie.

D'ailleurs, un rouquin, de son âge vraisemblablement se baissa et pénétra dans sa cachette.

Bah pourquoi tu te caches ? Viens on va jouer ! ordonna le garçon

Non. Je reste ici !

Viens jte dis !

Albus Dumbledore, détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin de première classe, souriait. Ses plans se mettaient lentement en place, et ce grâce aux Potter qui l'écoutaient lorsqu'il disait qu'il fallait préparer Adrian à son destin. Le garçon commencerait bientôt la magie sous la direction d'Alastor Maugrey, un auror talentueux bien que très paranoïaque aujourd'hui. Dans un an, son échiquier serait complété par une nouvelle pièce, le cadet des Potter, un enfant qui promettait d'être extrêmement puissant. L'avenir s'annonçait resplendissant.


	4. Chemin de traverse

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur : **merci à pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. Le lien des jumeaux est faible mais existe encore.

* * *

**Chapitre 4** Chemin de Traverse

Kirkwall, Angleterre

Le jour se levait doucement sur la demeure des Flamel, et un jeune garçon d'un peu plus de onze ans ne dormait déjà plus. Il se leva et quitta discrètement sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient dans la chambre d'en face.

Gabriel était suivi par son loup blanc, Squall. L'animal autrefois timide et craintif était aujourd'hui un loup imposant qui passait ses journées entières auprès de son maître adoré. En effet Squall s'était dès le début lié très fortement au jeune sorcier. Depuis, il ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant pour un loup d'être aussi affectueux et fidèle, mais cela était probablement dû à la magie dans laquelle il baignait depuis un an.

L'héritier des Flamel descendit à la cuisine, nourrit son loup et mangea lui aussi. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Pernelle et Nicolas les rejoignirent à table, et encore un peu plus tard, un hibou grand-duc déposa une lettre à l'alchimiste et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Nicolas lit la lettre à voix haute :

Cher Nicolas,

J'ai appris récemment, de l'un de mes meilleurs informateurs, que Voldemort serait de nouveau en activité, en Albanie. J'imagine que tu sais tout comme moi que son premier objectif est de retrouver un corps ainsi que d'obtenir l'immortalité. Aussi j'imagine que tu te rends compte que ta pierre philosophale l'attire dans ton domaine. Il sera difficile de l'empêcher de mettre la main dessus je le crains. Cependant si tu le souhaites je peux te garantir sa sécurité en la plaçant en lieu sûr, à Poudlard qui est comme chacun le sait l'endroit le plus sûr au monde après Gringotts bien entendu. J'y veillerais personnellement en gardant à l'esprit que sans cette célèbre pierre, Pernelle et toi ne verriez pas la prochaine année.

J'attends ta confirmation le plus tôt possible afin de pouvoir m'organiser au mieux.

Albus Perceval Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard

- Je pense qu'il ne te dit pas tout, murmura Pernelle.

- Bien sûr que non Penny, tu le connais, il aime manipuler son monde, répondit Nicolas. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il veut la pierre soit pour s'en servir lui-même, après tout il n'est plus de la première jeunesse, où alors il compte l'utiliser afin d'appâter Voldemort et lui tendre un piège.

- Que va-t-on faire ? Je ne pense pas que se mettre Dumbledore à dos dès maintenant soit la meilleure idée, déclara la femme de l'alchimiste. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est Président-sorcier du Magenmagot mais également Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.

- Je pense que nous allons le faire chanter : je lui confirai la pierre et en échange, il scolarisera Gabriel à Poudlard. Ainsi notre fils pourra veiller dessus, exposa Flamel. De toute façon il faudrait bien l'inscrire dans une école de Magie avant la rentrée. J'aurais préféré l'envoyer à Beaubâtons mais j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux l'envoyer à Poudlard. Surtout que le jeune Potter y sera.

- Moi, à Poudlard ? demanda le plus jeune, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion. C'est génial ! Quand je pense à tous les coups tordus que je vais pouvoir leur jouer.

- Très bien, confirma Pernelle. Mais tu feras attention là-bas Gabriel ?

Gabriel hocha la tête doucement en direction de sa mère.

Nicolas se mit donc à rédiger une courte missive à l'intention du directeur de la célèbre école de magie anglaise.

Dumbledore,

Je suis d'accord pour vous confier me pierre à condition que vous me juriez de mettre tout en œuvre pour la protéger quoi qu'il se passe.

J'ai également une requête : mon fils Gabriel Seth Flamel vient d'avoir onze ans. Je veux qu'il soit scolarisé à Poudlard dès la rentrée, en première année.

Nicolas Flamel, maître alchimiste de premier ordre

L'alchimiste donna la lettre à l'oiseau d'Albus et le regarda partir au loin et disparaître à l'horizon.

La réponse de Dumbledore ne se fit pas attendre et il y fut joint une lettre à Gabriel pour Poudlard ainsi qu'une liste de fournitures.

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers.

Cher Mr Flamel,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Flamel, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

La liste de fourniture était la suivante :

COLLEGE POUDLARD-ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconette

Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

Magie théorique, d'Adalbert Losornette

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d'Emeric G. Changé

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle

Potions magiques, d'Arsenius Beaulitron

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau

Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fioles en verres ou en cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAIS.

- Je ne peux pas emmener Squall ? demanda Gabriel légèrement énervé de devoir se priver de son compagnon animal.

- Je vais m'en occuper, Dumbledore ne saura pas me le refuser lorsque je lui apporterai la pierre philosophale. Nous n'allons pas te priver de ton familier alors qu'il sera la seule chose connue en ces lieux.

- Merci beaucoup papa, répondit l'enfant.

- Habillez-vous tous les deux et allons sur le chemin de traverse acheter tes fournitures et ce dont tu auras besoin cette année, ordonna Pernelle.

- Tu as raison Penny, de plus il est temps pour les Flamel de se montrer de nouveau au grand jour et de présenter au monde sorcier leur héritier légitime.

Albus Dumbledore souriait. Ses plans se déroulaient à merveille. La pierre serait bientôt entre ses mains, de même que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. De plus, il aurait dès la rentrée un nouveau pion de choix : le fils du célèbre alchimiste. Or, connaissant les innombrables talents de ses géniteurs, l'enfant devait être particulièrement exceptionnel. Cependant, même si le garçon n'aurait que 11 ans, il ne fallait pas oublier qui étaient ses parents, et il serait probablement dur à manipuler. Mais pour le plus grand bien, Dumbledore se sentait capable de tout.

Une heure plus tard, la famille accompagnée de Clarence se rendit au chaudron baveur par transplanage. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bar délabré et se rendirent en vitesse dans la cour, face à un mur de pavés. Nicolas sortit sa baguette et tapa sur différentes briques du mur dans un ordre précis.

Le dit mur s'ouvrit devant les yeux écarquillés de Gabriel. Le garçon n'était jamais venu au chemin de traverse et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia littéralement. Des boutiques par dizaines ainsi que de nombreux sorciers s'entassaient dans une grande rue à l'aspect ancien.

Les Flamel se rendirent à la banque sans Clarence, celui-ci déclara qu'il devait mener une brève affaire pour ses parents. Gringotts était impressionnante aux yeux du fils de l'alchimiste : grande, somptueuse avec des colonnes en pierres blanches parsemées de fils d'or …

Le passage là-bas ne dura pas, juste le temps de prendre de l'argent et de monter à Gabriel le coffre des Flamel, immense et rempli jusqu'au plafond d'or, de reliques anciennes, et d'objets précieux par dizaines. Il fallait dire que s'il était déjà relativement conséquent lorsque Nicolas avait été nommé à la tête de la maison Flamel à la mort de son père, les nombreuses inventions du sorcier avaient considérablement aidé à remplir cette chambre forte, et les siècles passés à voyager à travers le monde lui avait permis de mettre la main sur une foules de choses certes précieuses mais pas toujours utiles.

Ils achetèrent à Fleury et Bott tous les livres et manuels demandés ainsi que quelques autres plus ou moins utiles dont le dernier sous le conseil avisé de Nicolas : Animagus, homme ou animal ?, encyclopédie des sorts utiles pour débutants, L'histoire de Poudlard, Sortilèges de débutants pour sorciers farceurs …

- On va chez Ollivander ? questionna Pernelle.

- C'est vrai que ce jeune garnement va avoir droit à sa première baguette ! souria Nicolas à son fils. Tu vas voir avec tu peux encore faire plus de choses amusantes.

-Ne l'écoute pas Gabriel tu ne voudrais pas finir comme ton père, pouffa Pernelle.

Nicolas lui répondit par un regard noir, amusé.

Ils se rendirent donc chez le marchand et fabricant de baguettes magiques du chemin de traverse, que Gabriel connaissait bien, de même que les Flamel.

Ollivander les salua.

- Tu viens pour ta baguette j'imagine Gabriel ? demanda le vieil homme souriant, se demandant quelle baguette irait au garçon. Ah quelle étape importante dans la vie d'un sorcier que sa première baguette. Je pense qu'une baguette de boulot ou de pin devrait te convenir, ou alors une d'if peut être.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il mesura avec une grande précision la taille de son avant-bras, de son bras. Il alla ensuite chercher une dizaine de boîtes qu'il posa devant l'enfant. Il fallut dix-neuf baguettes avant de trouver la bonne, et quelques catastrophes.

- Plume de phénix, poil de sombral et venin de basilic, en bois de houx, déclara Ollivander. Une combinaison puissante et dangereuse, la seule à posséder trois noyaux magiques, parfois incontrôlable, même par son sorcier. Tu ne fais pas les choses au hasard Gabriel, elle est resté sans propriétaire depuis sa création, il des centaines d'années par l'un de mes ancêtres.

De plus la plume de phénix vient du même animal que celle de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mais ce qui est le plus étonnant c'est que depuis que je vends des baguettes, jamais je n'en ai fourni avec des noyaux de basilic et voilà qu'en l'espace d'une semaine j'en ai vendu deux. Très étonnant même. Car après tout ce sont des créatures extrêmement rares et très peu utilisées dans la conception de baguettes car elles rendent celle-ci encore plus instable, avec un caractère qui leur est propre.

Les Flamel quittèrent la boutique quelques minutes plus tard, et Gabriel ne cessait de penser que la personne ayant acheté sa baguette la veille ne pouvait être que son jumeau. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune explication possible. Mais si cette théorie se révélait vraie, alors cela signifierait que lui et son frère étaient intimement liés. Il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard afin de le rencontrer, car il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Adrian Potter, le survivant ferait son entrée dans la célèbre école d'ici quelques jours. Il se demanda vaguement dans quelle maison il atterrirait.

Le fils de l'alchimiste rencontra un jeune sorcier chez Madame Guipure. Elle l'installa sur un tabouret en face d'un garçon blond et s'absenta plusieurs minutes.

- Tu vas à Poudlard ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oui, répondit Gabriel. Je rentre en première année.

- Tu es un sang-pur ? Moi oui, c'est évident. Après tous les sang-de-bourbe polluent la société sorcière avec leur ignorance à l'égard de nos coutumes et de nos traditions ancestrales, affirma le blond avec arrogance.

- Je suis effectivement un sang-pur, mais je ne pense pas que les sang-de-bourbe comme tu te plais à les appeler soient mauvais pour notre société. Au contraire, ils apportent du sang neuf et des idées nouvelles. Par contre, je suis d'accord que les moldus détruisent les forêts, les lacs et tous les espaces naturels où vivent des millions de créatures magiques, ils sont néfastes à notre monde, et même au leur d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Cependant il serait trop facile et trop raciste de juger des nés-de-moldus en se contentant de les assimiler à leurs parents. Ils appartiennent à notre monde, et pas au monde moldu.

Gabriel parlait avec tant de conviction, d'assurance et sur un ton confiant, amical et chaleureux que le garçon blond du nom de Draco Malfoy se mit à espérer. Espérer que ce monde ne soit pas aussi pourri que ce que son père lui avait relaté.

- Je dois y aller, mes parents m'attendent dehors, déclara le jeune Flamel en montrant du doigt Pernelle, Nicolas et Clarence qui les avait rejoints.

- Celui à côté d'eux, ce n'est pas Clarence Fang ?

Gabriel savait que la famille de son parrain était très célèbre et réputé pour sa puissance en magie runique, un don qui se transmettait de génération en génération chez les Fang, depuis l'avènement de leur famille. Et Clarence ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- C'est exact, il s'agit de mon parrain d'ailleurs, déclara le fils de l'alchimiste en souriant. On se reverra à Poudlard, alors à bientôt l'ami.

Il alla rejoindre sa famille et Clarence lui tendit une cage dorée. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait un oiseau de proie. C'était un jeune aigle royal, tout juste sevré, avec des yeux perçants.

- C'est pour toi Gabriel, pour que tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire. Je t'ai pris un aigle plus qu'une chouette, c'est plus class, dit -il en souriant, et plus rapide. Et puis, le fils Flamel ne peut se contenter d'une simple chouette ou d'un vieux hibou. Il faut entretenir le mystère !

Gabriel le remercia et nomma son nouvel animal Tehu, en souvenir d'une ville de vacances algérienne dans laquelle il avait de très bons souvenirs. Il y avait été avec sa mère pendant que son père se trouvait à une conférence entre maîtres alchimistes. Les deux autres Flamel avaient alors pu profiter en toute quiétude de la mer, du soleil et des nombreuses visites culturelles.

Les Flamel, accompagnés de Clarence rentrèrent à Kirkwall, après avoir terminé de faire leurs emplettes sur le chemin de traverse. Des sorciers les avaient reconnus, montrés du doigt, et il était sûr que la nouvelle se répandrait très vite.

En effet, les Flamel n'étaient pas apparus en public sans camouflage depuis près de soixante-dix ans, tout du moins pas en Angleterre. De plus ils étaient avec un sang-pur dont la famille était plus que célèbre et d'un jeune garçon inconnu de tous. L'aura de mystère qui entourait le couple légendaire, ainsi que le rêve de chacun d'obtenir un jour l'immortalité suffisait à déchaîner les foules autant que le survivant. Et là, ils étaient en compagnie d'un garçon qu'on pouvait penser légitimement être leur progéniture. Car après tout, quelle autre raison pouvait expliquer la présence de l'enfant avec eux ? Ils n'avaient pas de famille, et on ne leur connaissait aucun ami proche, alors un enfant ? Et puis le garçon leur ressemblait également.

Dans une autre maison, un garçon se préparait à aller à Poudlard, qui avait déjà fait ses emplettes pour sa première année. Adrian Potter, le survivant, se prélassait dans sa chambre, insonorisée grâce à un sort de Remus. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le loup-garou s'était occupé de lui, allant jusqu'à veiller sur ses nuits. Il fallait dire qu'Adrian faisait de nombreux cauchemars, et avait également des frayeurs nocturnes. Le fait d'avoir été coupé de son jumeau semblait l'affecter terriblement, le rendant si peu sûr de lui et particulièrement craintif. Seul Remus parvenait à le rassurer depuis de nombreuses années.

Son parrain, Sirius Black, un auror, avait quasiment cessé de jouer avec lui à ses sept ans, lorsqu'il avait compris que le garçon était et resterai timide, et ne possédait pas un caractère semblable au sien à son âge.

Ses parents, ne semblaient se servir de lui que pour obtenir une part de gloire, celle d'être les parents du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Adrian n'acceptait pas et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on vénérait le sol sur lequel il marchait. On lui disait qu'il avait vaincu le plus puissant mage noir, Voldemort, à moins d'un an. On le glorifiait pour quelque chose dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, si ce n'est de la présence apaisante de son jumeau.

Le survivant sourit à cette pensée. Il valait mieux que tout le monde le pense l'enfant innocent et calme, à qui on enseignait la magie depuis un an afin de le préparer à son destin. Qu'ils pensent le manipuler sans difficultés, et ainsi une fois son jumeau retrouvé, leur vengeance serait terrible envers leurs parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et ses sbires. Il était tellement pressé qu'il avait déjà failli se trahir une fois en évoquant tendrement son jumeau devant ses parents.

Peut-être même qu'à Poudlard, il y aurait son jumeau. Oui décidément, Adrian souriait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Bientôt le monde saurait qui était vraiment l'héritier des Potter, et il avait hâte d'y être.


	5. Direction Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait.

JTFLAM : Je vois que tu as compris l'astuce.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** Direction Poudlard

Kirkwall, Angleterre.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le village de Kirkwall. Cependant, une famille de sorciers, la seule à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, était déjà levée depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : le rentrée au collège de sorcellerie de l'école Poudlard, et Gabriel Flamel, comme tous les jeunes sorciers à partir de onze ans, s'y rendait. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis des semaines, cochant les cases de son calendrier chaque soir, comptant les journées qui le séparaient le la rentrée scolaire. Il allait enfin entrer dans une école magique !

Il existait quelques écoles de magie pour enfants, mais vraiment peu, la plupart des familles sorcières enseignant directement à leurs enfants, ou engageant un précepteur particulier. Cependant Pernelle avait tenu à ce que Gabriel soit scolarisé dans une école moldue ici à Kirkwall pendant les dernières années afin que s'il doive se trouver pour une raison ou une autre dans le monde moldu, celui-ci ne lui soit pas complétement inconnu. Il n'avait jusque-là que très peu pratiqué la magie, mis à part quelques potions et l'enseignement des runes ainsi que du latin. Mais contrairement à bien d'autres sorciers il avait baigné dans le monde magique tous les jours, que ce soit avec des créatures magiques comme son amie Arya ou avec Julius avec qui il passait énormément de temps et il avait vu la magie à l'œuvre chaque jour, rêvant désespérément du moment où il la pratiquerait enfin.

De plus, même s'il en reconnaissait l'utilité, Gabriel n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'école moldue. Leur monde était si fade et triste sans magie. Et puis les conversations et les centres d'intérêt de ces autres enfants semblaient si différents de siens : ils ne suivaient même pas les résultats de quidditch et parlaient sans cesse de foot ou de tennis. De plus, ceux-ci accordaient plus d'importance à une vieille paire de chausette qu'aux forêts, animaux, lacs … Et pour un garçon comme Gabriel qui passait son temps dehors surtout en compagnie d'Arya et Julius, cela l'ennuyait prodigieusement.

Sa valise avait été terminé la veille au soir, ses affaires pour l'année tenaient toutes dedans grâce à un sortilège d'extension d'espace de Pernelle particulièrement efficace. Il fallait dire que Gabriel ne rentrerait pas avant les vacances de Noël, et qu'il ne voulait manquer de rien, même si ses parents pouvaient toujours lui envoyer quelque chose en cas de besoin. Il amenait également avec lui ses deux familiers, Squall et Tehu qui lui tiendraient compagnie à Poudlard. Après tout, le directeur n'avait rien pu refuser à Nicolas Flamel qui lui avait tout de même confié sa pierre, et il fallait bien amadouer le jeune garçon afin qu'il se fasse une bonne idée de lui.

Gabriel regarda dans le hall s'il n'avait rien oublié, et grava le souvenir de l'immense pièce dans sa tête. Le château, qui avait bercé toute son enfance, allait beaucoup lui manquer, de même que ses habitants. Nicolas prit la valise de son fils et le poussa vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne fallait pas trop traîner, le Poudlard Express ne partait jamais une minute en retard.

Toute la petite famille transplana directement à la gare, dans un endroit discret mis à disposition des sorciers, Gabriel tenant Squall et Tehu ainsi que sa mère pour le transplanage d'escorte. Il atterri une fois de plus par terre. Décidément il détestait vraiment le transplanage, pourquoi par Salazar n'étaient-ils pas venus avec le tapis volant que Nicolas avait ramené de l'un de ses voyages en Inde ? C'était tellement plus agréable, certes peu discrets envers les moldus mais avec un sortilège de désillusion …

King's Cross, était une gigantesque gare moldue, pleine de personnes par centaines, dont de nombreux sorciers accompagnant leurs enfants au départ du train. Les Flamel n'eurent qu'à suivre les sorciers devant eux, une famille de rouquins qui gueulaient particulièrement fort des «par ici » ou des « c'est par là » et des « dépêchez-vous un peu ». Nicolas et Pernelle se sentaient un peu perdus, le premier ayant été scolarisé à Beauxbâtons, et du temps de Pernelle, on n'accédait pas à Poudlard en train, les professeurs venant chercher directement les étudiants et futurs étudiants dans le village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard.

Pour accéder au quai n°9 3\4, il fallait traverser le mur magique situé entre les voies 9 et 10. Gabriel s'amusa à faire passer uniquement son bras gauche, et Pernelle faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant que son fils n'avait qu'un bras, ne connaissant pas le portail magique. Nicolas rigola à la blague de son fils. Cette année à Poudlard ne serait pas de tout repos pour les élèves, ni même pour les professeurs. Ils allaient en baver avec Gabriel. Il était un véritable démon quand il s'y mettait.

Le fils de l'alchimiste finit par traverser entièrement le mur magique, et découvrit pour la première fois le quai n°9 3\4. Il était couvert, et grand. Le Poudlard Express ressemblait à un train très vieux mais en bon état, avec une locomotive noire et rouge toute aussi ancienne. De nombreux parents pleuraient en voyant leurs progénitures grimper rapidement dans le train en souriant.

Le train partait dans une vingtaine de minutes, et Gabriel savait qu'il devait se dépêcher afin de trouver une place. Il donna sa valise à un des nombreux elfes de maison de l'école de sorcellerie chargés de prendre les bagages afin de le mettre en soute dans le Poudlard Express, ainsi que la cage de Tehu. L'oiseau serait emmené à la volière de l'immense école de sorcellerie, en compagnie de nombreux autres hiboux et chouettes. Squall suivait son maître tranquillement, alors que tous les sorciers présents sur le quai le fixaient en se demandant ce qu'un élève pouvait bien faire avec un loup et surtout comment le directeur pouvait accepter un tel animal dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

L'héritier légitime de la lignée des Flamel embrassa ses parents, en leur promettant de leur écrire le soir même, de leur raconter chaque détail de sa première journée à Poudlard. Il était difficile pour lui de se séparer de ses parents et de Clarence, ainsi que de ses amis Arya, Julius et Jiu tout particulièrement. Il avait passé ses dernières années avec eux la majeure partie du temps, et savoir qu'il ne les verrait pas selon toute probabilité avant les vacances de Noël. Pernelle tenta de faire jurer à son fils qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises, mais ce fut une vaine tentative. Gabriel monta dans le train après un dernier signe à ses parents, suivi du loup blanc.

L'héritier des Flamel trouva un compartiment où était assis un jeune garçon. Sachant qu'il n'en trouverait aucun de libre vu l'heure plutôt tardive, il frappa et entra.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Cela ne te gêne pas si je m'assois avec toi ?

- Non, vas-y, murmura l'autre garçon.

Le jeune Flamel s'assit sur la grande banquette en face de l'autre écolier brun, légèrement gras. Son loup le suivit de près et s'installa sur le siège, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son propriétaire.

- Je m'appelle Gabriel, je rentre en première année, et toi ?

- Neville Londubat, répondit le garçon en souriant. Tu as emmené un loup ? J'étais persuadé que ces animaux n'étaient pas sur la liste des créatures autorisées.

- Il te fait peur ? Il faut pas. Squall est tout craintif, il ne fait de mal à personne, sauf s'il se sent menacé ou que ma vie soit en danger. Le directeur devait une faveur à mon père, alors même si en théorie on n'est pas vraiment autorisé à se trimballer avec un loup je l'avoue. Mes parents me l'on offert l'an dernier, et depuis, lui et moi on se quitte plus.

- D'accord. Moi j'ai emmené Trevor mon crapaud, rigola Neville en lui montrant le batracien. Mais il se fait souvent la belle …

-Ah la vie est dure, pouffa Gabriel.

Le loup se blottit un peu plus contre son maître, en poussant un petit gémissement. Le garçon Flamel passa sa main dans le poil soyeux de sa bête.

- Le seul gros problème avec lui, c'est les poils. Il m'en laisse partout, dit-il sur un ton de confidence en décalant le loup de contre lui, lui montrant des longs poils blancs sur son T-shirt.

- Effectivement, fit Neville en rigolant. C'est un gros problème. C'est là qu'on voit l'avantage des crapauds, enfin si l'on omet la bave.

Après avoir explosé de rire, Neville et Gabriel se mirent à discuter de Quidditch, et en particulier du club des Tornades et de l'équipe nationale anglaise qui avait vaincu la Chine en quart de finale de la Coupe du Monde.

Peu de temps après que le train soit partit, un garçon blond déboula dans leur compartiment. Il ferma la porte en vitesse. Sa tête disait quelque chose à Gabriel. Puis il se souvint : le sang-pur de chez Madame Guipure. Il semblait sur le qui-vive, regardant derrière, et ensuite fixa les deux autres occupants. Il soupira de soulagement.

- Hey Draco, salua le jeune Flamel.

- Salut Gabriel, répondit le sorcier.

- Tu te caches ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, soupira l'héritier Malfoy, de deux imbéciles que mon père m'a mis dans les pattes : Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Ils sont bêtes comme leurs pieds. J'ai réussi à leur faire croire que j'étais claustrophobe et que j'avais besoin d'air. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en passant, ils puent comme des mouflettes. Je te raconte même pas l'odeur.

-Ah la dure vie de l'héritier des Malfoy, se moqua Gabriel, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de celui-ci.

- Et tu es ?, demanda Draco à Neville.

- Oh, pardon, Neville Londubat, enchanté.

- Draco Malfoy.

Les trois futurs étudiants discutèrent de tout et rien. Il était étonnant de voir qu'ils arrivaient à tenir une conversation alors qu'ils avaient été élevé de façon diamétralement opposées. Neville avait eu sa grand-mère, Augusta pour seul parent, puisque ses géniteurs été devenus fous, suite à usage intensif du sortilège Doloris. Ils étaient incapables de le reconnaître la majeure partie du temps, et étaient interné à Sainte-Mangouste depuis près de 10 ans. Augusta avait élevé Neville en le comparant sans cesse à son père le fabuleux auror Franck Londubat. Draco Malfoy avait été éduqué pour devenir un sang-pur s'inscrivant parfaitement dans la lignée des Malfoy, froid, puissant et haineux à l'égard des sangs de bourbes. Ses parents étant très peu présents, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps en compagnie d'elfes de maison et de ses précepteurs. Quand à Gabriel, il avait grandi dans la joie et l'amour d'une famille.

- Vous pensez aller dans quelle maison ? reprit Draco.

- Mon père est sûr que je finirais à Serpentard, il prétend que je suis trop vicieux. Ma mère, elle, prie pour que je sois à Serdaigle, et espère qu'il ne déteigne pas trop sur moi, dit Gabriel à ses deux amis.

- Mes parents ont tous les deux étés à Gryffondor, alors ma grand-mère espère que j'y sois à mon tour. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas mon père. Je ne veux plus jamais être comparé à lui, je veux ma propre vie, avoua Neville.

- Et toi Draco ?

- Serpentard je pense. On est tous passés par là depuis des générations. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que mon père me ferait si je ne finis pas là-bas. Mais ça a l'air sympa comme maison. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit sur le chemin de traverse à propos du sang. Je pense que tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de juger quelqu'un selon ses parents parce que je me suis rendu compte cette semaine que je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse pour moi. Je sais que mes parents ont fait des choses immondes et je ne veux pas leur ressembler. Jamais.

L'atmosphère semblait plus détendue, maintenant que les choses avaient été dites. Les trois enfants décidèrent de faire une bataille explosive. Leur bonne humeur ne semblait pouvoir s'envoler. Ils avaient trouvé des amis, des personnes qui ne les jugeraient pas sur leur nom, et sur qu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter en toute circonstance. Des véritables amis.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron rentra le compartiment, suivi à son plus grand malheur par un sorcier roux du même âge que lui, Ronald Weasley, au même moment où Draco perdait pour la quatrième fois de suite. Bien sûr, comme le veut le principe de la bataille explosive, on entendit une immense détonation. Les deux arrivants sursautèrent à ce bruit.

- Désolé, déclara Neville, mais Draco est tellement nul que tout pète toujours avec lui.

- Faux-frère, cria Draco. Puisque tu me vends à l'ennemi je te déclare la guerre !

Il se jeta sur Neville, et le chatouilla avec précision. Le sorcier tentait en vain de se défendre contre cet assaut, et dû finalement dresser le drapeau blanc (qui était en réalité le T-shirt d'un des nouveaux venus).

- Ey ! Mon T-shirt ! fit Ronald Weasley dit Ron.

- Ah heu pardon, murmura Neville en rendant le fameux T-shirt à son propriétaire plus qu'énervé. Mais après tout, pas pardon : c'était un cas de force majeure !

- Allons-nous en Adrian, ce ne sont que des brutes, adressa le roux à son compagnon.

- Pars alors, moi je veux rester, eux au moins ne sont pas ennuyants et ne parlent pas que de leurs pseudos exploits, déclara le garçon calmement.

- Mais je …

Ron se fit couper la parole par Gabriel :

- Casse-toi ! Ce n'est pas trop dur à comprendre même pour un débile comme toi ?

Le rouquin, vexé, s'en alla finalement, après un sort bien placé de Gabriel que Draco félicita.

- Merci pour le coup de main. Mes parents connaissent les siens et me le collent tout le temps dans les basques.

- Comme Draco tient, rigola Neville. Le blond c'est Draco, celui qui vient de lancer le sort c'est Gabriel et moi c'est Neville.

- Adrian.

- Adrian Potter, le survivant ? demanda Draco.

Gabriel faillit s'étouffer. Ce sorcier était son frère. Son jumeau. Sa moitié. Il se rappelait un peu de lui, et ses parents ainsi que Clarence avaient voulus qu'il connaisse l'existence de ce frère. Celui avec qui il aurait dû passer son enfance. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout lui dire ou se taire ? Pour l'instant, il ne dirait rien et décida de réserver son jugement pour plus tard. Après tout il ne savait pas du tout ce que son frère était devenu.

- Seulement Adrian. Ils veulent me manipuler, se servir de moi comme une arme. Je ne suis pas stupide, Voldemort reviendra et ils me mettront devant lui comme un bout de viande. Je les laisse penser que je suis le garçon obéissant et timide, mais le jour viendra où je le vengerai de mes parents et de Dumbledore.

- Tu vengeras qui ? questionna Neville.

- La moitié de mon âme, celle qu'ils m'ont arraché sans aucun regrets. Harry, murmura-t-il, comme si il l'appelait.

- Je haïs Dumbledore aussi, il tente de tous nous manipuler, mais un jour tu verras nous serons assez forts et influents pour se débarrasser de lui et des idées que les gens ont sur nous. Tu sais qui je suis ? interrogea Gabriel. Je suis Gabriel Seth Flamel, fils du plus grand alchimiste et de Pernelle la nécromancienne. Tout le monde me jugera sans me connaître, sans savoir qui je suis réellement.

- Je suis Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy, mangemort innocenté, influent et violent avec moi. Il me bat et ma mère le laisse faire, je les déteste tous les deux et je déteste ceux qui me jugent en pensant que je suis comme eux.

- Ma grand-mère me voit comme mon père en moins bien. Elle passe son temps à me rabaisser, mais elle prend soin de moi et les autres me prennent pour Neville le faible, l'idiot.

- Poudlard va être notre nouveau terrain de jeu à tous les quatre, déclara Gabriel. Puisque nous devons attendre notre heure, agissons dans l'ombre. Cette école nous permettra d'établir des relations et de les utiliser plus tard. D'autres sont comme nous, ignorés et incompris, et ensemble nous fonderons un monde nouveau. Nous sommes l'avenir de ce monde après tout.

- Attention messieurs voici Gabriel le philosophe, rigola Draco.

- Trouvons-nous un nom. Et commençons notre vengeance sous celui-ci, murmura Neville.

- Nous devons paraître comme les autres nous pensent, mais nous nous vengerons dès qu'ils auront le dos tourné, alors devenons des ombres, devenons les Shadows, exposa Adrian.

- Parfait. Nous sommes donc les Sadows, scanda Draco. Il faut que chacun d'entre nous ait un nom. Qui nous définit mieux que celui qu'on nous a donné.

- Adrian, je te propose Soz, c'est de l'elfique je crois, ça signifie dans cette langue l'incompris. Je pense que ça te convient bien, murmura Gabriel.

- Pour Neville je propose Azur. Je trouve que ces yeux en ont la couleur, déclara Adrian.

- Gabriel je propose Light, car c'est grâce à toi qu'aucun de nous n'a jugé l'autre sans le connaître, et nous à tous donné une chance, expliqua Draco. Je crois que sans toi, jamais je ne me serais entendu avec vous, considérant tous les préjugés que j'ai.

- Et pour Draco, murmura Neville, Ouragan, car lorsqu'il déchaînera sa colère, nous seuls les justes se relèveront.

- Il faut que l'on soit dans la même maison, dit Gabriel. Comme ça on pourra se protéger les uns des autres plus facilement.

- Oui, mais dans laquelle ? demanda Draco. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce que mon père me fera si je ne vais pas à Serpentard …

- Alors arrangeons nous pour tous se retrouver à Serpentard, ça ne gêne personne ? interrogea Gabriel.

- Je n'aurai qu'à jouer la comédie devant mes parents, murmura Adrian, cela ne me pose aucun problème, et au pire je coupe les ponts avec eux juste un peu plus tôt que prévu.

- Ma grand-mère rallera et me rabaissera encore plus mais à Serpentard nous pourrons sans aucun problème préparer nos coups. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas mes séparer de vous pour me retrouver avec de parfaits inconnus.

C'est ainsi que le voyage se termina pour les Shadows, nouveaux vengeurs masqués de Poudlard, ni les premiers ni les derniers, à l'image des jumeaux Weasley ou des maraudeurs. Le Poudlard Express arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard, et les quatre amis descendirent.

Devant eux se trouvait un immense lac, et sur leur droite des calèches qui semblaient tirées par du vide.

- Les premières années par ici, cria un géant qui attendait près du lac.

Tel un troupeau de moutons, les élèves se rassemblèrent devant le géant qui déclara se nommer Rubeus Hagrid et qui occupait le poste de gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard. Il les fit monter dans des barques afin de traverser le lac pour atteindre le château.

- Poudlard, méfie-toi les Shadows arrivent, murmura Gabriel, tout en pensant à de nombreux coups tordus, comme par exemple une illusion du Seigneur des Ténèbres en tutu rose dansant au milieu de la grande salle, transformer tous les élèves et professeurs en grenouilles, faire croire au directeur à une épidémie et être mis en quarantaine chacun chez soi pour avoir plus de vacances …

Oui, cette première année allait rester dans les mémoires, mais peut-être pas de la façon prévue.


	6. La répatition

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait.

* * *

**Chapitre 6** Répartition

Poudlard, Ecosse, Angleterre.

Les élèves de première année venaient de monter dans des barques, sur les ordres du Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard, le demi-géant Hagrid. Ils étaient maintenant en train de traverser le lac du domaine de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie anglaise. Adrian, Draco, Neville et Gabriel, discutaient tranquillement du calmar géant qui habitait le dit lac, lac sur lequel ils étaient. Ils parlaient tellement fort que leurs voisins les entendirent et prirent peur. Les mots fusaient de partout, allant de « aaaah maman viens vite me chercher ! » d'un jeune rouquin que les Shadows avaient déjà rencontré dans le Poudlard Express à des « un calamar géant ! », en passant par des « Oh mon dieu ».

Les nombreuses barques et leurs occupants arrivèrent enfin à destination. Gabriel en profita pour faire un commentaire :

- Ben dis donc c'est pas du rapide ces barques magiques, trente-cinq minutes et dix-neuf secondes pour faire moins d'un kilomètre, ça ne fait même pas du deux kilomètres par heures.

- Mais non il ne nous a pas fallu trente-cinq minutes et dix-neuf secondes mais trente-cinq minutes et dix-sept secondes très précisément, affirma Draco avec assurance.

- Quoi ? Tu mets mon chronométrage parfait en faute ? cria Gabriel.

- Je fais plus que le remettre en cause pauvre imbécile.

Les deux sorciers continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Adrian lance :

- J'espère qu'ils ont pas payé les barques très cher parce que la qualité c'est pas le top.

- Ils pourront peut être arrivés à se faire rembourser avec un peu de chance, déclara Neville à la manière d'un fin connaisseur. Enfin, s'ils ont pensé à souscrire l'assurance de retour, mais vu qu'ils ont acheté ces barques, ils ne doivent pas être particulièrement intelligents. Enfin bon c'est leur problème.

Les Shadows sortirent des barques après une longue discussion sur le remboursement de ces fameuses barques magiques qui finalement n'étaient pas si fameuses, et étaient attendus par tous les élèves de première année, déjà sur le sol depuis un bon moment.

- Suivez-moi, fit le géant répondant au doux nom de Rubeus Hagrid.

Les futurs étudiants de la célèbre école de sorcellerie obéirent donc à l'ordre du Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux de Poudlard.

On pouvait entendre des cris de stupéfaction. Il fallait dire que l'aspect de l'immense château était magnifique. Construit entièrement en pierres blanches épaisses par des sorciers il y a environ mille ans, le bâtiment ne pouvait faire que rêver tous les élèves, en particulier les nés-moldus qui n'avaient jamais vus une seule photo du fameux édifice. Mêmes les plus prestigieux manoirs des grandes familles de sang-pur ne pouvaient rivaliser avec la beauté de Poudlard. Il suffisait de regarder le château pour tomber immédiatement sous le charme.

Le géant les fit rentrer dans Poudlard et les guida à travers un gigantesque dédale de couloirs et de salles, pour finalement arriver devant une très grande porte en bois, finement ouvragée. A l'instant même où les élèves s'arrêtèrent, une femme sortit de la pièce, les laissant entrevoir une immense salle, dont ils apprendraient plus tard qu'elle portait le nom de Grande Salle, remplie de sorciers assis à quatre tables différentes, probablement les maisons, pensa Gabriel.

La femme était une sorcière de grande taille, vêtue d'une longue robe verte. A première vue, elle avait l'air particulièrement sévère et autoritaire. Bref, l'année semblait bien commencer … La sorcière dit à ses nouveaux élèves pour les sept ans à venir :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et ….

Gabriel se désintéressa du discours ennuyeux de la sous-directrice de Poudlard. Il regarda le plafond jusqu'à la fin du monologue de son professeur, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à ne pas écouter un traître mot des paroles de Minerva McGonagall.

Une fois son discours fini, elle leur demanda de patienter encore quelques minutes et retourna dans la Grande Salle. Pendant son absence les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde parlant de la cérémonie de répartition, y compris le groupe des Shadows :

- Vous croyez qu'ils nous répartissent comment ? demanda Neville, intrigué par le moyen en question.

- Mon père m'a dit qu'ils te font porter un chapeau sur la tête et qu'il fouille tes pensées ainsi que tout ton être afin de savoir laquelle des quatre maisons te correspond le mieux, éclaira Draco.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama Neville, s'attendant de toute évidence à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire. En effet il avait entendu de parler d'un test face à un dragon, mais la source étant les jumeaux Weasley elle était peu fiable.

Ils furent interrompus par le retour de McGonagall :

- Allons-y maintenant, la cérémonie va commencer.

Elle les fit rentrer dans la grande salle, les laissant s'extasier sur la beauté des lieux, et sur le plafond magique, ressemblant à un ciel étoilé en pleine nuit. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour décrire la Grande Salle, sauf peut-être bruyante. Car en effet, les élèves des années supérieures étaient déjà installés à leur table respective, et se racontaient leur vacances, échangeaient divers potins et rumeurs, ainsi que quelques sortilèges et potions, sans oublier de fixer avec attention les nouvelles recrues, se demandant lesquels allaient rejoindre leur maison.

La rangée de première année s'arrêta sur un geste du professeur McGonagall. Devant eux se trouvait un vieux chapeau sur un tabouret, le choipeau magique. Il était tout rapiécé, abîmé par les ravages du temps. Il chanta une curieuse chanson que Gabriel et ses compagnons n'écoutèrent pas vraiment. Elle parlait des différentes maisons et de leur qualités : Gryffondor pour les courageux, Poufsouffle pour les loyaux et les patients, Serdaigle pour les érudits et Serpentard pour les malins qui parvenaient toujours à leurs fins. Elle tira d'une de ses poches un long rouleau de parchemin qu'elle commence à déplier et à lire.

L'actuelle sous-directrice et professeur de métamorphose appela la première élève de la liste :

- Abbot Hannah.

Elle lui plaça le choipeau magique sur la tête, et après moins d'une minute, celui-ci s'écria :

- Poufsouffle !

La fillette alla donc rejoindre la table du milieu droit. La suivante, Susan Bones, qui fut également envoyée dans la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Différents élèves furent répartis, dont Terry Boot à Serdaigle, Millicent Bulstrode à Serpentard.

- Gabriel Flamel, cria McGonagall.

Le sorcier s'avança avec élégance et d'une manière aristocratique, conscient que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. Après tout n'était-il pas le fils de deux grands sorciers immortels, se cachant depuis des générations entières ? Il savait également que même les professeurs ne le quittaient pas des yeux, dont le directeur lui-même, Albus Dumbledore.

On lui posa le chapeau sur la tête. Aussitôt une voix s'éleva dans son esprit, forte et déterminée. Une voix qu'il savait appartenir à l'item magique.

- Ah un Potter, où plutôt l'héritier des Flamel maintenant. Leur adoption à ton égard est parfaitement en règle d'après ce que je vois, et justifiée. C'est une honte d'abandonner ainsi son enfant. Je sens de la colère en toi, et une envie de changer ce monde avec l'aide de tes nouveaux amis. Tu connais aussi l'identité de ton jumeau n'es-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit mentalement Gabriel.

- Tu veux aller à Serpentard ? Pourquoi pas. Cela t'aidera pour le chemin qui est le tien. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner et de laisser une chance à ton jumeau. Il existe un lien entre les jumeaux, un lien fort et puissant. Ton lien avec Adrian s'est fragilisé par ton abandon, et encore plus par ton adoption car un sang nouveau coule dans tes veines désormais, une magie différente de celle d'Adrian Potter le survivant. Mais je le vois dans ta tête, ce lien est bien toujours présent, il est l'une des clefs de ton avenir.

- Serpentard, s'écria le choipeau, avant de murmurer à Gabriel, bonne chance jeune Mage. Puisse la magie guider ta route et veiller sur toi.

Gabriel ne compris pas vraiment la dernière phrase du chapeau mais estima que c'était une autre sorte de bonne chance. Il alla s'installer à la table des Serpentard, sur l'un des bouts, vers les autres élèves de première année répartis eux aussi dans la maison du plus célèbre Fourchelangue.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Neville. Il s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y installa comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Un fois l'item sur sa tête, une voix lui parla :

- Ah … Où vais-je te mettre ? C'est un choix plutôt difficile. Je peux lire un grand courage en toi, et une envie de te démarquer de tes parents, des idées que l'on se fait de toi. Ah, je vois aussi que tu t'es lié à trois autres jeunes sorciers, tous issus de prestigieuses familles de sang-pur. Tu veux aller à Serpentard ? Dans la maison du premier parleur ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Cela t'aidera à montrer aux autres ce que tu es réellement.

- Serpentard, beugla le choipeau.

Dire que Dumbledore ainsi que les professeurs sursautèrent fut vrai. Voir le fils de deux grands aurors, Frank et Alice Londubat, aller à Serpentard, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très attendu. C'était même une véritable surprise. Plutôt mauvais pour le directeur de Poudlard, car les serpentards, plus vicieux que les autres élèves, étaient en général durs à manipuler.

- Draco Malfoy, appela McGonagall.

- Ah, murmura le chapeau magique, aucun doute pour toi gamin, avant de s'écrier, Serpentard.

Ce fut ensuite le tour du dernier membre des Shadows, Soz.

- Adrian Potter

Aussitôt des cris fusèrent à côté de lui. Il y eut des « le survivant est à Poudlard » ainsi que des « Adrian Potter » et de nombreux gloussements.

- Ah le survivant. Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Mais je vois dans ta tête que tu haïs cette célébrité. La seule chose qui semble t'importer c'est ton jumeau à moins que je ne me trompe ?

- C'est normal non ? questionna Adrian.

- En effet. Sais-tu qu'il est ici à Poudlard ? Que je l'ai déjà répartit comme le veut la tradition millénaire ?

- Alors il est bien sain et sauf ? Et il ne porte plus le nom des Potter de toute évidence. Il a déjà été réparti donc je peux déjà éliminer tous ceux qui restent à répartir. A moins qu'il ne soit dans une année supérieure bien sûr, mais cela serait étonnant. Très peu d'élèves sautent des classes dans le monde magique.

Le garçon semblait soulagé, comme libéré d'un grand poids.

- Oui. Je vois que ton seul but est le retrouver, ainsi que de te venger du directeur, de tes parents. Pour atteindre ce but, ce but si noble, alors il vaut mieux Serpentard !

Les bruits étaient partout. Le survivant à Serpentard ? Un Potter à Serpentard alors qu'ils passaient tous de génération en génération à Gryffondor, et ce depuis la naissance même de cette famille de l'aristocratie ? C'était insensé. Inimaginable. Incroyable même.

Personne ne voulait y croire. Chaque maison avait d'ores et déjà choisit une manière de se comporter. Les poufsouffles, comme le veut l'une de ses principales qualités, l'impartialité presque légendaire dont elle fait preuve à chaque instant, choisirent de réserver leur jugement pour plus tard sur ce survivant si différent des idées reçues. Les serdaigles, sorciers avides de connaissances, comparaient déjà le garçon à tout ce qu'ils avaient lus sur lui dans divers ouvrages. Les gryffondors étaient plutôt surpris. Ils s'attendaient tous à voir le survivant rejoindre leurs rangs, comme ses parents avant lui, ainsi que toute sa lignée. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient particulièrement déçus. Les serpentards se permirent le sourire. Ils espéraient qu'avec le survivant parmi eux, les autres élèves ne les jugeraient plus uniquement sur leur réputation, et que de cette manière, Poudlard serait enfin réunifié.

Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Le gamin aurait dû aller à Gryffondor, comme ces parents ! Cela ne signifiait que des ennuis en perspective, et le directeur de Poudlard était loin de s'imaginer jusqu'à quel point.

Non loin de cela, à la table des serpents, les Shadows discutaient tranquillement tout en faisant connaissance avec d'autres premières années de la maison serpentard: Blaise Zabini, un grand métis fort sympathique, Pansy Parkinson, une sang-pur à l'allure de poufiasse mais il ne fallait pas juger sur l'apparence se dit Gabriel, Bulstrode Millicent, une autre sorcière au sang-pur et Théodore Nott, un garçon étrange et plutôt rêveur.

Le directeur dans sa grande générosité se mit à prononcer un long discours :

- Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! je vous remercie !

- Il est complètement timbré, murmura Draco aux Shadows.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il cache bien son jeu et que ça l'arrange qu'on le prenne pour un fou ou bien pour un grand-père gâteux, exposa Gabriel. Ainsi ceux qui ne le connaissent pas se méfient en aucune façon de lui. On a beau dire ce que l'on veut, c'est plutôt habile comme manœuvre, même si sa réputation le précède, il est après tout connu comme le leader de la lumière.

- C'est possible, déclara Adrian. Il vient souvent chez moi voir mes parents et discuter à propos de réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- L'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Neville.

- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu en laissant traîner mes oreilles et en écoutant aux portes, c'est une organisation qui se bat pour la lumière, contre Voldemort. Dumbledore en est le leader. C'est en les espionnant que j'ai appris comment ils voulaient se servir de moi comme de leur arme, arme qu'ils sacrifieront sans états d'âme au moment venu, bien qu'il n'ait pas mis mes parents au courant.

- Quelle bande de crétins. On te protègera Soz. N'ais crainte les Shadows sont là, plaisanta Gabriel.

Adrian, pour la première fois depuis longtemps se mit à espérer. Il avait trouvé des personnes pour qui il comptait réellement, lui, et pas le survivant. Il se sentait calme en leur présence, comme avec celle de son jumeau. Il se mit à penser qu'Harry était peut être l'un d'entre eux, et qu'il avait été adopté par des sang-purs qui avaient fait de lui leur héritier. Mais cela lui semblait pourtant impossible, il ne voyait pas les Malfoy se contenter d'un enfant qui n'était pas de leur sang percevoir l'héritage de la lignée Malfoy, surtout un sang-mêlé. Et Augusta n'élèverait pas Neville en le comparant constamment à Franck Londubat. Quant à Gabriel, en voyant comment il parlait de ses parents cela était impossible.

Gabriel souriait. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un faire du mal à son jumeau. Maintenant qu'il était à côté de lui, il ressentait plus fortement qu'avant la présence du lien. Alors qu'elle n'était autrefois qu'un simple souffle, quasiment inexistant dans son esprit, elle était aujourd'hui de nouveau un feu brûlant dans sa tête, et qui le liait à sa moitié. Jamais plus il ne voulait perdre ce lien mental. Il se sentait plus complet, plus entier que durant toute sa vie, si ce n'est ses premiers mois qu'il avait vécu avec son frère.

Il pensait également à ce que l'item magique lui avait dit, et tentait en vain d'en comprendre le sens. Un mot l'intriguait particulièrement : Mage. Il se demandait si cela voulait dire sorcier ou tout du moins quelque chose d'approchant. Il se promit de faire des recherches dès le lendemain et de demander à son père. Après tout, même si il se comportait comme un gamin, il avait quand même plus de six cent ans de connaissances.

Neville regardait ses trois amis, tout en pensant à une blague. Il voyait bien tous les élèves transformés en un troupeau de moutons. Ce qu'ils étaient déjà après tout. Ils ne faisaient que suivre l'avis général, refusant de choisir leur propre chemin. Le jeune sorcier se jura de ne jamais devenir comme ça. Leur monde, la communauté magique, était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, corrompu jusqu'à un point inimaginable. Les gens le savaient pour la plupart, mais ne disaient rien et restaient de marbre. Neville se promit de changer ce monde. De changer les sorciers. De leur apprendre la tolérance envers toutes les créatures magiques. De façonner ce monde à leur image.

Draco soupirait. Il laissa vagabonder ses pensées librement. Avant, il avait peur. Peur de son père et de ses sombres desseins. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait compris que cette peur était normale, et qu'il pouvait la combattre. Refuser d'obéir aux idées prônées par son père, celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il allait devenir quelqu'un de bon. Pas une pâle copie de son paternel.

On dit que le destin est écrit. Que nos actes sont déterminés à l'avance, que nos décisions sont prises avant que l'on nous mette devant le choix. Peut-être que le destin a décidé de réunir quatre enfants d'horizons totalement différents. Cependant, il est intéressant de voir l'impact que peuvent avoir quatre enfants sur des milliers d'autres. Oh oui, le monde allait changer après leur passage.


	7. Veillée et premières lettres

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, ainsi que quelques personnages comme Clarence Fang.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait.

**Chapitre 7** Veillée et premières lettres

Poudlard, Ecosse, Angleterre.

Les élèves de première année suivaient docilement leurs préfets respectifs selon la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient. Les jeunes serpentards ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Les deux préfets de la maison des serpents étaient Aurora Flint et Jason McDevis, respectivement en sixième et septième année. Ils conduisirent les nouvelles recrues dans les cachots de Poudlard, tout près de la salle de potions du professeur Rogue, professeur qui était d'ailleurs leur directeur de maison depuis de nombreuses années.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un sorcier tout habillé de vert et d'argent. Automatiquement, Gabriel l'associa à Salazar Serpentard, le fondateur de leur maison. Quoi de plus normal qu'il garde lui-même sa création, connaissant la nature plutôt méfiante des serpentards.

Adrian se demanda au début pourquoi s'arrêter devant un tableau, si beau soit-il. Au bout de quelques instants, il se trouva vraiment stupide. Ils étaient devant l'entrée de la porte de la salle commune des serpents. Il avait déjà entendu ses parents parler de la Grosse Dame, le tableau qui gardait la porte de la tour des gryffondors. Le portrait qu'ils avaient dressé d'elle était peu élogieux. En revanche celui-ci était plutôt impressionnant, et dégageait une impression de déjà-vu.

Jason McDevis s'approcha du tableau et murmura le mot de passe :

- Allégeance.

Le tableau ne prononça pas un mot, mais se décala sur le côté, dévoilant un passage derrière lui. Avant d'entrer, Aurora expliqua un peu le fonctionnement de la noble maison des serpents :

- Le mot de passe est changé tous les mois, et Jason ou moi vous le ferons passer. Apprenez bien à rester soudés car les autres maisons ne nous portent pas vraiment dans leur cœur à par peut être les serdaigles. De plus, ce qui se passe dans la salle commune reste dans la salle commune.

Le dortoir des premières années est le premier au fond à droite pour les garçons, et à gauche pour les filles. Pas la peine de tenter d'aller chez vos camarades du sexe opposé, il y a un puissant sortilège placé sur les portes, et d'autres s'y sont cassés les dents depuis plusieurs siècles. Les chambres de préfets en chef sont au premier étage, la première porte à droite, au cas où.

Les nouveaux élèves de la maison serpentard rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Elle était grande et spacieuse, avec des fenêtres magiques qui faisaient oublier que la pièce se trouvait tout au plus bas de Poudlard, dans les cachots. On y trouvait des canapés ainsi que de nombreux autres objets comme une grande cheminée, des tableaux, un panneau d'affichage, des tapis, des tables et des chaises, une petite bibliothèque … Tout était bien sûr aux couleurs du célèbre Salazar Serpentard, vert et argent.

Les Shadows se dirigèrent directement vers le dortoir, et choisirent leur lit pour toute la durée de l'année. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin plutôt reculé, près de la salle de bains. Leurs affaires étaient déjà là, ainsi que Squall qui venait de s'installer sur la couchette de Gabriel. Les quatre nouveaux étudiants de Poudlard défirent leurs valises et rangèrent soigneusement tous leurs vêtements et autres, car après tout, ils allaient rester toute l'année ici.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la salle commune, rejoindre les autres serpentards. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, les canapés et fauteuils étant tous occupés. Adrian remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des premières années. Les élèves des classes supérieures devaient sûrement se balader dans le château avant l'heure du couvre-feu, c'est-à-dire dix heures trente précises de la première à la troisième année, et vingt-trois heures à partir de la quatrième année.

- Les cours commencent demain à huit heures et demie. C'est Jason qui me l'a dit, déclara Blaise Zabini. Apparemment ils nous distribueront nos emplois du temps au petit déjeuner.

- Je pressé d'apprendre la magie, affirma Pansy Parkinson. Mes parents ont refusé de m'en montrer un peu. Ils sont soûlants …

Les élèves discutèrent de magie, de cours et de professeurs durant une bonne partie de la soirée. Les rumeurs allaient bon train :

- La sœur du cousin d'un ami à mon frère m'a dit que le frère du fan de citron avait couché avec une chèvre grâce à un filtre d'amour, exposa Pansy, grande adepte des potins et du colportage de ceux-ci.

- Ah, mais c'est dégueu, dit Draco, et tous étaient d'accords, n'ayant visiblement pas très envie de parler de la vie sexuelle du frère du vénérable directeur de Poudlard.

- Mon grand-père m'a dit que Rusard était un cracmol ! déclara Millicent Bulstrode avec assurance.

- Mon frère aussi me l'a dit, rigola Daphné Greengrass, une sang-pur très sympa.

Ils débattirent sur Rusard pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ainsi que sur sa chatte du nom de Miss Teigne, qui lui correspondait parfaitement au vu de son caractère peu amical envers les élèves. Alors que tous ces étudiants ne se connaissaient pas pour la plupart avant le début de cette discussion, les barrières entre eux tombèrent et on pouvait croire en les voyants pour la première fois qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années.

La salle commune se vida petit à petit au fil des heures. A onze heures trente-trois et sept secondes selon Draco, il ne restait plus debout que les Shadows, qui préparaient déjà une farce pour l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs.

- Donc on leur fait voir Voldemort en tutu rose dansant au milieu de la grande salle, exposa Adrian, le regard machiavélique. Ça vous convient tous ?

- Ils vont faire une crise cardiaque les pauvres chéris, se moqua Draco de manière aristocratique, car après tout il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy a toujours l'air classe.

- Donc je propose d'utiliser un sortilège d'illusion couplé avec une potion pour rendre l'image dans leur esprit plus réaliste, Proposa Gabriel d'un air savant.

- Attention ! Monsieur Light fait son intello, pouffa Adrian.

- Et Monsieur Soz son je-suis-parfait, cria le dit Light.

- Hey ! Je suis parfait c'est diffèrent.

- Donc, reprit Neville, je pense que le sort d'illusion doit être dans nos livres de première année, c'est un sort simple d'après ce qui se dit. Pas la peine d'en utiliser un trop puissant, il suffira que les gens soient surpris, et le sortilège devrait agir sur la plupart des étudiants.

- Pour la potion je pense qu'il faut un philtre d'amplification qui rendra les effets du sort plus puissants. Mon père m'a appris à faire des potions je ne devrai pas avoir trop de mal, vu que la potion de base est simple à effectuer. Je m'y mettrai dès ce soir, promit Gabriel.

- Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire ça dans la salle commune. Il faut qu'on trouve un lieu parfait pour y comploter en paix, murmura Draco.

- Je demanderai à Remus, un ami de mes parents et ancien maraudeur, il aura sûrement une idée. D'ailleurs il parait qu'il y a de nombreux passages secrets dans Poudlard. Faudrait essayer d'en dégotter quelques-uns ça peut toujours être utile, murmura Adrian.

- Bonne idée

Sur ces dernières paroles de Draco, les Shadows décidèrent d'aller se coucher car le petit déjeuner était servi à partir de sept heures et quart, jusqu'à neuf heures trente.

Lundi matin, sept heures du matin, dortoir des garçons de serpentards de première année.

Un jeune farceur, levé à cause d'un certain loup blanc nommé Squall, décida que puisqu'il était debout, il n'était pas juste que les autres puissent encore demeurer dans les bras de Morphée. Il prit sa baguette magique qui traînait négligemment sur sa table de chevet, et murmura en la pointant sur les trois dormeurs :

- Aguamenti ! s'exclama le fils de l'alchimiste.

Aussitôt, un jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette, et réveilla le reste de la troupe des Shadows, complètements trempés. Ceux-ci dans un esprit de vengeance se jetèrent d'un accord commun sur le dit farceur et le chatouillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Ils firent tellement de bruits que tout le dortoir fut réveillé.

Les Shadows s'habillèrent en vitesse et sortirent rapidement de la salle commune. Ils se perdirent dans les couloirs et mirent plus de quinze minutes à retrouver la grande salle. Poudlard était un véritable labyrinthe, si bien qu'Adrian fut persuadé que les portes, les escaliers se déplaçaient. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Il y avait de quoi, quand on voyait qui composait le groupe des Shadows : Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une famille noire, Neville Londubat, un sang-pur fils de deux grands aurors célèbres à travers toute l'Angleterre, Adrian Potter, le survivant et le descendant ainsi qu'héritier d'un sang-pur dédié à la lumière, et le dernier mais pas des moindres, le charismatique Gabriel Flamel, héritier de deux sorciers ayant obtenus l'immortalité.

On pouvait donc comprendre que les esprits soient captés par cette étrange compagnie. Ils étaient tous les quatre conscients des regards qui les fixaient, et firent comme de si de rien n'était. Les Shadows s'assirent à la table des serpentards et commencèrent à déjeuner dans une grande hilarité. Il était question d'une farce, pour changer pensa Draco souriant. Cette fois Neville proposait de transformer tous les élèves en moutons.

- Emplois du temps des premières années, cria Jason pendant que Aurora distribuait les fameux papiers. Emplois du temps des premières années !

Gabriel regarda le sien. Il aurait pu être pire.

**EMPLOI DU TEMPS DES PREMIERES ANNEES DE SERPENTARD**

Lundi

8h30

Potions (avec les gryffondors)

10h30

Enchantements (avec les poufsouffles)

11h30

Histoire de la Magie

12h30

14h

Métamorphose (avec les serdaigles)

15h

Vol (avec les gryffondors)

16h

Soins aux créatures magiques

17h

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

18h

Gabriel détourna le regard. Rien que la journée du lundi lui semblait complètement pleine. Il utilisa un rapide Tempus lui apprenant qu'il était déjà sept heures quarante-cinq du matin. Les cours ne tarderaient pas. Il commençait par deux heures de potions avec leur directeur de maison, le professeur Rogue, qui favorisait les élèves issus de sa maison. L'impartialité était très loin d'être sa plus grande qualité.

Il y eut des cris et tout le monde regarda vers les fenêtres de la grande salle. Des nombreux hiboux entrèrent au même moment, comme si cela était minutieusement calculé à l'avance. Il y avait juste un petit bémol dans cette nuée d'oiseaux nocturnes, car on voyait distinctement un aigle royal dans la masse de chouettes. Tehu, car c'était lui, se dirigea droit sur Gabriel, qui leva son poing. L'oiseau de proie s'y posa, et le garçon l'accueilli en lui caressant affectueusement la tête. Il prit l'une des lettres qu'il portait, l'ouvrit rapidement :

_Gabriel,_

_Alors nous avons appris que tu avais été réparti à Serpentard. Je suis fière de toi, et j'espère que tu ne feras pas de trop de farces à tes camarades. A Kirkwall, rien ne change. Le village est néanmoins devenu bien calme depuis ton départ, de même que notre château. Je crois que tu manques à beaucoup de personnes ici, en particulier à Arya, Alicia ainsi qu'à Jiu. Julius tente de cacher tant bien que mal à quel point tu lui manques. Il est étonnant de voir jusqu'où il s'est attaché à toi, je pense que tu comptes énormément pour lui. Cela n'est pas commun pour un elfe noir de se prendre d'affection pour un mortel. Ils n'ont pas la même vison du temps que les hommes car le temps d'une vie sorcière dure à peine quelques jours à leurs yeux._

_Ton père et Clarence sont toujours les mêmes, enclins à faire des tours à tous nos voisins moldus, et ceux-ci deviennent complètement fous. Ils passent leur temps à voir des choses qui volent, comme leur lit et bien d'autres choses. Les pauvres …_

_Je dois te laisser, je crois que ton père a encore fait des siennes. Et dire que c'est le plus grand alchimiste au monde._

_Pernelle Flamel_

La deuxième lettre était une courte missive de son parrain :

_Gabriel,_

_J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard, et que tu t'entends bien avec tes camarades. Si ce n'est pas le cas tu devras malheureusement devoir les supporter pendant sept ans. Ici, à Kirkwall Nicolas et moi jouons quelques plaisanteries à nos charmants voisins les moldus. Mes parents, les très respectés Lord et Lady Fang sont comme à leur habitude, dans le haut monde. Je dois participer à plusieurs soirées et je doute qu'elles soient très distrayantes. Et dire que l'on ose prétendre que la vie d'un sang-pur est géniale, quelle illusion._

_Je ne pense pas que l'on pourra se revoir avant Noël au mieux, mes charges au ministère sont de plus en plus lourdes, et cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant._

_Clarence Fang_

Le visage de Gabriel s'éclaira, avoir des nouvelles des siens était un véritable bonheur. Le fils de l'alchimiste avait rarement été séparé de sa famille, et il savait que cette fois ça durerait jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, c'est-à-dire à Noël. Et puis il avait Julius et Arya aussi. Etrangement l'elfe noir lui manquait tout particulièrement. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec lui les dernières années, ainsi qu'avec Jiu même si les deux ne s'entendaient pas vraiment bien.

Adrian avait également reçu un courrier de ses parents, mais il était beaucoup moins joyeux que celui de Gabriel :

_Adrian,_

_Nous avons appris que tu avais rejoints les Serpentards, et nous sommes terriblement déçus. Tous les Potter sans aucune exception sont allés dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor, depuis la naissance même de Poudlard. Tu nous fais honte Adrian. Tu as intérêt à avoir d'excellentes notes pour compenser, et ne t'approche pas des autres Serpentards, ils sont le mal et suivent Voldemort._

_James et Lily Potter_

Le garçon se sentit fixé par Gabriel, et lui fit un sourire qui ne convainquit pas vraiment le fils de l'alchimiste. En effet, des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Adrian, car même si il haïssait ses parents, qui n'étaient pour lui que ses géniteurs, savoir à quel point ils l'appréciaient juste pour sa célébrité faisait mal. Très mal.

Il se sentit tiré par un bras qui le guida hors de la Grande Salle. Gabriel, car c'était à lui qu'appartenait le dit bras, le prit dans une étreinte chaleureuse, réconfortante. Le reste des Shadows les rejoignirent, et après un câlin collectif plutôt émouvant, la petite troupe décida de se rendre dans les cachots, devant leur salle de potions, le cours en question commençait dans une quinzaine de minutes et cela ne serait pas de trop pour retrouver leur chemin. Le château était décidément un vrai labyrinthe.

Adrian laissa les autres le distancer, et s'arrêta à l'abri des regards. Rapidement Gabriel fit demi-tour pour aller chercher son jumeau.

-Tu pleures ? Adrian ? murmura Gabriel.

-Je … Ca va passer. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé qu'ils se préoccupent vraiment de moi. Comme ils le devraient au lieu de s'intéresser à ce que je peux leur apporter. Ils sont censés être mes parents, je les hais.

-Ca va aller, chut.

Gabriel resta contre son frère quelques longues minutes. Aussitôt le lien des jumeaux sembla agir, calmant et rassurant apaisa son frère. Ce lien était la seule chose qui semblait capable de calmer le survivant, bien que cela soit à son insu. Mais pour combien de temps ?


	8. Début des cours

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, ainsi que quelques personnages comme Clarence Fang.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. La suite a mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour venir, mais les vacances ne viennent pas toutes seules, y'a les examens aussi.

**Chapitre 8** Début des cours

Poudlard, Ecosse, lundi matin 8h

Le très vénérable directeur de la meilleure école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni fulminait. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, c'est-à-dire moins de deux jours, tous ces plans tombaient à l'eau, les uns à la suite des autres. Cela avait commencé par la disparition d'Harry Potter, probablement mort désormais : le couple Potter s'était présenté au 4, Privet Drive dans le but de récupérer leur cadet, laissé au bon soin des Dursley depuis dix ans. Mais Vernon affirma que jamais on ne leur avait confié le garçon, et Pétunia déclara que sa sœur était un monstre, car elle avait abandonné son enfant à une mort quasi certaine. Albus avait donc eut quelques temps les Potter à dos. L'aîné de cette famille avait été plus déprimé, silencieux et calme que jamais depuis lors. Cela ne semblait pas bon signe du tout.

Dans la suite de ses problèmes, le survivant avait été réparti à serpentard ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires car le jeune Ronald Weasley qui devait le surveiller était complétement écarté, et Lily et James Potter l'avaient sévèrement réprimandé pour sa répartition. Neville Londubat, qu'il voyait avant comme un futur pion, était aussi dans la maison des serpents et les deux garçons étaient devenus amis avec Draco Malfoy, donc le père Lucius était un mangemort, et Gabriel Flamel, un jeune sorcier plus que prometteur, fils du plus grand alchimiste, l'immortel Nicolas Flamel. Un garçon qui pourrait faire pencher la victoire de son côté, ou de celui de son ennemi il en était certain.

Albus Dumbledore voyait difficilement comment cela pouvait être pire, mais au moins maintenant il avait la pierre philosophale, cachée dans le couloir de l'aile ouest du troisième étage. Cela devrait suffire à attirer Tom Jedusor puisqu'il avait soigneusement distillé l'information aux bonnes personnes. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Voldemort était déjà au courant, il fallait maintenant attendre qu'il ne se montre.

Poudlard, Ecosse, une demi-heure plus tard

La sonnerie magique du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, venait de retentir, annonçant le début des premiers cours de l'année scolaire. Les élèves se pressaient dans les couloirs, par peur d'être en retard.

Dans les cachots, les premières années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor attendaient avec une grande impatiente l'arrivée du maître des Potions, le professeur Rogue, directeur de la noble maison des serpents. Il fit entrer les élèves, et ceux-ci s'installèrent sans faire de bruit, impressionnés sans doute par le sombre personnage qui leur enseignerait les potions au moins jusqu'aux BUSE, si ce n'est même plus.

- Je vais vous apprendre l'art noble des potions, bien que je doute que la moitié de classe en soit capable, déclara-t-il en regardant tout particulièrement les gryffondors. Mr Weasley, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Le rouquin rougit, et répondit :

- Je ne sais Monsieur.

- Désolant, souffla le maître des potions à voix haute, et de nombreux serpentards dont les Shadows se moquèrent de lui.

- Mr Finnigan, questionna Rogue une nouvelle fois, où trouveriez-vous un bézoard ?

- Euh, hésita Seamus, chez l'apothicaire ?

- Miss Brown, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Le silence fut plus qu'éloquent quant à sa réponse.

- Mr Flamel, répondez à la première question, ordonna le professeur en priant pour que celui-ci ne soit pas un autre élève stupide mais vu des capacités bien connues en potion du célèbre alchimiste cela ne devait pas être le cas.

- Le mélange d'armoise et d'asphodèle donne la Goutte du Mort vivant, un puissant somnifère, expliqua Gabriel calmement.

- Très bien, cinq points pour Serpentard. Mr Potter la deuxième question.

- Le bézoard est une sorte pierre que l'on peut trouver dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. C'est également un antipoison sur la plupart des poisons.

- Cinq points pour Serpentard. Mr Malfoy, la dernière question.

- C'est la même plante. On l'appelle aussi l'aconit. Elle est mortelle pour les loups-garous, affirma l'héritier des Malfoy sans broncher.

- Parfait. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Aujourd'hui vous aller réaliser les sept premières étapes de la potion destinée à soigner les furoncles.

D'un seul coup de baguette, la marche à suivre s'inscrit d'elle-même sur le tableau de la salle. Les élèves commencèrent leur potion par groupe de deux élèves. Neville se mit avec Gabriel et Draco avec Adrian.

Dans le premier binôme, Gabriel expliquait à Neville la manière de procéder dans la réalisation d'une potion, et qu'il fallait être calme, patient. En effet, Neville contrairement à ses trois camarades avait un peu de mal, à cause d'un manque de pratique : il n'avait jamais préparé de potions auparavant.

Lorsque la cloche sonna à dix heures trente, les Shadows avaient terminé les sept premières étapes, et Draco ainsi qu'Adrian avaient déjà effectués la huitième avec brio. Les élèves rangèrent leur matériel et nettoyèrent leur palliasse. Ensuite ils se rendirent au cours suivant, c'est-à-dire Histoire de la Magie pour les gryffondors et Enchantements pour les serpentards, cours commun avec les impartiaux poufsouffles.

Severus Rogue n'était pas une personne qui se laissait prendre par surprise, mais il devait avouer que cette année cela avait été le cas. Tout d'abord la répartition de Neville Londubat et de l'enfant Potter à Serpentard avait été une véritable surprise. Ensuite la progéniture du couple immortel, dont il fallait préciser nul n'en avait entendu parler auparavant ou ne l'avait mentionné en tout cas, qui faisait ses études à Poudlard et se retrouvait dans sa maison, cela n'était pas prévu non plus. Et enfin le fait que ces trois-là ne lâchent plus le jeune Malfoy d'une semelle, voilà qui était encore plus étonnant.

Il soupira, il sentait qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de travail cette année à surveiller ces quatre garnements.

Flitwick, le professeur d'Enchantements, fit entrer ses nouveaux élèves et leur demanda de s'installer sans bruits. Les Shadows se mirent au fond de la classe, afin de pouvoir comploter en paix. Le petit professeur, il faisait à peine la taille d'un nain, se mit en tête d'apprendre aux étudiants le sortilège de lévitation.

- La formule est Wingardium Leviosa. Le mouvement à effectuer est une sorte de cercle, comme ceci, dit-il en montrant le geste avec une précision incroyable, probablement due à l'habitude. A votre tour maintenant, et prononcez clairement la formule. Ce n'est pas trop mal. Encore une fois.

Les Shadows ne semblaient rien écouter du tout, si ce n'est leur propre conversation qui portait sur la fameuse potion d'amplification. Draco, en explorant le château à la recherche de passages secrets, avait trouvé le lieu idéal pour manigancer leurs mauvais coups en toute discrétion, une vieille salle abandonnée au premier étage dans l'aile est. Le fils Malfoy avait réussi à convaincre Alice, la nymphe du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de ne laisser passer personne à part eux, enfin plutôt de les laisser entrer, car elle n'avait pas été dérangé depuis des décennies, si bien qu'on en avait oublié l'existence même de cette pièce. Mais Draco n'était pas un serpentard pour rien.

Flitwick se dirigea vers eux, et leur demanda d'effectuer le sort :

- Messieurs, au lieu de discuter, entraînez-vous !

Neville murmura la formule tout en réalisant le geste sans difficulté. Sa plume s'éleva dans l'air. Les trois autres sorciers réalisèrent à leur tour le sortilège de lévitation, sous le regard abasourdi du professeur qui donna quinze points à la maison des serpents pour « des sortilèges parfaitement exécutés ». Il fallait dire que comme c'était le premier cours, le sortilège était plutôt facile à réaliser avec un peu de concentration.

De son côté, Justin Flinch-Fletche, un poufsoufle de première année regardait les Shadows. Ils étaient doués. Très doués. Et tous les élèves de la classe, même les impartiaux poufsouffles étaient de son avis. Un brillant avenir les attendait.

A onze heures trente, les serpentards avaient Histoire de la Magie, avec le professeur Binns, un fantôme. Ce fut le cours le plus ennuyant aux yeux de tous. Les trois quarts des étudiants de la maison des serpents s'étaient endormis et le reste jouait au morpion ou à la bataille explosive. L'homme qui leur dispensait les cours ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, perdu entre la troisième révolution gobline opposant Parduck le terrible et Fardug VIII ainsi que la guerre civile gobline de 1758.

La cloche finit enfin par sonner, et les élèves se bousculèrent vers la sortie, afin de rester le moins de temps possible avec cet ennuyeux professeur. Seuls les Shadows sortirent en marchant normalement, après tout, pendant ce cours ils pouvaient comploter en paix.

La pause du midi fut très appréciée, ainsi que le repas servi ce jour-là. Dès que les Shadows eurent finis de manger, ils se précipitèrent dans la salle que Draco avait trouvée pour préparer leurs mauvais cous en toute tranquillité.

Gabriel sortit de son sac en toile magique le livre de potion qui contenait la recette de la Potion d'Amplification, un chaudron en étain, et différents ustensiles et ingrédients dont du venin d'acromantula, des chrysopes …

Il fallut une heure à Draco et Gabriel pour réaliser la potion sans une seule erreur, et pendant ce temps-là, Neville et Adrian travaillaient sur le sortilège d'illusion. Il était un peu plus compliqué que prévu, et ils mirent un peu de temps pour le maîtriser avec brio.

- Les cours commencent dans moins d'un quart d'heure, prévint Draco. Il faudrait mieux se dépêcher de ranger tout ce bazar et de se rendre en Métamorphose sinon la vieille McGo va gueuler …

- Attention Mr Ouragan veut se faire bien voir par la vieille peau, rigola Adrian, qui devenait de moins en moins timide et discret.

- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle ? se moqua Neville.

- Hey ! Vous avez fumé quoi les gars là ? Parce que franchement …, déclara Draco.

- Draco a raison les gars faut se dépêcher, cria Gabriel en mettant la potion d'amplification dans des fioles qu'il ferma avec précaution.

Les quatre serpentards rangèrent en vitesse leur matériel dans une armoire en bois. Ils sortirent de la salle pour se diriger à celle de métamorphose. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour voir un chat assis sur un bureau face à des élèves qui s'installaient. Les Shadows firent de même. Et ils eurent raison car le dit chat se métamorphosa en leur professeur, directrice des gryffondors.

Elle cria sur deux retardataires issus de la maison des serdaigles : Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst. Ils se firent gueuler dessus par « la vieille peau » et de plus leur maison perdit vingt points. Ils durent changer une allumette en aiguille. Seule Marie Faz, une serdaigle particulièrement intelligente y arriva. Elle remporta cinq points pour les aigles.

Le cours suivant fut Vol. Le professeur de vol était Mme Bibine, elle avait des cheveux courts et gris, et des yeux jaunes perçants. Le cours était commun avec la maison des gryffondors.

Bibine leur expliqua la manière de procéder et ils se mirent tous à tendre leur main en disant « debout ». Le balai de Gabriel lui sauta dans la main. Il fallut plus de temps au reste des élèves pour obtenir ce résultat.

Neville eut quelques problèmes avec son balai et s'éleva dans les airs, il perdit complètement le contrôle de son engin volant. Gabriel tenta en vain de l'aider, mais ce fut peine perdue. Le garçon était déjà haut dans le ciel. Le fils de Nicolas enfourcha à son tour son balai, un comète 150 appartenant à Poudlard, et se précipita à la suite de son ami. Draco et Adrian firent de même.

Gabriel attrapa une sorte de boule que Neville venait de perdre en plein ciel, un rapeltout, et la lança à Adrian qui la réceptionna avec brio. Draco attrapa Neville avec l'aide de Gabriel. Il le fit monter sur son balai et prit le sien dans sa main, pour ensuite le passer au fils de l'alchimiste. Ils reconduisirent Neville à terre et celui-ci s'écria :

- Terre ! Je t'aime ! Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, c'est promis.

Il dit cela sur un ton très solennel, et fit ainsi rire tous les élèves présents, serpentards et gryffondors. Mme Bibine était scandalisé par leur talent.

Gabriel était stupéfait qu'une plaisanterie de Neville sur son amour pour la terre ferme puisse rapprocher deux maisons ennemies depuis plusieurs siècles. Comme quoi rien n'était impossible. Mais ce rapprochement resta de courte durée. Il ne faut pas non plus trop en vouloir, du moins pour l'instant.

Severus Rogue, directeur des Serpentards, se précipita sur les quatre garçons, et gueula sur leur professeur de vol pour n'avoir pas pu les protéger correctement. Et il dit à Adrian, Draco et Gabriel :

- Messieurs, il manque trois poursuiveurs à l'équipe de Quidditch des serpentards, Azaé, Cintia et Jack sont partis pour aller en faculté sorcière à Londres. Il y a donc trois postes vacants à pourvoir. Je vous nomme donc poursuiveurs ! Dès demain matin vous assisterez aux entraînements. Le capitaine est Fabien de Lorse.

-Cool ! s'écria Draco. Tu te rends compte Gaby ? On rentre dans l'équipe de quidditch ! C'est génial ! La tête que vont faire les autres quand ils vont apprendre qu'on rentre dans l'équipe alors qu'on est en première année !

- Ne m'appelle pas Gaby, hurla le surnommé Light.

- T'emportes pas pour si peu mon chou, rigola l'héritier des Malfoy.

- Jsuis pas ton chou !

- Vous quatre, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours de soins aux créatures magiques si je ne m'abuse, affirma Rogue, coupant ainsi la conversation des jeunes sorciers.

-Ah tout de suite les choses qui fâchent professeur, murmura Neville.

Mais celui-ci se hâta tout de même, faisant sourire le directeur des serpents. Finalement cette année allait peut-être amusante en y réfléchissant bien.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut annulé car leur professeur, Mr Quirel était indisposé. Le bruit courait qu'il avait peur de ses élèves. Gabriel était surpris : bien que l'on lui ait paru plutôt maladroit, menteur et craintif, il trouvait cela louche de rater les premiers cours, et à son humble avis, Quirel faisait affaire ailleurs. La question était pour qui.

Gabriel se promit d'y repenser plus tard. Il décida d'aller écrire une lettre aux siens à la bibliothèque.

_Papa, Maman,_

_Poudlard est magnifique ! J'imagine que durant tous vos voyages vus avez pris la peine de venir le contempler au moins une fois. Quand j'ai admiré le château et ses environs en sortant du Poudlard Express j'ai compris pourquoi les élèves s'attachent tant à cet endroit, il est magnifique. Et il est vrai que le calamar géant du lac apporte une bonne impression. Je n'ai pas encore fait sa connaissance, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Les cours viennent de commencer, et tu avais raison papa, je suis désormais un vicieux serpentard ! Je suis devenu ami avec Adrian Potter, oui je sais qui il est mais lui ne sais pas pour moi, Draco Malfoy et Neville Londubat. Nous sommes tous les quatre en quête d'un monde nouveau, un monde que nous fonderons un jour je vous le promets. Mais bon nous projetons déjà quelques petits sortilèges envers nos camarades._

_J'ai une question pour toi papa, que sais-tu des Mages ? On m'en a parlé, et je doute que cela soit des simples sorciers. Il avait l'air de trouver cela important._

_Tehu, Squall et moi allons très bien. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. Je vous embrasse très fort._

_Gabriel Seth Flamel_

Il en écrivit une autre à l'attention de Clarence :

_Cher Clarence,_

_Alors comme ça les fêtes de la haute société t'ennuient ? Tu dois pourtant t'y habituer, ce n'est que le début je le crains. Notre vie à nous sang-purs est faite ainsi, et nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas y échapper, c'est l'une des lois de notre communauté._

_J'ai été réparti à Serpentard avec trois amis, et nous formons les Shadows, un groupe de farceurs dédié à la liberté et à la vengeance. Dumbledore a voulu manipuler nos vies, et nous nous vengerons. Nous fonderons un monde meilleur où il n'aura pas sa place. _

_Tu me manques beaucoup ici. Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi, alors j'espère que tes tâches en tant que langue-de-plomb ne te tiendront pas trop éloigné de Kirkwall._

_Squall à faim je crois, je dois te laisser. A bientôt j'espère parrain._

_Gabriel Seth Flamel_

Il donna les deux lettres à Tehu qui traînait par-là, celui-ci ayant décidé que la volière n'était pas assez bien pour lui et le tenait trop éloigné de son maître. Puis il se dépêcha d'aller dans la grande salle.

- Je dois te laisser Squall t'as pas le droit de venir manger avec nous. Je suis désolé mon gars.

Gabriel entra dans la grande salle et s'assis à la table des Serpentards. Il avait vu plus tôt qu'une farce pouvait unir deux maisons rivales. Lui et les Shadows auraient donc du pain sur la planche pour réunifier Poudlard. Les quatre amis avaient conclus qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à Poudlard à avoir ou à être manipulés par l'adepte des bonbons aux citrons, et à vouloir se distinguer de leurs parents ni même à penser à l'avenir des sorciers. Et tous rêvaient d'un monde meilleur. Un monde fait pour eux. Le fils de l'alchimiste se jura de tout faire pour obtenir ce monde des mains des manipulateurs, tyrans et autres dictateurs en tout genre. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas assez fort pour atteindre cet objectif, mais avec le temps et de l'influence, le but des Shadows serait atteint, ainsi que celui de tous leurs compagnons manipulés, des créatures magiques dont les droits étaient bafoués par une partie de la population la plus âgée, celle sensée avoir le plus de sagesse.

L'avenir leur appartenait.


	9. Merlin l'Enchanteur

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, ainsi que quelques personnages comme Clarence Fang.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. Je précise que Marcus Flint n'est pas le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ici c'est Fabien de Lorse, mon histoire ne suit pas forcément celle du livre. Je modifie de nombreux points, sinon ce ne serait pas une fanfiction.

**Chapitre 9** Merlin l'Enchanteur

Poudlard, Ecosse, mardi matin 7h

Gabriel se leva lentement de son lit, encore un peu endormi. Il s'était couché plutôt tard car il avait fêté avec ses quatre compagnons la première farce qu'ils avaient effectuée la veille au milieu de la Grande Salle, et qui avait nécessité des semaines de préparation. Le tour qu'ils avaient joué à leurs camarades et professeurs, même ce ces derniers s'étaient vite soustraits de l'emprise du sortilège d'illusion, qui n'était qu'sort de première année, les avaient vraiment fait rire. Il fallait dire que leurs victimes avaient eu la vision d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres affublé d'un splendide tutu rose, dansant au centre de la Grande sans oublier de lancer quelques clins d'œil particulièrement étonnants.

_Draco sortit des cuisines, d'ailleurs il avait dû soudoyer un troisième année de serdaigle pour connaître leur emplacement précis, et le jeune sorcier venait de verser discrètement dans chaque récipient d'eau, de jus de citrouille, d'alcool … de la potion d'Amplification, qui rendrai le charme d'illusion plus puissant. L'héritier légitime de la famille Malfoy se hâta de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, et d'y retrouver ses trois compagnons._

_Neville et Adrian regardèrent Gabriel, et lui firent un signe de tête : le signal. D'un autre signe, mais de la main cette fois, le fils de Nicolas Flamel indiqua que le moment était venu. A l'attaque ! Ouragan et Azur ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Assis à la table des Serpentard, comme à leur habitude, les deux complices profitèrent de la diversion offerte par Gabriel et Draco, faisant semblant de se chamailler, ce qui était plutôt habituel entre les deux étudiants, afin de pointer leur baguette et prononcer d'une même voix :_

_- Illusio !_

_Aussitôt le sort prononcé, l'illusion se mit en place. Comme l'avait pensé Neville et Adrian, un Seigneur des Ténèbres pas si impressionnant qu'à son habitude, il fallait dire que voir Voldemort en tutu rose dansant -très mal- au milieu des étudiants de Poudlard, en faisant des clins d'œil plutôt suggestifs à tout le monde, ôtait son image terrifiante des esprits, le temps de l'illusion tout du moins._

_Mais enfin que ce passe t-il donc ici ? Voldemort en nymphette ? Je suis fou ou quoi ? C'est peut être mon grand âge qui me joue des tours. Je crois que le surmenage dans mon état de vieillesse avancé n'est pas très bon pour ma cervelle de Serdaigle. Enfin on ne peut pas nier que le tutu ajoute un charme certain à Voldemort, mais je sûr que çela m'irait mieux, songea le grand Albus Dumbledore en admirant l'illusion avant de le faire maintenant quel est le petit plaisantin à qui je dois cette petite rigolade ?_

_Hein ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tutu ROSE ? Quelle idée ? Ça ne va pas vraiment avec son teint de cadavre ambulant. Bon alors regardons à quel élève avons-nous à faire. C'est curieux j'ai l'impression que la petite bande de Serpentard du fond se marre les messieurs Potter -si j'avais su qu'il finirait dans ma maison celui-là -Londubat je l'aurai pas parié non plus pour être chez les serpents ce gamin là- Malfoy -lui par contre ça ne m'étonne pas trop- et Flamel -dont je ne sais pas trop quoi penser si ce n'est que ce garçon est un véritable génie- sont les auteurs de cette blague. Pour la peine je donne vingt points à Serpentard – pour la ruse dont ils ont fait preuve n'allez pas vous imaginez des choses, je ne favorise pas du tout mes serpents, se convainquit le directeur de serpentards._

_Ahhhh ! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! En tutu dans la Grande Salle ? Maman j'ai peur, viens me chercher ! cria Ron à haute voix, attirant les rires de ses condisciples sur lui._

_Un peu de courage je suis dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor le brave après tout. Un lion n'a pas à avoir peur d'une nymphette tout de même qui danse horriblement mal même si elle a la tête de Vous-savez-qui._

_Le charme d'illusion fut enlevé par les professeurs Flitwick, et Dumbledore. Le petit sorcier décréta que ce sortilège était parfait : il était très bien exécuté, et il jugea, peut être avec trop de hâte, que l'élève lanceur de ce sort devait être au moins en troisième ou quatrième année. Sur le coup, il ne pensa pas que le charme avait pu être lancé par deux sorciers._

_Un message s'inscrivit en lettres d'or :_

_Monsieur Ouragan pense qu'il est dommage d'avoir interrompu la danse de Voldemort_

_Monsieur Azur trouve que le rose va parfaitement au Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Monsieur Soz a remarqué que Voldemort faisait des clins d'œil à Albus Dumbledore_

_Monsieur Light voudrait ajouter que le dit mage noir devrait devenir Danseur Etoile_

_Les Shadows vous remercient pour ce moment d'attention et à la prochaine !_

_Le message s'effaça au bout de plusieurs minutes. Tous les élèves riaient à cœur ouverts, de même que les professeurs._

Gabriel se dirigea vers la salle de bains et prit une douche rapidement avant que tous ses camarades ne déboulent en réclamant la place. Il prit néanmoins le temps de réfléchir à son frère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Le lien des jumeaux, maintenant qu'il était plus près d'Adrian -pas seulement au niveau de la distance mais également de manière sentimentale- il le sentait s'étendre de plus en plus dans sa tête. Avant il lui était facile de l'ignorer, comme une voix qu'il faisait taire au fond de son esprit. Mais aujourd'hui, il ressentait la douleur de son jumeau, et il est incapable de l'ignorer, tout d'abord parce qu'elle refusait de disparaître même lorsqu'il prenait une potion pour les migraines, et parce qu'il aimait Adrian. Il était son jumeau, comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'aimer, ou alors l'ignorer ?

Le fils de l'alchimiste retourna dans le dortoir des premières années, pour y trouver une bande de garçons réveillés. Il attendit sur son lit ses amis encore quelques minutes, Draco passant bien plus de temps que nécessaire sous la douche le matin – celle qu'il prenait le soir étant légèrement plus courte – afin de se rendre tous ensemble dans la salle pour déjeuner. Il valait mieux éviter de se balader seul dans les couloirs, le château étant un vrai labyrinthe il était extrêmement facile de se perdre lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas un minimum l'ancien édifice.

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était particulièrement bruyante, mais moins que le midi ou qu'en soirée, certains élèves étant un peu dans les choux. Neville donnait la becquée à son nouvel animal, le fameux renard à neuf queue, Kits que Dumbledore laissait entrer dans la Grande Salle pour raison inconnue, tandis que Gabriel se plaignait de Squall, assis sur lui qui laissait de longs poils blancs sur son nouveau pantalon noir. Draco mangeait avec élégance, il était un Malfoy tout de même, et Adrian buvait son chocolat chaud habituel en soupirant à la vue de ses compagnons.

La journée fut longue pour nos quatre serpentards. Draco détestait la botanique : une plante magique ayant failli lui arracher un bras la semaine précèdente, Gabriel haïssait l'astronomie, ils en avaient fait la veille au soir, et dresser une carte du ciel n'était décidément pas un de ses hobbies, Adrian voulait tuer leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et oui Quirrel était de retour, mais un peu amoché. Il leur avait parlé des vampires et de son turban – qui sentait particulièrement fort il fallait l'avouer - pendant toute un heure entière, et bon nombre d'élèves l'évitaient au maximum désormais, quant à Neville, il avait peur d'aller au prochain cours de potions, n'étant pas très doué et sentant le regard brulant de son professeur lui informer qu'il n'avait pas à faire sauter un seul chaudron sinon …

Le soir, avant l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe des serpentards, Gabriel se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de consulter des livres parlant du lien sacré des jumeaux sorciers. Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherches fastidieuses, il trouva un ouvrage qui relatait différentes caractéristiques de ce lien :

_Le lien des jumeaux, chez les sorciers, est particulièrement puissant : un jumeau peut ressentir les sensations, les sentiments de son frère. Il peut savoir s'il est en bonne santé, ou s'il vient de mourir, ou même si celui-ci est en train de copuler, quelle que soit la distance qui les sépare._

_Plus ils sont proches plus le lien sera fort. On dit que les jumeaux célestes, Castor et Pollux, pouvaient communiquer par un puissant lien télépathique. Cependant jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucune paire de jumeaux présentant cette capacité n'a été enregistré._

Gabriel feuilleta le livre, mais le reste de l'ouvrage ne contenait rien de bien intéressant, il relatait juste l'histoire de plusieurs jumeaux sorciers particulièrement célèbres, comme les frères Palding, ou bien Fran le Grand et Fren le majestueux. En somme rien de bien passionnant, surtout qu'il s'agissait de toute évidence plus de mythes que de faits réels.

Il regarda ensuite le livre écrit par Merlin qu'Abelfort et Ollivander lui avaient offert à son dixième anniversaire. Il avait déjà essayé de lire, mais il était écrit en Runes Anciennes et la traduction n'avait pas donnée grand-chose. Mais aujourd'hui le fils de l'alchimiste décida qu'il était temps de commencer à le lire, et puis il devenait meilleur en Runes grâce aux enseignements de Clarence et de son père, ainsi que des nombreux ouvrages qu'il avait consulté depuis son entrée dans la célèbre école de magie écossaise.

Après quelques mois de dur labeurs, il finit par obtenir une traduction approximative des premières pages.

_Ceci est l'œuvre de ma vie, à moi Merlin, l'Enchanteur. Toutes mes recherches, mes connaissances du monde et de la magie, est relaté par mes soins dans cet ouvrage._

_Je suis ce que l'on appelle un Enchanteur ou un Mage. Ce secret, gardé très précieusement par quelques rares sorciers de sang-pur qui je le sais transmettront les récits à leur héritiers, héritiers qui en feront de même, doit survivre bien après ma mort. L'histoire de la magie, celle de notre monde est jalousement gardée par leurs soins. Ils comprennent son importance vitale pour notre communauté. Les Mages sont très rares, ce sont des sorciers à qui la Magie offre de nombreux pouvoirs, et un don. Le don que j'ai obtenu afin de m'aider à accomplir la tâche qui m'était destinée, m'a permis de devenir un maître du temps, le seul ayant existé et qui existera jamais en ce monde, mais aussi de parler toutes les langues connues et inconnues de notre monde ainsi que celles des moldus, des connaissances qui me furent d'un grand secours dans l'accomplissement de mon destin._

_Je sens aujourd'hui la mort venir, et je dois transmettre mon savoir. Cependant, rares en sont dignes. J'ai ensorcelé ce manuscrit afin qu'il ne se dévoile qu'a sept sorciers au cours des âges, sorciers dont j'ai fait la connaissance en voyageant à travers les temps. J'ai alors compris qu'ils auraient besoin de mon savoir, de mon aide pour les aider à mettre en marche leur destin étincelant. Ce sera sept mages, mais le quatrième à pouvoir lire mon ouvrage sera le plus puissant de tous. Je parle d'un garçon qui naîtra plus de mille ans après la fondation de Poudlard, et qui sera adopté par l'immortel. Je te souhaite bonne chance mon garçon pour tout ce que tu devras accomplir au cours de ta longue vie. Sache que tant que tu ne seras pas tué, ta vie sera éternelle. C'est l'un des cadeaux que la magie nous offre. Mais tout cela à un prix, tu t'en doutes bien, tu devras en retour à la Magie une vie de servitude : lutter contre le mal et les seigneurs des Ténèbres qui se succèderont, et instaurer sécurité, paix, protection et libre arbitre. Pour ce faire, tu ne pourras jamais connaître la paix de l'âme ni celle de ton esprit avant ta mort. La tâche qui nous incombe doit avoir toute notre attention, nous ne pouvons-nous en détourner à moins de cautionner de nombreux trépas._

_J'ai vu le don qui s'offrira à toi mon jeune garçon. Il sera sans limite, mais dangereux également si tu ne parviens pas à le maîtriser, il te consumera entièrement. Cependant tu ne seras pas seul dans cette aventure. Tu ne pourras lire dans cet ouvrage que la partie qui te concerne jeune Mage, l'avenir tout comme le passé doivent rester à leur places respectives. Je vais t'enseigner à travers lui. Il te suffira de prononcer distinctement les mots « Delun Merlin ». Il est imortant que ne parle à personne de ce que je vais te confier, cela doit rester entre mes apprentis et moi-même. Tous les secrets de la magie et du monde ne sont pas bons à révéler, ni à savoir._

Gabriel ferma le livre en tremblant. Les mots du choipeau magiques prenaient enfin un sens. Il avait peur, très peur. Il devait sauver le monde magique ? Dd quoi ? De Voldemort ? Des moldus ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Le jeune sang-pur se rendit dans sa chambre et cacha le livre dans un des compartiments de sa malle magique à neuf serrures. Il prit son balai, ses parents lui avaient renvoyé sa Flèche de Cristal par Hibou Express dès qu'ils avaient appris sa nomination au poste de poursuiveur chez les serpents.

Gabriel courut rejoindre ses amis et tous les trois se rendirent au terrain de quidditch pour leur premier entraînement. Le capitaine, Fabien de Lorse les attendait.

- Ah ! Mes nouvelles recrues ! Je me présente je suis Fabien de Lorse, capitaine de l'équipe des serpentards. Je suis en sixième année.

- Je suis Draco Malfoy et voici Neville Londubat, faut faire gaffe il est vicieux le petit, Adrian Potter notre mini Héros et Gabriel Flamel philosophe et penseur à ses heures perdues, déclara Draco en rigolant.

- Messieurs voici vos uniformes et vos tenues d'entraînement, dit-il en leur tendant une pile de vêtements aux couleurs vert et argent. Maintenant au boulot ! Et dépêchez-vous !

L'entraînement fut long et douloureux. Fabien était très autoritaire et menait son équipe avec fermeté et adresse. Marcus Flint, une espèce de grosse brute sur pattes vachement sympa était attrapeur. Sylvia Râaurel et Anissa Meré jouaient le rôle de batteuses : elles étaient peut être fines et semblaient inoffensives, mais il valait mieux faire attention à leur batte et surtout à ne pas se retrouver entre les deux. Le gardien n'était autre que Fabien de Lorse. Il gardait ses buts de la même manière qu'il menait son équipe, et rares étaient les buts qu'il encaissait.

Les trois poursuiveurs rejoignirent Neville qui les attendait dans les tribunes depuis le début de l'entraînement.

- T'as vu comme on est des pro Neville, demanda Adrian à Azur.

- Evidement ! Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis deux heures ? Du tricot peut être ? répondit Neville tout en se moquant de son ami.

- Ca va Gabriel ? Tu as l'air pensif, murmura Draco.

- Je … Désolé je réfléchissais.

Le fils de l'alchimiste ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans son esprit le passage du livre de Merlin. Dès ce soir, il fallait qu'il convoque l'Enchanteur afin d'avoir une explication. Mais sur quoi ? Sur son identité de Mage ? Sur le rôle précis d'un Mage ? Sur ses futures tâches ? Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait rester dans l'inconnu comme cela.

- Hey les gens ! On va manger ? questionna le blond des Shadows.

- Un estomac à pattes celui-là, affirma Neville avec conviction.

- J'approuve Monsieur Azur, répondit Adrian.

- Hé jvous permet pas de ….

- Pas besoin de ta permission Ouragan.

Après une discussion relativement longue qui finit en bataille générale (Draco contre le reste des Shadows) que l'héritier des Malfoy perdit – mais avec grâce parce qu'un Malfoy est toujours gracieux quelles que soient les circonstances - les quatre serpentards passèrent déposer leur affaires et balais dans le vestiaire des serpents, suite à quoi ils se rendirent dans le Grande Salle afin de prendre leur repas en compagnie des autres serpentards. La discussion à toutes les tables portait sur les nouveaux farceurs de Poudlard : le groupe des Shadows composé des mystérieux Ouragan, Azur, Soz et Light. La table de Salazar Serpentard, comme celle des autres maison n'y échappa pas.

- Vous avez vu comment Vous-savez-qui dansait ? On aurait dit qu'il avait un balais dans le cul, rigola Pansy.

- Y'a que toit dans toute l'école à regarder la manière dont il dansait ma vieille. Il était complètement ridicule dans son tutu rose, affirma Blaise.

- Disons que je l'imaginais pas comme ça, pouffa Millicent. Et encore moins en danseur étoile !

- Il se raconte que les professeurs n'ont aucune idée de qui peuvent être les Shadows, mais il penchent pour des quatrièmes années ou des troisièmes années, ajouta Draco.

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont de quelle maison ? Questionna Gabriel en souriant.

- Serdaigle, cria Pansy.

- Gryffondor, hurla Millicent.

- Serpentard, murmura Blaise. Sûrement des troisèmes années, parce que on apprend des sortilèges d'illusion plus puissants dans les cours de Flitwick. Et le coup était trop minutieusement préparé pour des gryffondors et trop vicieux pour des serdaigles. Et puis les poufsouffles …

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque tous les serpents furent couchés, Gabriel se rendit dans la salle sécrète des Shadows avec son livre sur Merlin l'Enchanteur.

Il pointa sa baguette devant lui et prononça les mots :

- Delun Merlin !

Aussitôt une brume blanche tomba sur la pièce, et dès qu'elle eut disparue, on put voir un homme avec une barbe au moins aussi longue que celle du directeur, au centre de la salle.


	10. Un nouveau maître

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, ainsi que quelques personnages comme Clarence Fang.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. J'ai corrigé le chapitre 8 (celui ou Hermione apparaît dans une autre maison que celle des gryffondors). Je serai bientôt en vacances jusqu'à début août. Ma fic sera donc en pause jusque-là. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster un autre chapitre avant de partir. 

* * *

**Chapitre 10** Un nouveau maître

Poudlard, Ecosse, mardi tard dans la nuit.

La Lune avait depuis longtemps envahie le ciel lorsque Gabriel s'était rendu dans le QG des Shadows, la fameuse salle abandonnée dont Draco leur rabattait les oreilles presque tous les jours, se vantant de sa plus grande découverte depuis le début de l'année – il fallait dire que c'était bien la seule -, oubliée depuis des siècles et gardée par une magnifique nymphe prénommée Alice. Le fils de l'immortel Nicolas Flamel venait d'utiliser la formule écrite dans le vieux livre, écrit en runes de la main de Merlin en personne.

En parlant de ce sorcier célèbre, l'Enchanteur ou du moins son fantôme ou quelque chose du genre se trouvait devant Gabriel. Celui-ci ne put murmurer qu'un seul mot, complètement surpris :

- Merlin !

L'homme ne ressemblait pas à l'image que Gabriel avait de Merlin. Au lieu d'un vieillard avec une longue barbe blanche, à moitié aveugle et ridé, il pouvait voir un sorcier dans la force de l'âge, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds foncés mais tout de même avec un très longue barbe qui étonnamment semblait tressée. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier bleue et tenait fermement dans sa main droite sa baguette magique en bois de cerisier.

- Bonjour. Je crois que je peux affirmer sans me tromper que tu es Gabriel Seth Flamel, anciennement connu sous le nom d'Harry James Potter, répondit l'Enchanteur.

- Euh … Oui je suis bien Gabriel. Mais vous n'êtes pas censé être … , hésita le jeune Flamel.

- Mort ? Quel brillant esprit de déduction ! Mais passons vite sur ce point veux-tu ?

Je le suis en effet, et depuis longtemps. J'ai été empoisonné il y a huit cent ans en Italie, dans la belle ville de Rome. Mais cela est une autre histoire, et elle ne te concerne pas. Cependant je suis bel et bien là. La formule « Delun Merlin » m'a ramené dans ce monde pour cette fois. A chaque fois que tu la prononceras, j'apparaîtrai aussitôt dans les environs. J'ai laissé cette formule uniquement à toi sur les sept Mages qui pouvaient et qui ont lu mon livre. Tu es le seul à avoir besoin de mon enseignement en personne, et de mon soutien.

- Attendez, déclara Gabriel, vous dites que je suis un Mage ? Qu'es ce que c'est exactement ?

- Tu es effectivement un Mage, celui destiné à être le plus puissant d'entre tous. La Magie t'a offert à ta naissance un immense pouvoir. Elle t'a choisi et bien d'autres avant toi. Tout comme il y en aura après toi. C'est un cycle qui n'en finira jamais. En plus de grands pouvoirs, la Magie te donnera un don. Le mien est d'être le maître du temps, c'est ainsi que je peux me trouver en ta présence alors que je suis mort depuis de nombreux siècles, expliqua Merlin.

- Un don ? Que serais-je capable de faire ? questionna Gabriel, intrigué.

- Je ne peux pas te le révéler. C'est l'une des nombreuses choses que tu devras découvrir par toi-même. Cependant je peux t'enseigner la magie. Je peux t'apprendre à contrôler ton énergie, à combattre et surtout à survivre. Car mort, tu ne sauveras personne. Ton rôle est de sauver le monde magique. Je crois que tu as déjà commencé à réaliser l'immensité de ta tâche. Autant te prévenir toute de suite, cela ne sera pas facile. Loin de là. Mais je crois que tu n'auras pas à accomplir ton destin seul mon garçon.

- Sauver le monde ?

- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Nul n'échappe à son destin. Viens. Demain tu n'as pas cours je crois ?

- Non, nos professeurs organisent un tournoi pour les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années. Nous sommes dispensés de cours toute la journée.

- Très bien. Ainsi nous allons commencer ton enseignement dès ce soir. Nous allons commencer par de la méditation. Cela pourra t'aider plus tard pour devenir animagus.

- Bien Merlin.

- Non, tu dois m'appeler Maître Merlin. Tu es mon disciple désormais, tu dois respecter mes ordres.

- Bien Maître Merlin.

- Assieds-toi par terre en tailleur. Ferme les yeux et fais le vide en toi, puis essaye de visualiser ta magie. De la comprendre. De l'assimiler, ordonna le vieux sorcier à son nouveau disciple.

Le garçon obéit. Il se plaça comme venait de lui demander Merlin et ferma les yeux. Il tenta de faire le vide en lui, d'oublier tous ses problèmes. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour arriver à un semblant de paix dans son esprit. Gabriel chercha en lui la chose qui faisait de lui un sorcier. Sa magie. Celle qui brûlait à l'intérieur de son être. Il finit par la trouver, elle était là, tel un immense feu au fond de lui. Elle brillait de mille feux et possédait une couleur dorée. Le fils de l'alchimiste ne sa rappela pas avoir vu quelque chose de plus beau, de plus magnifique.

- Alors, demanda Merlin après un long moment d'attente, plus de trois heures.

- C'est incroyable ! C'est magnifique, explosa Gabriel. Tous les sorciers ont cela en eux ? Je veux dire avec le doré et tout ?

- Ta magie est dorée ?

Merlin sembla surpris. La magie de son nouveau disciple était dorée. Du jamais vu même chez les meilleurs des Mages. La couleur dorée signifiait avait tout une puissance quasiment illimité, bien plus grande que celle de tous les autres Mages. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une force brute, et incontrôlée.

- Non Maître Merlin.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant un peu de pratique. Puisque tu as vu ta magie, t'en servir sera plus facile. Mais la puissance seule ne suffit pas, il faut aussi de l'expérience. Cela je peux te l'apporter. Commençons alors. Tu vois la cible au fond de la pièce ? Lance-lui un expelliarmus. Fort.

Gabriel s'exécuta. Il toucha le centre de la cible. Le mannequin perdit son bâton de bois qui faisait office de baguette magique.

- Non Gabriel, pas comme ça. Le sort ne sert pas qu'à désarmer son adversaire. Il permet également de propulser tes ennemis. Ne pense pas qu'à désarmer. Recommence maintenant.

- Expelliarmus !

Le mannequin heurta le mur tout en étant perdant sa baguette qui tomba aux pieds de Gabriel.

- Très bien.

Merlin le fit travailler tous les sorts qu'il y avait dans ses livres de première année, et Gabriel fut étonné de leurs effets. Ils étaient bien plus puissants que ce qu'il s'imaginait, qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple sortilège de lumière, Lumos, pouvait permettre d'obtenir l'avantage lors d'un duel en aveuglant un ennemi un bref instant ?

Merlin le fit travailler sans relâche pendant des heures et des heures. Gabriel était épuisé, et ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes.

- Stop ! cria le maître à son apprenti. Assez pour aujourd'hui. Nous reprendrons cette leçon vendredi soir. Parlons un peu de théorie avant de finir. Connais tu les quatre Runes Anciennes les plus puissantes, celles qui dégagent le plus de magie ?

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Alors apprends. Ce sont les Runes Elémentaires : l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Les quatre éléments principaux sont utilisés dans beaucoup de sorts. Contrôle ces Runes et tes maléfices n'en seront que meilleurs et plus forts, expliqua Merlin. Mais nous ne pourrons les travailler que d'ici trois ou quatre ans. Ces éléments sont dangereux, et seuls les fondateurs étaient des maîtres élémentaires.

- Des maîtres élémentaires ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils maîtrisaient les éléments ?

- Oui. Godric Gryffondor était le maître du Feu Originel, Salazar Serpentard le maître de l'Eau Sacrée, Helga Poufsoufle maître de l'Air Purificateur et Rowena Serdaigle maître de la Terre Porteuse de Vie. Quels sont tes ennemis ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Gabriel d'une voix faible. Je pense que ceux qui se mettrons en travers de mon chemin deviendrons mes adversaires. Dumbledore et Voldemort sont mes ennemis. Ils nous manipulent, nous enlèvent notre libre arbitre, notre liberté, même nos joies et nos peines. Ils nous prennent tout et les sorciers les suivent comme des moutons. Toutes les personnes comme eux sont mes ennemis. Ils pourrissent notre monde.

- Tu dois rassembler autour de toi des personnes partageant tes convictions, tes idées. D'ici un peu moins de sept ans tu entreras dans le monde actif. Fais toi une place dans ce monde, gagnes y de l'influence, et trouve toi des amis, des connaissances influentes. Tu dois commencer dès maintenant. Ta tâche est si grande que tu auras besoin d'aide pour parvenir à la réaliser. Mais tu as encore du temps mon garçon, pour l'instant il te faut apprendre tout ce que tu devrais savoir, et te faire tes propres opinions sur ce monde, et pas seulement en surface. Tout cela est bien plus profond que tu ne le penses malheureusement.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure, puis Merlin ordonna à son disciple d'aller se coucher. Après tout, il n'était pas loin d'être six heures du matin. Avant que Gabriel n'ai eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, l'Enchanteur avait déjà disparu dans une douce lumière blanche.

Le fils de l'alchimiste rangea son livre dans le bac qui portait le nom de Light. Il cacha le livre sous une pile de feuilles. Chaque Shadow avait dans cette pièce un bac pour ranger quelques bricoles qu'il souhaitait laisser dans leur Quartier Général.

La pièce en elle-même était très grande, presque autant que la salle commune des serpentards, sauf qu'elle n'était pas verte et argent. Les murs étaient en pierres blanches et beiges, les quelques rideaux possédaient une couleur bleue foncée, la même que celle des canapés. Il y avait une table et des chaises à proximité d'un début de bibliothèque, en effet, il n'y avait que peu de livres pour l'instant.

Une fois dans son lit, Gabriel n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir, terrassé par la fatigue due à l'entraînement de son Maître. Le garçon se réveilla vers les onze heures. Il se doucha et s'habilla en vitesse après avoir constaté que le dortoir était vide.

Le sang-pur regarda le panneau d'affichage :

Le tournoi de duel réservé aux élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années débutera à neuf heures trente précises. Tout élève retardataire souhaitant participer ne sera pas admis. Il est fortement conseillé aux élèves ne participant pas de regarder les duels et d'en tirer ainsi de l'expérience.

Minerva McGonagall

Sous-directrice du Collège Poudlard

Gabriel se rendit en cuisine.

- Pourrais-je avoir un petit déjeuner ? Je viens juste de me lever, expliqua le sorcier aux elfes de maisons de Poudlard.

- Bien sûr, fut la réponse des petites créatures qui s'activèrent pour le garçon puisse manger le plus tôt possible.

Après un copieux repas composé de lait chaud, croissants, pains au chocolat et jus de citrouille, Gabriel se décida pour aller dans la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre ses camarades qui devaient sûrement regarder le tournoi de duel organisé par l'école de sorcellerie.

Il trouva les Shadows devant l'estrade de duel.

- Hey Gaby ! On a pas osé te réveiller ce matin vu qu'on ne savait pas trop à quelle heure tu t'étais couché, déclara Draco. Tu faisais quoi ?

- J'étudiais dans le QG. J'ai revu des sorts de première année.

- A ok, répondit Adrian. On a entendu des gryffondors dirent que le couloir interdit du troisième étage serait gardé par un chien à trois têtes.

- Un cerbère tu veux dire ? demanda Gabriel.

- Oui exactement Gabriel. Mais la question est plutôt que fait -il ici ?

- Il doit probablement garder quelque chose, murmura Neville.

- Le chien ne s'appelle pas Touffu par hasard ? questionna Light.

- Que veux-tu dire par là Gaby ? posa Draco.

Le dit Gaby attira ses amis dans un coin discret.

- Touffu garde la pierre philosophale.

- La quoi ? demanda Adrian.

- C'est une pierre que mon père a crée grâce à l'alchimie. Elle permet de créer l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. Elle peut également changer n'importe quel métal en or.

- Et que fait-elle ici ?

- Eh bien, le citronné a exigé de mon père qu'elle soit mise à Poudlard pour plus de « sécurité » mais je suis sûr qu'en réalité il veut s'en servir d'appât et pour lui-même.

- D'appât ? Mais pour qui ? questionna Draco.

- Pour Voldemort, répondit Adrian avant que Gabriel ait le temps de parler. Ça semble évident dès que l'on connaît le plus grand souhait de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il veut par-dessus tout devenir immortel. Quel meilleur moyen que d'utiliser la pierre philosophale ?

- Et ton père n'a pas peur qu'on lui vole Light ? interrogea Neville.

- Non. Je connais très bien mon père. Il a déjà prévu un plan. Mais si je vous le dévoilais maintenant ce ne serai plus drôle au moment venu, rigola Gabriel. Mais en attendant, il faudra que nous surveillions la pierre. Essayons de savoir qui est l'envoyé de Voldemort et prenons-le à son propre jeu.

- Je pense que c'est Quirrel, affirma Adrian avec conviction. Il a été absent le jour même des premiers cours, et il bégaye tout le temps.

- Et alors ? demanda Neville.

- Bah je l'aime pas, c'est tout.

La discussion sérieuse au début se transforma en une bataille de chatouille contre Adrian.

Les Shadows regardèrent la finale du tournoi de duel qui opposait deux septièmes année : Mélodie Qum de Poufsoufle et Ivan Norge de Serpentard.

Ce fut Mélodie qui entama le duel avec un simple expelliarmus qu'Ivan contra en utilisant l'un des sorts de bouclier, protego. Puis il riposta avec le sortilège de stupéfaction que la poufsoufle évita sans difficulté d'un pas gracieux sur le côté. Elle renvoya à nouveau l'expelliarmus à son adversaire qui faillit perdre sa baguette, se rattrapant au dernier moment.

Ivan cria :

- Aquamentis !

Le sortilège envoya une grande gerbe d'eau sur son adversaire, si bien que celle-ci manqua de tomber sur le sol glissant. Une belle démonstration de la ruse des serpentards. La jeune poufsoufle riposta :

- Airuz !

Le sort libéra les vents qui se précipitèrent à l'assaut de son ennemi, qui tomba par terre mais se releva en vitesse. Il n'avait pas encore perdu ce duel !

- Maoua Risu !

Le maléfice toucha Mélodie, beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse l'éviter ou lancer un sort de bouclier, et ses jambes se retrouvèrent paralysées. Cependant la jeune femme connaissait le contre-sortilège, si bien que les mots qu'elle prononça détruisirent l'effet de Maoua Risu.

Les deux élèves s'envoyèrent des sorts de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à ce que Mélodie s'écria :

- Expelliarmus !

Ivan bloqua le maléfice très facilement mais Mélodie enchaîna, trop vite pour lui :

- Stupéfix !

Le serpentard se prit le rayon de plein fouet et tombe sur le sol, stupéfixié par la poufsoufle qui gagna donc le duel haut la main.

On pouvait dire que les élèves, déjà surpris qu'une poufsoufle arrive en finale du tournoi de duel, furent presque choqués de la voir obtenir la victoire avec brio. Mélodie fit remporter quarante points à sa maison pour son duel.

Gabriel soupira, le monde était décidément plein de préjugés. Encore une chose qu'il allait devoir changer si il avait bien compris sa tâche de Mage. Le jeune sang-pur était terrorisé, tout ce que Merlin lui avait révéler lui faisait peur, très peur. Depuis toujours, il voulait que leur monde change, il reposait sur des fondations trop archaïques. Mais savoir qu'il devait, seul, même si ses amis pouvaient l'aider cela n'était pas pareil, réformer le monde magique, trop corrompu, trop mauvais … Un monde qui menaçait de s'effondrer très bientôt …


	11. Noël

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, ainsi que quelques personnages comme Clarence Fang.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. Voila enfin la suite. Bonne lecture.

**RAR :**

Mikamic : Je ne suis pas aller à Tehu pour la bonne raison que cette ville n'existe probablement pas, même si il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup voyager. J'ai effectivement lu le premier tome des secrets de l'immortel Nicolas Flamel il y assez longtemps et c'est là que j'ai pris les pouvoirs de Pernelle.

Pour ceux qui m'ont demandé, je ne ferais pas les sept années à Poudlard, juste la première et la dernière.

**Chapitre 11 **Noël

Poudlard, Ecosse, 18 Décembre.

Gabriel se hâta de terminer sa valise en bourrant à l'intérieur quelques affaires supplémentaires dont plusieurs vêtements, un plan de Poudlard, ses plumes et de nombreux rouleaux de parchemins, le livre de Merlin, sa boîte à secrets qui contenait plusieurs photos sorcières de lui et des Shadows, et deux livres empruntés à la bibliothèque de l'école.

D'un coup de baguette magique il fit voler sa valise devant lui, et quitta le dortoir réservé aux élèves de première année des serpentards. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et grimpa dans le Poudlard Express alors que celui-ci commençait à partir.

Gabriel trouva ses trois amis, dans un compartiment au fond du train, en pleine discussion.

- Light ! On se demandaient si tu allais rater le train, s'exclama Draco, toujours surexcité et en forme olympique.

- Je devais terminer ma valise, répondit le dit Light.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais finie hier soir. D'ailleurs, pourquoi dès que je suis réveillé la nuit, tu n'est pas dans ton lit ? questionna Neville, toujours aussi observateur et discret.

Gabriel hésita. Devais t-il leur avouer que Merlin en personne lui enseignait la magie et surtout la théorie car il était trop jeune pour utiliser sa magie à un niveau trop élevé ? Ils allaient le prendre pour un fou. Ou peut être pas. Il fut sauvé par l'intervention de Hermione Granger, une étudiante particulièrement brillante et élève dans la maison du téméraire Godric Gryffondor.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Lavande Brown par hasard ? interrogea la brune.

- Non pas depuis le petit déjeuné, affirma Draco.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas raté le train …, grimaça Hermione.

- Faudrait demander à Gaby, il a faillit le rater aussi, pouffa Adrian. Faut dire que il est pas souvent à l'heure et avant de partir il a toujours quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

- Oh ça va ! Je suis pas tout le temps en retard ! Mais je n'ai vu personne. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais merci quand même. Je vais aller la chercher dans le reste du train. Bon voyage ! déclara la gryffondor en sortant du compartiment.

- Sympa cette fille, murmura Neville.

- Je trouve aussi. Par contre elle devrait aller chez un coiffeur sorcier pour ses cheveux. Ils ressemblent vraiment à une touffe de poils, affirma Draco avec professionnalisme.

- Ah, ça recommence, soupira Neville. Draco et les cheveux.

- Et les vêtements aussi, compléta Adrian en rigolant.

- Il manque plus que le maquillage Mademoiselle Malfoy, termina Gabriel.

Mais les trois acolytes n'eurent pas le temps d'en rajouter encore qu'une bonne couche car Draco leur avait sauté dessus et tentait de les vaincre et ainsi d'obtenir des excuses à coup de chatouilles. Une fois de plus il fut le perdant de cette petite bataille.

Le reste du chemin fut un peu moins agité. Gabriel pensait tandis que Neville et Adrian se défiaient aux échecs. Draco lisait sagement un livre.

Le fils de Nicolas Flamel repensait à ce début d'année scolaire. Le temps avait filé vite, et les fêtes de Noël étaient déjà là. Comme une bonne partie de ses camarades, Gabriel rentrait chez lui pour passer ses vacances en compagnie de ses parents et amis. Il espérait de tout cœur que Draco, Neville et Adrian puissent venir à Kirkwall pour le réveillon du nouvel an. En parlant de son frère, Gabriel ne savait toujours pas quelle conduite adopter. Il avait peur de dire la vérité à son jumeau et d'être rejeté, ignoré. Et cela il ne pouvait le supporter, rien que l'idée le faisait trembler de peur. De plus il craignait que son reniement et son adoption aient abîmé le lien. Il lui fallait des conseils. Et Gabriel savait exactement qui pouvait lui venir en aide.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de King's Cross à onze heures trente précise. Les Sadows sortirent du train à regrets, tristes de se quitter pour un bon moment. Surtout que Draco et Adrian ne risquaient pas de passer de très bonnes vacances, et Neville de rester pour sa grand-mère Augusta une pâle copie de Franck Londubat, son père.

Gabriel repéra son père et sa mère sur le quai, observés par une grande majorité des sorciers et sorcières présents. Il fallait dire que le couple immortel sortait rarement en public, et ce depuis de nombreux siècles. Mais l'arrivée de leur fils Gabriel et sa rentrée au collège Poudlard avait changé la donne. L'héritier de l'immense fortune des Flamel se précipita vers ses parents.

- Maman ! Papa ! cria t-il en en les enlaçant tour à tour.

- Bonjour Gaby, murmura une voix que le jeune sorcier était incapable d'oublier, celle d' Arya l'elfe qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

L'elfe avait grandit pendant son absence, et atteignait maintenant le taille de Gabriel. Elle sauta sur lui afin de lui faire un gros câlin. Il fallait dire que son ami lui avait tant manqué.

- Arya ! hurla le jeune Flamel en retour. Faut que jte montres pleins de choses qu'on m'a appris là-bas ! Et que je te racontes tout ce que j'ai vu !

- Allons-y alors, déclara Pernelle. Nicolas, j'emmène les enfants en transplanage d'escorte, on se retrouve au château ?

- Très bien. Je vais prendre Squall avec moi. Tehu trouvera le chemin tout seul, affirma l'alchimiste.

Gabriel fit un signe de main à ses amis et partit avec sa mère et Arya. Il avait hâte de retrouver le château de Kirkwall, la forêt qui le bordait et surtout les elfes, Jiu, Gyu, Ollivander et Abelfort. Il transplanèrent directement devant le Manoir et traversèrent les protections magiques mises en place par Nicolas. Gabriel Se précipita dans sa chambre suivi par Arya et Squall.

Les deux enfants se mirent à discuter des moments qu'ils avaient passé loin de l'autre.

- Et ce jour-là avec les Shadows ont fait leur première farce : avec un simple sortilège d'illusion et une potion d'amplification. Il ont tous pu admirer un Voldemort en tutu rose qui dansait dans la grande salle, raconta Gabriel avec un grand sourire.

- Tous ? s'étonna Arya. Même les élèves les plus âgés et les professeurs ? Aucun n'y a échappé ?

- Non aucun, y compris le citronné de directeur. Mais ils ont vite réussit à rompre le sort. En tout cas on a bien rigolé avec Draco, Neville et Adrian.

- T'a du trop te marrer à Poudlard ! s'exclama l'elfe. Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, je commençait à m'ennuyer un peu sans toi.

- Un peu ? questionna Gabriel, soupçonneux.

- Bon d'accord beaucoup, avoua son amie. Il faut dire que chevaucher des licornes ou des sombrals seule n'est pas très amusant. Mais je ne suis pas l'unique personne à qui tu as manqué : Gyu et Jiu étaient plutôt déprimés. On ne les a pas vu très souvent depuis ton départ. Tu devrais les inviter à passer te voir.

- Tu as raison. Dès l'arrivée de Tehu je leur écrirai, promit Gabriel.

Les deux enfants passèrent leur journée ensemble, puis se séparèrent le soir venu, car Arya devait rentrer chez elle. Ses parents l'attendaient pour le dîner.

Les jours passèrent très vite à Kirkwall pour Gabriel et on arriva vite à la veillée de Noël. Pour l'occasion les elfes étaient venus en compagnie de Jiu, Gyu et Ollivander. Abelfort n'avait pas pu venir car il devait fêter le réveillon avec son frère et quelques connaissances.

- Gyu ? demanda Gabriel. Je peux te parler un moment ?

- Bien sur gamin, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Ils allèrent dans un coin tranquille, où personne ne pourrait les entendre ni même les voir. Gyu commençait à s'inquiéter un peu en raison de toutes ses précautions prises par le jeune sorcier.

- Alors gamin de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

- Je …, hésita Gabriel. Tu sais que j'ai un jumeau, Adrian Potter ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Et ?

- Voilà, murmura le fils de Nicolas, j'ai fait sa connaissance et je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et deux autres amis.

- J'imagine qu'il n'est pas au courant que c'est toi son frère ?

- Oui. C'est justement le problème, je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui. Je sais que je devrais lui dire mais si il refusait de me croire ? Si il me rejetait ? Et d'un côté, j'ai toujours vécu sans lui et je n'en suis pas mort non ? J'ai déjà une famille, pourquoi voudrais-je un frère alors que Nicolas, Pernelle et Clarence veillent sur moi depuis dix ans ? questionna Gabriel, en pleine peur.

- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions je crois gamin, souffla Gyu. Si tu as peur que ton frère te rejette c'est que tu recherches son amour fraternel et non une amitié même très forte. C'est normal que tu es besoin de lui, de sa présence et de son soutien, c'est ton jumeau tu connais le lien qui vous unis. Qu'importe que tu es un famille qui t'aime et prend soin de toi, tu auras toujours besoin de lui et il aura toujours besoin de toi.

- Je crois que tu as raison Gyu. Mais je me posais une question, le lien des jumeaux est sensé être très fort non ? Je ne ressens quelque chose que lorsqu' Adrian est traversé par une émotion puissante, sinon juste le sentiment permanent d'être incomplet, expliqua Gabriel.

- Je me rappelle maintenant que tes parents t'on adopté et on fait de toi un véritable Flamel par un rituel alchimique. Il est possible qu'il est brisé le lien qui te reliait à ton frère, n'en laissant qu'un infime partie, exposa l'elfe noir.

- Est-il possible de le réparer ?

- L'alchimie peut faire et défaire le monde, avoua Gyu. Elle peut détruire pour créer. Elle n'a aucune limite et tu es capable de t'en servir. Un rituel à détruit le lien des jumeaux qui vous reliait Adrian et toi, et un rituel lui redonnera naissance.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, l'alchimie reste un grand mystère pour moi. Comment sais-tu tout cela Gyu ? interrogea Gabriel avec curiosité.

- Je suis un elfe noir gamin. Je suis né depuis plus de mille vies sorcières. Ma connaissance du monde et de la magie est bien plus grande que ce que tu peux t'imaginer, bien plus grande que celle de ton père et de ta mère réunies. Tu pourrais demander à Nicolas de t'aider pour le rituel, car après tout c'est lui qui a fait le premier et il est considéré comme le maître alchimiste parfait, le plus puissant dans cette branche de la magie si peu répandue.

- Je ne peux pas en parler à mon père, et encore moins lui demander de l'aide. J'ai la sensation que c'est une tâche que je dois accomplir seul. Ou du moins avec Adrian et juste lui.

- Je pense que tu en capable Gabriel, murmura Gyu en enlaçant le gamin, et un elfe noir ne se trompe jamais.

Gabriel lui tira la langue, et Gyu le tapa sur la tête avant de déclarer :

- Maintenant allons fêter Noël.

- Attend Gyu, souffla Gabriel, et si le lien était beaucoup trop abîmé pour être remis en place ? Que ce passerait-il ?

- Hum, réflèchit l'elfe noir. Je pense que l'alchimie terminerais de la briser, ou alors une fusion. Oh et puis je ne sais pas trop. On verra plus tard gamin, Noël n'attend personne.

Le réveillon organisé par les Flamel fut grandiose, mélangeant la musique, la danse, le repas, et bien sûr une grande distribution de cadeaux dès les premiers coups de minuit. Gabriel offrit à Arya un pendentif en or représentant le soleil, et l'elfe lui avait donné en retour une clef magique forgée dans un métal inconnu des humains, et qui avait la propriété de pouvoir ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure, enchantée ou non.

Gyu offrit à son jeune protégé un ancien parchemin vieux de plus de mille cinq cent ans, écrit en runes anciennes. Cependant Gyu refusa de lui donner la traduction.

Jiu lui avait apporté un sachet ensorcelé par des nymphes, dans lequel on pouvait transporter n'importe quel objet sans que le sac grandisse ou devienne lourd.

- Gabriel, ceci est pour toi, déclara Ollivander en lui tendant un petit paquet que le jeune sorcier ouvrit sans faire d'histoire.

Le cadeau était composé d'un nouveau chaudron en étain, plus grand que la taille demandée par Poudlard, d'un lot d'ingrédients rares et de plusieurs fioles en cristal avec un bec en argent. L'héritier des Flamel remercia le marchand de baguettes magiques en l'enlaçant amicalement.

- Je suis Alenor du clan des elfes de la lune, et je t'apporte un présent de la part des miens, murmura un elfe qui faisait partit du même clan que son amie Arya. Nous t'invitons à passer le prochain été en notre compagnie dans la cité elfique de Vrongad.

- Je … Merci beaucoup, murmura Gabriel.

Ce qui émerveilla le plus Gabriel fut le cadeau de ses parents. Il avaient fait construire pendant son absence un immense terrain de Quidditch, dans une partie de leur propriété, aux normes internationales ainsi qu'un vestiaire luxueux.

- Pour t'entraîner, ajouta Nicolas, et t'amuser avec tes amis.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Gabriel tenta -car tel était le mot- d'apprendre à Arya à jouer à son sport favori, mais ce fut peine perdue. Après avoir passé deux jours entiers à convaincre l'elfe de grimper sur le balai, il fallu quatre jours de plus pour qu'elle réussisse à aller droit. Elle refusa de jouer au poste d'attrapeur « c'est un truc de fillette de chercher une pauvre balle dorée » , également aux buts « gardien moi ? Jamais ! » et aussi à toutes les autres places. Le jeune Flamel finit donc par abandonner et retourna monter des sombrals en compagnie de l'elfe.

Gabriel écrivit à ses amis pour leur demander de venir passer le nouvel an chez lui, à Kirkwall. Il reçut les réponses dans la semaine qui suivit.

_Hey Light !_

_Mes parents ont accepté que je vienne après des longues heures passées à les convaincre. Je leur aient dit que une amitié avec toi ne pouvait être que profitable pour la famille Malfoy, que ton père était très influent et très puissant, qu'il maîtrisait l'alchimie et j'en passe …_

_Je viendrais en utilisant la poudre de cheminette le 31 à 18 heure comme convenu. J'ai déjà plein de choses à te raconter à toi et autres._

_Ouragan _

_Cher Light,_

_Ma grand-mère à accepté sans le moindre problème, je pense qu'elle est heureuse de se débarrasser de moi-même si ce n'est que pour si peu de temps._

_Tu a demandé à ton père pour la pierre philosophale alors ? A-t-il déjà un plan en tête ? Dis lui que je serais ravi d'aider._

_Bon je dois y aller avant que ma grand-mère ne rapplique et qu'elle me punisse._

_Azur _

_Light,_

_Ma lettre va te sembler courte mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Mes parents m'entraînent toute la journée sans relâche depuis le début des vacances. Normalement je serais là le 31 mais je ne peux rien promettre._

_Soz_

Gabriel commença à réfléchir sur le lien des jumeaux. Le parchemin offert par Gyu lui donnait une idée de rituel. Il parlait d'une seule âme, mais coupée en deux morceaux.

A Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore savourait tranquillement un délicieux bonbon au citron vert allégé en sucre sous le regard méfiant de son phénix, Fumseck. Son plan avait fonctionné, et avant la fin de l'année, lui directeur de la plus grande école de magie anglaise serait encore plus acclamé et admiré. Mais il fallait qu'un certain Survivant se remette dans le bon chemin et le soutienne dans toutes ses actions.


	12. Nouvel an au Ministère de la Magie

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, ainsi que quelques personnages comme Clarence Fang.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. Voila enfin la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12** Nouvel an au ministère de la magie

Kirkwall, Angleterre.

- Gabriel ! cria Pernelle à son adorable rejeton qui venait une fois de plus de lui faire à Clarence et à elle une farce avec la complicité de son charmant mari.

En effet les deux sorciers avaient désormais un splendide costume de volaille, d'un beau jaune vif, ou plutôt de poule pour la femme du célèbre alchimiste et de coq pour l'autre sorcier de Sang-Pur. Autant dire que les deux victimes de cette petite plaisanterie n'étaient pas de très bonne humeur. Alors que Pernelle allait piquer une grosse colère à son fils et son mari, il faut dire qu'elle commençait à en avoir plus que marre de leurs blagues vaseuses, un hibou grand duc déboula dans l'immense salle à manger du manoir des Flamel. L'oiseau posa une lettre sur la table en marbre et se mit à attendre patiemment.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Nicolas attira la missive à lui. Il la décacheta et la parcourue des yeux durant plusieurs minutes. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, et même Gabriel n'osait bouger pour se réfugier dans une autre salle, loin de la colère de sa mère. Il fallait dire que rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient leur adresse et qui leur écrivaient. De plus Pernelle remarqua que le cachet de l'enveloppe était celui du Ministère de la Magie. Qu'es-ce qu'on leur voulait ?

- Le Ministère de la Magie, déclara Nicolas en interrompant le silence présent depuis de nombreuses minutes, à décidé d'organiser une grande réception pour fêter le nouvel an. Tous les sorciers de Sang-Pur sont invités évidement, ironisa l'alchimiste de plus de six cent ans. Les sorciers au Sang-Mélé et les Nés-Moldus sont conviés également mais je doute qu'ils aient reçus une invitation officielle.

- On est obligé d'y aller papa ? questionna Gabriel déçu.

- Oui, je crois, répondit Pernelle. Je sais que tu devais faire la fête ici avec tes amis mais ils est fort probable qu'ils soient aussi de la partie. Sauf peut être Neville, mais je peux t'affirmer sans le moindre doute que Draco et Adrian seront présents.

- Tu es sûre maman ? interrogea de nouveau le fils Flamel.

- Oui, toutes les grandes familles de Sang-Pur seront présentes ainsi que leurs héritiers respectifs. Vas donc envoyer une lettre à tes amis pour leur dire que tu iras au Ministère de la Magie pour le réveillon du nouvel an et que tu espères les voir là-bas.

- Bien man', acquiesça Gabriel en sortant de la pièce.

- Pourquoi crois tu qu'ils nous invitent Nicolas ? demanda Pernelle, de nature plutôt méfiante.

- Je pense que plus de « célébrités » viendront, plus le Ministère de la Magie sera … disons populaire. Et il est vrai que personne ne peut ignorer deux sorciers immortels. A moins qu'ils ne veulent vérifier quelque chose …

- Tu crois qu'ils veulent savoir si Gabriel est bien notre fils, notre héritier ?

- C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter malheureusement. Il vrai que nous avons plus de six cent ans Penny, alors pourquoi avoir eut un enfant maintenant et pas avant ? Il faut avouer que c'est un peu louche, même aux yeux de nos proches, murmura Nicolas à sa femme.

- Je sais, avoua Pernelle. Mais avant que Clarence ne nous demande de prendre soin de Gabriel et de l'élever comme si il était notre fils je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir m'en occuper ou de ne pas réussir à le protéger de notre « célébrité ». Et puis je ne désirais pas en avoir un non plus, mais dès qu'il m'a dit pour Gabriel j'ai su que nous devions l'élever, et que je l'aimais déjà avant de le connaître.

- Je sais Penny, je sais.

Pernelle et Nicolas discutèrent encore longtemps, afin de trouver une raison à la naissance de Gabriel. En tous cas, si quelqu'un tentait de se renseigner dans les archives du Service de la Citoyenneté Sorcière, il verrait que Gabriel à des papiers en règles et partage bien leur sang et celui de leurs ancêtres respectifs.

Le jeune Flamel, qui ignorait qu'il était le sujet de la conversation entre ses parents, déboula tout à coup dans la pièce, suivi par Squall, gambadant joyeusement derrière son maître. Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la salle à manger du manoir.

- Tu voulais quelque chose Gabriel ? interrogea Nicolas avec curiosité, sûr que son fils voulait leur parler.

- Euh … oui. Je viens d'écrire à mes amis pour savoir si ils viennent pour le nouvel an au Ministère de la Magie. Et je, hésita le jeune garçon, je voulais que tu me parles du rituel qui a fait de moi un Flamel.

- Si cela te fais plaisir Gabriel, répondit Nicolas, intrigué par le comportement de son fils unique.

- Merci pa'. On peut voir ça maintenant si ça ne te gène te pas ? interrogea de nouveau le jeune garçon. Je sais que cela peut être étrange de demander cela mais je veux vraiment connaître mon passé. Je … il le faut.

Le ton sur lequel parlait Gabriel fit presque peur à Nicolas. Il semblait si sérieux, on avait l'impression que la survie même du jeune sorcier dépendait de son savoir sur sa petite enfance, sur le rituel … L'alchimiste se rendit alors compte pour la première fois de la magie qui tournoyait autour de lui, son aura, à la manière d'une bulle protectrice. Elle l'enveloppait complètement. Nicolas parvenait à en saisir la couleur, de l'argenté. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une aura de cette teinte, et il pensa qu'il lui faudrait demander à Pernelle ce qu'elle en pensait, car son épouse avait la capacité de les regarder en se concentrant légèrement. Cependant il doutait que sa femme n'avait jamais songé à admirer celle de son fils unique.

L'alchimiste guida son fils dans son laboratoire et s'assit sur un petit fauteuil, face à Gabriel. Il tentait de lui expliquer la manière dont il avait procéder avec Pernelle.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu as coupé les « fils » qui me rattachaient aux Potter ? interrogea Gabriel tout en mordillant le bout de ses ongles.

- C'est exact, et après cela ta mère et moi avons utilisé notre sang et celui de Clarence pour te lier à nous, terminant ainsi le rituel alchimique, expliqua Nicolas d'une voix calme et paisible. Tu voulais savoir autre chose Gabriel ?

- Euh oui, je voudrais créer grâce à l'alchimie un cadeau pour mes amis, une sorte de pendentif qui nous permettrait d'alerter les autres en cas de problèmes par exemple, où qui détecterait l'usage d'un imperium sur son détenteur, exposa le jeune garçon à son père.

- Si tu veux Gabriel, j'imagine que tu souhaites y arriver par toi-même ? questionna le célèbre alchimiste, membre de la guilde des alchimistes.

- Oui, répondit le sorcier en souriant.

- Il y a des livres sur mes étagères qui pourraient t'aider en cas de besoin, et n'oublies pas de m'appeler avant de brûler mon laboratoire.

- Promis, murmura Gabriel en souriant à son père.

Celui-ci quitta les lieux afin de rejoindre sa femme dans le salon, laissant seul son fils unique dans son précieux laboratoire alchimique. Gabriel s'attela directement à sa tâche, et rédigea de nombreux calculs et formules, cherchant celles que son père avait du utiliser pour le séparer légalement de ses géniteurs et le lier aux Nobles lignées des Flamel et des McDouglas.

Le jeune sorcier chercha pendant plusieurs heures des centaines de combinaisons pour tout autant de formules très complexe ainsi que de nombreux calculs incompréhensible pour la majorité de sorciers. Il mit ses parchemins de coté et se pencha sur les pendentifs qu'il voulait réaliser pour Adrian, Neville, Draco et lui-même. Cette tâche lui sembla bien plus facile, et bien plus simple. Il ne lui fallu qu'une heure pour trouver créer le rituel adéquat à son idée et un peu plus d'une demie heure pour réaliser les quatre objets. Il leur donna, grâce à l'alchimie, une forme différente pour chacun : celui d'Adrian était un balais magique, Neville une plante un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, Draco un magyar à pointes et pour lui-même un serpent. Il accrocha chaque pendentif à une chaîne mince en mithril.

Le jeune sorcier se pencha de nouveau sur le rituel qui le lirait à nouveau avec son frère. Il pensa un instant à invoquer Merlin pour lui demander des conseils, puis renonça. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait le faire seul, quitte à se tromper.

Il fouilla dans les livres de son père, jusqu'à trouver un parchemin glissé entre deux rayons de l'immense bibliothèque personnelle de l'alchimiste le plus connu à travers le monde de la Magie et même celui des moldus. C'était un simple morceau de papier avec des mots griffonnés en long en large et en travers, écrits de la main de son père -l'écriture quasiment illisible le démontrait sans le moindre doute- qui résolvait en une seconde tous ses problèmes. Il s'agissait des formules que son père avait utilisé pour le rituel, rituel qui avait fait de lui l'héritier des Flamel. Le jeune sorcier passa une nouvelle heure à les étudier, les unes après las autres, et prit des notes. Au bout d'un certain temps, il réussit à créer son propre rituel pour le lier à son frère, et rétablir ainsi le lien des jumeaux, brisé une dizaine d'années auparavant. Il lui suffirait à Gabriel de tracer un pentacle sur le sol, avec son sang, de s'y mettre à l'intérieur en compagnie d'Adrian avant de fermer le cercle. Une formule ou deux à prononcer et échanger leur sang afin de la partager de nouveau.

_L'alchimie_, songea Gabriel, _crée et détruit. Il n'y a aucune limite à sa puissance, car elle est infinie. Je ferais mieux d'aller trouver un coin tranquille dans le forêt et d'invoquer Merlin afin de travailler un peu ma magie et mon corps._

La semaine passa lentement au yeux de Gabriel, ses amis lui manquaient énormément, bien qu'il les connaissait depuis peu –il fallait l'avouer- il se sentait bien avec eux, en sécurité et confiant. Surtout avec Adrian. Il devait à tout prix rétablir leur lien de jumeaux, ce lien si unique et si précieux que son père avait brisé sans la moindre précaution. L'espace d'une seconde, le sorcier se demanda si il devait en vouloir à l'alchimiste, puis il se maudit pour cette pensée : son père avait tout fait pour lui, et ce depuis qu'il l'avait nommé héritier de la noble lignée des Flamel, faisant de Gabriel un sorcier de sang-pur, descendant des Flamel.

Le soir tant attendu par le jeune sorcier arriva vite, et c'est accompagné de ses parents qu'il se rendit à l'immense réception organisée par le Ministère de la Magie. Si au début le jeune Flamel trouva le lieu un peu minable- il faut dire que l'entrée par la cabine téléphonique n'était guère impressionnante- il trouva le reste splendide : de la grande statue de bronze au escaliers vernis. Il s'amusa de voir des avions de papier transmettre des messages de plus ou moins grande importance.

Tous les invités s'écartèrent sur le passage du jeune héritier des Flamel ainsi que sur ceux de l'alchimiste immortel et de sa femme, la légendaire Pernelle McDouglas Flamel. Les chefs des plus grandes famille de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise dévisageaient Gabriel, se demandant si il avait l'étoffe d'un leader, comme l'exigeait son rang désormais connu de tous. Des jeunes filles regardaient le sorcier avec tendresse et même désir. Désir d'être celle qui serait promise à l'héritier si charmant de cette prestigieuse lignée, bien plus ancienne que tout autre famille de sang-pur présente dans la luxueuse salle de bal du Ministère de la Magie.

Gabriel quitta ses parents afin d'aller à la rencontre des Malfoy dans le but de voir Draco. Le jeune Flamel se présenta à eux avec les convenances requises et immédiatement ceux-ci surent qu'il faudrait que l'enfant rejoigne leur camp.

- Bonsoir Lord et Lady Malfoy, déclara le garçon avec naturel, tout en faisant un baise main à Narcissa. Je suis Gabriel Flamel mais je suppose que tout le monde ici est déjà au courant de ma présence en ces lieux.

- C'est exact Gabriel, répondit Lucius Malfoy avec calme et dignité. Je crois savoir que vous êtes dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard, alors dites moi comment trouvez-vous Poudlard ?

- C'est un endroit magnifique, bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de préférer mon manoir anglais. Il est bordé de bois et de forêts magnifiques où vivent beaucoup de créatures magiques. Il n'est pas rare d'y apercevoir une licorne, un sombral ou même une nymphe.

Gabriel discuta une longue demie heure avec le Lord Malfoy, tentant de lui cacher ses pouvoirs qui brillaient à travers son aura, cet halo lumineux qui l'entourait chaleureusement dans une étreinte protectrice.

La fête dura de longues heures, heures que Gabriel passa en compagnie de ses trois meilleurs amis. Les Shadows firent la connaissance de Maya et de sa sœur jumelle May, deux jeunes filles de leur âge étudiant à Serdaigle depuis le début de l'année.

- Alors c'est vous les Shadows ? questionna Maya avec son indiscrétion habituelle.

- Que ? s'exclamèrent en cœur les quatre serpentards.

- Ne faîtes pas les idiots tous les quatre, nous ne sommes pas si bêtes que nous avons l'air, répliquèrent en cœur les jumelles, Maya et May. Nous l'avons remarqué à votre dernière farce, c'était bien trop évident. Vous étiez les seuls à avoir le culot d'enfermer ce crétin de Lockart dans les toilettes de Mimi Geinarde.

- Ok, murmura Draco en souriant, nous sommes les magnifiques, les intelligents, les …

- Shadows, déclara Neville à voix basse afin de stopper son ami dans ses énumérations légèrement stupides.

- Alors quel sera le prochain coup chef ? demanda Maya à Adrian.

- Hé ! C'est moi le chef dans cette bande de vils farceurs, s'écria Draco, d'un ton pompeux.

- Arrête un peu veux-tu Draco ? interrogea Neville tout en frappant le crâne de son ami si … enfin Draco quoi.

- Hé mais attend, cria le blond, qui a dit que nous cherchions des nouvelles recrues ? Surtout des filles quoi ?

Cette fois ci, ce fut May qui le tapa à la tête, le faisant ronchonner. Il se mit à bouder dans son coin, lançant des regards un peu partout, se méfiant de possibles-futurs-nouveaux-coups sur la tête.

- Dis Gaby, alors on peut se joindre à vous ? Hein ? questionna Maya, attendant impatiemment une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas trop, murmura le concerné.

- Aller Gaby! supplièrent les jumelles diaboliques en cœur.

- Bon ok les filles, mais attention les Shadows, c'est plus que des amis, c'est une famille : notre famille, souria Gabriel.

- Yes man ! crièrent Maya et May en parfaite synchronisation.

Les six enfants continuèrent à parler pendant une bonne demie heure, jusqu'à ce que les danses débutent. Par courtoisie, Draco invita May à danser avec lui.

- Hey Neville, demanda Maya, vient on va danser.

Elle traîna le jeune sorcier sur la piste et l'embarqua dans une danse de l'aristocratie sorcière.

- Adrian ? interrogea Gabriel. Il faut que je te parle, dit-il en jetant des regards aux alentours, en privé.

- Je te suis cher compagnon, répondit son frère en souriant à son ami.

Le fils de l'alchimiste guida Adrian à travers un dédale de couloirs, de pièces et de portes, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois, tout au fond du Département des Mystères, inoccupée à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège « _Alhomora_ ». Il pénétra dans la petite salle et la referma derrière son jumeau.

- Je … J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Adrian, murmura Gabriel d'une voix hésitante.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea l'héritier du clan Potter. Je t'écoute.

- Tu es … Je suis …

Gabriel ne savait pas trop comment avouer ses découvertes, son secret à son frère. Il avait peur qu'Adrian le haïsse pour lui avoir caché. Et pour rien au monde il ne voulait perdre le jumeau qu'il venait de retrouver, et qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

- Tu as peur Gabriel ? Vas-y n'ais pas peur, tu peux me faire confiance, rassura Adrian Potter.

Le fils de Nicolas Flamel prit sa respiration et lâcha d'une seule traite :

- Je ne suis pas né Gabriel Seth Flamel, Nicolas et Pernelle m'ont adopté par un rituel alchimique, en faisant cela, il m'ont lié à eux, et ont fait de moi le dernier héritier des Flamel. Ils ont ainsi coupé tout les liens qui me reliaient à ma famille, et à mon frère. A ma naissance on m'a donné le nom de Harry James Potter …


	13. Interminable soirée

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, ainsi que quelques personnages comme Clarence Fang.

**Note de l'auteur :** merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire vous plait. Voila enfin la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13** Interminable soirée

Gabriel ferma les yeux, attendant et craignant en même tant la réaction de son frère. Il avait peur, peur de perdre ce nouvel ami, ce frère avec qui il n'avait pas eu la chance de grandir. Le fils de l'alchimiste regretta que son père l'eut séparé de son jumeau, et coupé le lien, même sans le vouloir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Gabriel ouvrit finalement ses paupières et fixa les iris de son frère. Adrian n'avait pas encore perdu son expression stupéfaite, et le regardait, les yeux en larmes. Il courut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son frère et se précipita sur son jumeau, le serrant dans ses bras comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde. Le fils de Nicolas Flamel fut agréablement surpris par ce geste. Il sentit Adrian blottir sa tête dans son cou, cherchant instinctivement la protection de jumeau, qu'il avait recherché pendant de si longues années.

Adrian quitta l'étreinte de son frère et le regarda. Il lui posa la question fatidique :

- Depuis quand le sais tu ?

- Mon père me l'a appris il y a plusieurs années, avoua Gabriel. Mais je crois que je le savais inconsciemment : j'ai toujours ressenti des émotions, certes faibles, mais qui n'étaient pas les miennes. J'en ai parlé à mes parents et ils m'ont expliqué que mes géniteurs étaient James et Lily Potter. La suite n'a pas été dure à deviner.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit au début de l'année ? interrogea de nouveau l'héritier Potter.

- J'imagine que j'avais trop peur d'être rejeté, ou d'être trop diffèrent de la vison que tu avais forgée de moi, pendant de longues années, exposa Gabriel.

- Tu es tout pour moi. Jamais je ne te laisserai mon frère, répondit Adrian à son jumeau enfin retrouvé.

- Le lien des jumeaux est sacré dans la civilisation maya. Pour eux, il relie une même âme qui a été coupé en deux parties à la naissance. Je crois que j'ai le moyen de le réparer, et de relier nos esprits une seconde fois mon frère, murmura Gabriel. Mais es-tu d'accord pour cela ?

- Alors que faisons ? demanda Adrian.

- Je vais pratiquer un rituel alchimique que j'ai moi-même mis au point sur les bases de celui réalisé par mon père pour couper les liens entre moi et la lignée des Potter. La clef est le sang bien sûr car il faut accepter d'en payer le prix : ton sang c'est l'essence de ton être, capable de raconter ta vie et de nommer tes ancêtres sans la moindre difficulté. Il te définit comme ce que tu es.

Gabriel se mit à tracer un pentacle sur le sol avec son sang et celui de son frère à l'aide d'un pinceau en poils d'hippogriffe et d'une coupole contenant leurs sangs réunis. Il inscrivit le pentacle dans le sol méticuleusement en faisant attention de ne commettre aucune erreur sous le regard attentif de son jumeau. La tâche lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Il faut faire vite Gabriel, souffla Adrian, on pourrait remarquer notre absence d'un instant à l'autre, et tout serait fichu pour de bon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prêt. Mais l'est tu mon frère ? questionna le fils Flamel. Parce qu'il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible.

- J'ai attendu cet instant depuis que nous avons été séparé.

Et prononçant ces mots, il entra dans le pentacle, se plaçant en son centre suivit par son jumeau. Gabriel tendit un petit couteau de sacrifice en argent à Adrian, qui sans la moindre hésitation, entailla son poignet gauche et son sang se mit à couler sur le sol, se répandant sur le pentacle, sans dépasser les courbes magiques tracées préalablement. Le dernier héritier des Potter appuya sur son poignet afin de remplir un verre à pied en cristal du liquide carmin qui s'écoulait dans ses veines. Ses actes furent bientôt imités par son jumeau, le regard empli de détermination. Ils échangèrent leurs verres et murmurèrent d'une voix commune :

- Que ce que le sang a détruit soit de nouveau créé par sang !

D'un même geste, ils burent d'une traite le contenu de leur verre en cristal, contenant le sang de l'autre. La pièce exigüe fut baignée d'une intense lumière réchauffant l'atmosphère du lieu. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une décennie, Adrian se sentit enfin complet, il n'était plus seul dans ce brouillard aveuglant qui faisait partit de son quotidien. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son frère, et ne vit personne.

- Gabriel, héla-t-il tout en recherchant son jumeau disparu du regard, mais il ne semblait pas être dans la salle.

C'est alors qu'il croisa son reflet dans un grand miroir aux bordures d'or et de pierres précieuses. Mais le garçon qui le regardait fixement, le dévisageant n'était pas lui. Il avait l'air plus âgé, plus grand et surtout il possédait des cheveux bruns, mi- longs et très lisses. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Adrian compris que le rituel avait fait plus que réunir leur âme à lui et à son jumeau comme à leur naissance, il leur avait offert un seul et même corps.

- _Adrian ? Tout va bien pour toi ?_entendit le garçon dans sa propre tête.

- _Oui, est-ce normal que tu parles dans ma tête ?_

_- Non, il a dû y avoir un problème pendant le rituel. Il semble que nous partageons désormais le même corps. Laisses-moi les commandes, nous allons à Kirkwall, murmura le jeune Flamel._

Adrian sentit l'esprit de son frère pousser et aussi se retira-t-il dans le fond du corps, laissant à Gabriel le pouvoir de contrôler leur nouveau corps. Aussitôt, il sentit que Gabriel tentait de les faire transplaner, mais il échoua lamentablement. Après tout, il fallait dire que cette pratique magique très courante nécessitait néanmoins un permis et une formation accessible seulement aux sorciers majeurs.

_- Je suis déjà venu dans cette partie du ministère une fois avec mère. Il y a un accès à des cheminées à quelques couloirs d'ici si on arrive à s'y rendre sans se faire repérer, nous pourrons nous rendre à Kirkwall grâce à la poudre de cheminette non ?_

_- Excellente idée cher frère. Guides moi, répondit Gabriel._

Les deux frères, à travers des dédales de couloirs et d'impasses, couraient, sautaient et lançaient des sortilèges d'un même mouvement. Adrian se sentait revivre : pour la première fois il ressentait la présence de son jumeau au plus près de son âme, et pour cause car Gabriel et lui habitaient désormais un corps commun. Il se surprit à vouloir que les choses restent ainsi : nul ne pourrait alors le séparer de son frère tant chéri aux cours des années, et ce malgré son absence.

_- Tu sais que j'entends toutes tes pensées Adrian ? murmura son jumeau doucement. Mais je te promets que si tu le souhaites vraiment, rien ne nous séparera jamais mon frère. _

_- Bien sûr que je veux ! s'exclama Adrian fortement. Mais j'ai tellement peur que ce temps soit éphémère. Ne pourrions-nous pas rester un et ce pour toujours ?_

_- Nous serons toujours un, mon frère, et ce même si nous arrivons à récupérer nos corps. Cet instant restera gravé dans nos mémoires pour toute l'éternité, exposa Gabriel à son jumeau. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin réunis, nous ne nous séparerons jamais, n'ai crainte Adrian._

_- J'aimerais que tu restes toujours dans ma tête, et moi dans la tienne. Tes pensées apaisent mon âme et ses tourments. Remus Lupin me racontais souvent l'histoire de Castor et Pollux, les jumeaux célestes qui sont immortels à tour de rôle. Ensemble, la légende veut qu'ils soient invincibles._

Gabriel ne répondit rien au discours de son frère. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer une fois dans leur propre corps.

_- Stop ! cria Adrian. Il faut traverser la salle._

_- Tu veux dire celle où est réunie l'élite du monde sorcier d'Angleterre ?_

_- Exact, souffla son frère. Glissons nous en leur compagnie sans éveiller les soupçons, sous une autre identité. Grâce à ce corps, nous paraissons majeurs, et nul ne nous reconnaitra. Parlons quelques instants avec ceux qui nous abordent pour ne pas paraître louche et empruntons une cheminée à l'abri des regards._

_- Il va nous falloir éviter à tout prix Neville et Draco, ils connaissent trop nos mimiques habituelles pour ne pas tout comprendre rapidement. En avant, glissa-t-il à son frère._

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent à travers les sorciers et sorcières les riches et plus célèbres que comptait la société magique de Grande-Bretagne. Leur hôte marchait avec prestance et grâce, et à la fois inconnu et débarquant du département des mystères, il attira à lui chaque regard de la pièce immensément grande. De sa grande taille et de ses yeux vermillon, un bleu et l'autre vert, il fit chavirer les cœurs des jeunes femmes pendant un instant.

- Monsieur ? appela un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Je suis Lucius Malfoy, et vous êtes ?

- Aaron, baron de Senvenly. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'ai entendu parler de vous jusqu'en Irlande. Votre renommé vous précède dignement.

_- Tu est génial mais qui est ce Aaron au juste ?questionna Adrian._

_- Plus tard je te prie._

- Mais c'est moi qui suis enchanté très cher, répondit Lucius. Alors dites-moi comment trouver-vous l'Angleterre ?

- Si je dois être honnête, alors je dirais archaïque. Votre gouvernement doit prendre au plus vite des décisions disons radicales. Vous devez trouver un leader qui conduira ce pays à l'ordre, sinon il est destiné à ne pas voir le XXIIème siècle je le crains. Mais cette confidence reste entre nous bien sûr.

- Cela va de soit Mr le baron, souffla Lucius. Mais …

- Cher Lord, il me faut disposer, des affaires extrêment urgentes requièrent mon attention, et ce le plus rapidement possible, déclara Gabriel. Au plaisir de vous revoir Mr Malfoy.

Le dit Aaron, baron de Senvenly quitta la pièce et disparut dans une traînée de poudre verte à l'intérieur d'une cheminée en marbre blanc. Gabriel et Adrian atterrirent dans la cheminée de la salle à manger du château des Flamel à Kirkwall. Là ils se précipitèrent dans le laboratoire de Nicolas, et se mirent à chercher une solution.

_- Au fait, qui est ce fameux Aaron au juste ?_

_- Un cousin de Clarence Fang tu sais mon parrain. Aaron est mort il y a cinq ans, mais l'apparence de notre hôte ce rapprochait de la sienne. Il ne sortait jamais de chez lui, et sa demeure est sous fidelitas. Seul Clarence sait qu'il est mort car il a cessé de lui envoyer des lettres chaque mois. Mon parrain ne l'a dit qu'a moi je crois, quand il a compris que son cousin était mort après l'absence de lettres. Il m'a relaté sa vie en pleurant à chaudes larmes, expliqua Gabriel._

_- C'est triste comme histoire. Cela veut dire que notre hôte va se prénommer Aaron maintenant, rigola Adrian._

_- On peut le voir comme ça. Nous sommes Aaron, pouffa l'autre âme._

_- Au moins notre hôte à une identité._

_- Et un ami en la personne de Lucius Malfoy je crois ? Tu as été remarquable mon frère. Tu as su le flatter facilement._

_- Il pourra nous être utile un jour qui sait. Peut-être que la lettre d'un certain baron de Senvenly nous sauvera un jour la vie. Il suffira juste de lui faire croire que nous partageons sa doctrine._

_- Et surtout celle de son maître, murmura Gabriel avec sadisme._

_- On pourrait utiliser une potion de Séparation d'âme._

_- Elle met presque huit mois à mijoter. Nous n'avons qu'une soirée pour retrouver nos corps respectifs ! Mais sinon ça pourrait être une bonne idée même si elle reste très risquée. Elle n'a pas été conçue pour notre cas unique._

_- On peut toujours essayer. Ton père est un alchimiste de renom, ce qui veut dire que c'est maître des potions non ? Il a surement une réserve immense de potions, et qui sait, peut-être a-t-il celle que nous désirons ?_

_- Derrière de rideau blanc je crois._

L'hôte fouilla dans la grande étagère en bois de l'alchimiste contenant des centaines de potions et philtres en tous genres. On pouvait y trouver des philtres de paix, d'amour, de nombreux poisons comme la Goutte du Mort Vivant ou du jus de la plante la plus vénéneuse ayant jamais existée, diverses potions de guérison, divers breuvages à l'aspect dangereux et bien sûr des potions à l'aspect vraiment très louches que Nicolas utilisait pour ses farces.

Aaron se saisit d'une fiole contenant un liquide entièrement noir comme une nuit sans Lune.

_- Là voilà !_

_- Alors buvons mon frère._

L'hôte décacheta le bec de la fiole en cristal et en bu le breuvage de couleur sombre. Les deux âmes crièrent, de même que le prétendu Aaron. La douleur fut si grande que leurs cris de souffrance des jumeaux s'entendirent dans tout le domaine des Flamel, et partout à travers la paisible ville moldue de Kirkwall.

Adrian se leva.

_- Je crois que nous avons souffert pour rien, cela n'a pas marché Gabriel._

_- Tournes toi et regardes moi mon frère._

Gabriel était face à lui, et avait de nouveau un corps bien à lui. Mais ce n'était plus le corps qu'il possédait autrefois. Celui-là semblait plus grand, moins chétif. Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'il en valait de même pour son propre corps. Le rituel les avaient marqué à jamais, leur enveloppe charnel, comme leur âme.

- Mais tu es toujours dans ma tête ?

_- Oui mon frère pour toujours, entendit Adrian._

- Il va bientôt être minuit, il faut nous hâter Gabriel.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les deux jumeaux faisaient leur réapparition au ministère devant leurs amis.

- On vous a cherché pendant plus de deux heures ! s'exclama Draco. Bon sang où étiez-vous passé ?

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, souffla Neville avec son calme habituel. Il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous.

- Et moi je suis curieuse, sourit Maya.

- Nous sommes allés prendre l'air et après nous avons fait connaissance avec un certain Aaron.

- Très gentil d'ailleurs, compléta Adrian.

- Et qui est-ce ? interrogea Draco.

- Une connaissance à ton père je crois, nous les avons vus discuter ensemble un peu plus tôt. Mais sinon c'est un baron irlandais il me semble.

- C'est exact, termina Gabriel.

- Vous semblez vraiment en phase tous les deux ce soir, remarqua Neville en fin observateur.

- Normal au vu de notre soirée, pouffa Gabriel.

- Si vous saviez, rigola Adrian.

Une fois dans son lit au chaud sous sa couette, Adrian se dit que cette soirée avait vraiment été interminable, mais très agréable au final. Un moment à partager son corps avec son jumeau était quelque chose d'unique.

_- Bonne nuit Adrian, entendit celui-ci dans sa tête._

_- A toi aussi Gabriel._

Les jumeaux s'endormirent sans savoir que bientôt ils seraient les nouveaux Castor et Pollux du monde sorcier. Cette nuit-là, comme la nuit de la disparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom, la constellation des gémeaux veilla sur Gabriel et Adrian durant leurs songes.


	14. Instants de paix

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi, ainsi que quelques personnages comme Clarence Fang.

**RAR : **Tout d'abord je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Windya : tu pourrais préciser ta pensée s'il-te-plait ?

Elodie57 : cette fiction ne sera pas un slash, en tout cas pas à propos des personnages principaux, sauf si je change d'avis entre temps, ce qui est possible. Je ne suis pas complètement décidée, sauf pour Gabriel et Adrian. Je ne vais pas détailler tous les évènements : la première année oui, mais les autres plus rapidement.

Ronnie32 : Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette situation ne sera pas unique :)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse pour le temps de parution qui a été très long pour le chapitre 13 mais j'ai été assez occupé ces derniers mois, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire.

**Chapitre 14 **Instants de paix

La lumière du soleil se levant réveilla le jeune garçon encore dans les bras de Morphée. S'étirant doucement ses avant-bras encore un peu engourdis, Gabriel quitta la chaleur dégagée par son édredon en plumes d'oies sauvages. Il se prépara en se hâtant et se rendit dans la cuisine de l'immense demeure, située deux étages en dessous de sa chambre.

Pernelle était assise en tailleur sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, sa bouche remuant par moment sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- Maman ? Tout va bien ?interrogea le dernier arrivé dans la pièce.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas mon trésor, répondit la femme de l'alchimiste une fois les yeux ouverts après plusieurs minutes. Nicolas est parti en Irlande du Nord pour une conférence avec son groupe de magiciens alchimistes habituel. Il ne rentrera pas avant plusieurs jours. Qu'as-tu fais à ton œil Gabriel ?

- Mon œil ? Euh rien, répondit Gabriel en se posant la question. Surement une farce de papa pour nous faire penser à lui, ou de Clarence. Je vais aller voir si je peux la faire disparaître. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien maman. Que s'est-il passé hier pour que tu sois en train de converser avec un fantôme aussi tôt le matin ?

- Rien que je ne puisse résoudre, répondit Pernelle, énigmatique.

Tout en regardant Gabriel quitter la pièce après avoir terminé son petit déjeuné, Pernelle songea à la soirée de la veille, au Ministère de la Magie. Son époux et elle-même avaient été le centre d'attention toute la soirée. Chaque personne présente y compris les sorciers et sorcières parmi les plus célèbres souhaitait leur parler pour diverses raisons –le prestige à l'idée d'être vu en compagnie du couple immortel magique le plus connu au monde, des questions qui brulaient les lèvres, pouvoir toucher un sorcier devenu immortel- et Pernelle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que de jeunes sorcières tournent autour de son mari tant aimé. Le ministre de la Magie, un sombre idiot selon l'avis éclairé de Nicolas et prénommé Cornélius Fudge, en personne les avait accueillis et leur avaient présenté de nombreux Lords et Ladies du territoire sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Ces « charmantes » présentations avaient duré beaucoup trop longtemps aux yeux avisés de la nécromancienne. Le ministre tentait de les attirer afin qu'ils travaillent pour le ministère au département des mystères, et qu'ils consentent à leur livrer tous leurs précieux secrets, conservés avec soin et difficultés dans le plus grand anonymat depuis près de six siècles et demi, dont celui de la pierre philosophale, l'invention la plus célèbre du plus renommé alchimiste à travers les mondes magiques et moldu. Chaque enfant se voyait raconter l'histoire des deux seuls sorciers ayant obtenu l'immortalité, et ce grâce à une pierre permettant de concevoir l'élixir de longue vie, qui absorbé à chaque nouvelle décennie stoppait les agissements du temps sur la magie et le corps, ainsi que sa capacité à transformer n'importe quel métal en or, rendant ses propriétaires infiniment riches.

Pernelle et son mari avaient été habillement questionné sur leur fils unique, seul héritier de tous leurs biens et de leur nom si reconnu, Gabriel Seth Flamel. Pernelle avait raconté qu'elle et son illustre époux y avaient pensé pendant de longues décennies avant d'être capables de se décider, pesant le pour et le contre, réfléchissant à la vie qu'ils offriraient à un enfant, à ce qu'ils lui lègueraient une fois adulte. Et puis Gabriel avait été conçu. Le ministre tenta par plusieurs méthodes d'obtenir l'adresse du lieu de résidence des Flamel, mais sans y parvenir, Nicolas étant un plus fin démagogue que Cornélius Fudge.

Clarence leur avait été d'une grande aide, leur indiquant les descendants des nobles familles des Malfoy, Black, Potter, Lestrange et autres dont Penny et son mari ne connaissait que leurs lointains ancêtres, rencontrés bien avant qu'ils ne décident de se dissimuler au monde.

Mais le pire avait été la brève rencontre avec le célèbre directeur de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore leur avait parlé de leur fils pendant un petit moment, enchainant questions et interrogations diverses. Il voulait savoir qui avait formé le garçon à la magie, ses qualités et ses faiblesses même, en somme il semblait demander aux parents d'un enfant comment il pourrait contrôler leur progéniture dans les prochaines années. Pernelle et Nicolas ne révélèrent que peu d'information sans utilité quelconque, mais le leader de la Lumière -comme il aimait se faire nommer- parut satisfait, ne se doutant pas une seconde des plans des Flamel, pensant posséder toute leur confiance, après tout l'éternel alchimiste lui avait confié la garde de sa précieuse pierre philosophale, le joyau qui lui permettait d'allonger sa vie et celle de sa femme indéfiniment.

Pernelle n'avait que peu aperçut son unique héritier au cours de l'interminable soirée, seulement quelques fois avec ses amis : le jeune Draco Malfoy qui semblait être doué d'une intelligence au moins aussi grande que celle de son père, et qui portait une loyauté sans faille à l'égard de ses camarades, Neville Londubat un garçon qui n'attirait que très peu l'attention avant de rentrer dans cette petite bande où il s'épanouissait sans l'ombre de son père –paix à l'âme de Franck-, et enfin le dernier le célèbre garçon-qui-a-survécu également connu sous le nom d'Adrian Potter et que Penny savait être le jumeau de sa propre engeance. Il y avait avec eux deux autres jumelles que la nécromancienne ne connaissait pas, mais dont les parents devaient être présents, et elle pouvait affirmer sans faute que les deux adolescentes étudiaient à Poudlard avec son enfant.

Par conséquent, Pernelle n'avait pas vraiment passé un très bon réveillon, mais elle avait pu compter sur son époux. Ils avaient dansé durant plusieurs heures sur la grande piste de la salle et ses précieux instants avaient réconforté la nécromancienne.

- Pernelle ?

- Oui, souris Penny en se retournant face à son interlocutrice, un fantôme prénommé jadis Nyra.

- Je suis venue t'annoncer quelque chose, mais c'est assez délicat. Cependant, j'ai une dette envers toi et je me dois de l'honorer. Ton fils, Gabriel, est notre avenir à tous. Tu dois le guider avec ton mari et ne pas l'étouffer : il prendra son indépendance bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Saurais-tu au courant d'une chose que j'ignore Nyra ? questionna la nécromancienne.

- Nous appartenons à deux mondes totalement différents, tu es peut être une nécromancienne Pernelle Flamel mais tu n'as qu'un seul pied dans le monde des morts.

Le fantôme disparut sur ses derniers mots, laissant Pernelle seule, perdue dans ses pensées.

Gabriel soupira en observant son œil dans le miroir en argent de sa salle de bain. Il avait désormais des yeux disons particuliers. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul œil bleu turquoise, alors que l'autre était devenu d'un vert émeraude qui ne pouvait faire penser qu'à son frère biologique.

_- Adrian,_ souffla Gabriel,_ je crois que nous avons un léger problème._

Devant l'absence de réponse de son jumeau, le fils de l'alchimiste insista.

_- Crie pas aussi fort ! Tu sais que certaines personnes aiment dormir le matin, surtout après une soirée très longue comme celle d'hier._

_- Regarde tes yeux_, ordonna doucement Gabriel.

_- Et merde … C'est dû au rituel d'hier n'est-ce-pas ? On devrait pouvoir dissimuler cet effet secondaire par un sortilège. Je vais à la bibliothèque, mère a beaucoup de livres sur les charmes, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose. Je te tiendrais au courant._

_- Sois discret surtout_, murmura la voix apaisante de son frère.

Adrian quitta sa chambre a pas de velours, et se précipita dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir Potter, qui renfermait des livres par centaines, plus précieux et uniques les uns que les autres. Il soupira et commença ses recherches, savourant la chance qui faisait que ses parents étaient déjà partis pour Londres régler quelques affaires sans grand intérêt aux yeux de leur progéniture.

Durant une heure, le garçon fouilla parmi les rayons et les étagères, jusqu' à trouver un sortilège convenable à sa situation, et qui pourrait dissimuler à tous son œil turquoise en le rendant vert à l'aide d'un glamour. Alors qu'il feuilletait les pages du vieux manuscrit, un bruit attira son attention et il se retrouva face à un Remus Lupin surpris.

- Tu … Tes yeux … ne put qu'articuler le loup-garou sous la stupeur.

- Je m'en occupe ne t'inquiètes pas, souria Adrian. Un petit désagrément temporaire.

- Lié à la magie … Mais qu'a tu fais ? Dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué ? questionna l'adulte.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, trancha l'enfant. C'est personnel. Je ne souhaite en parler à personne.

- Cela pourrait être grave, on devrait en parler à Lily …

- Non ! répéta le jeune garçon. Mais si tu veux m'aider, tu peux faire deux choses, m'aider à lancer le sort de glamour, et me jurer de ne jamais révéler à qui que soit ce que tu viens de voir, peu importe la situation. Personne ne doit savoir, jamais.

Remus protesta une nouvelle fois, puis il décida d'aider son protégé. Il appartenait à sa meute, et il avait déjà perdu un de ses louveteaux adorés, alors il lança le charme de sa main, dissimulant le rituel alchimique sans même le savoir.

- Remus, je veux que tu m'apprennes à me défendre et à me battre, demanda Adrian timidement à l'homme qui veillait sur lui depuis plusieurs années.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée Adri, souffla Remus, et puis Dumbledore s'occupe de trouver des gens pour le faire prochainement il me semble.

- Je ne veux pas de son aide ! tempéra l'héritier des Potter. Il m'a pris mon frère, et cela ne peut lui être pardonné. Jamais je ne pourrais me fier à lui et à ses envies lugubres de posséder plus de pouvoir. Je ne serai pas son pion, il en hors de question.

- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'enseigner tu sais. Ton père le pourrais, de même que ta mère.

- Eux aussi ne méritent pas ma confiance, avoua l'enfant.

Remus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant en vain de se remettre les idées en place. Bon que son louveteau ne veuille pas de Dumbledore était une chose relativement compréhensible lorsqu'on connaissait un minimum le lien sacré de jumeaux, les reliant même après leur trépas, mais ses géniteurs, c'était une autre histoire. Le loup-garou ne pouvait oublier les nuits de pleine lune passées avec les maraudeurs, les longues heures d'études en compagnie de Lily, et tout ce qu'ils avaient échangés depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

- Je sais que leur fait confiance plus que tout, murmura l'enfant en coupant le flot de pensées de Remus. Je te demande seulement de garder tout ce que je te dis pour toi. Et de m'enseigner comment me défendre. J'en aurais besoin un jour, tu le sais ? Alors je préfère m'y mettre dès maintenant. Je veux pouvoir protéger les gens que j'aime, leur apporter mon soutien dans n'importe quelle situation, aussi dangereuse puisse-t-elle être.

Remus soupira lentement, prenant son temps afin de choisir une décision, priant pour ne pas pencher en faveur de la mauvaise. Il regarda son presque neveu et ses yeux suppliants :

- Bon c'est d'accord, je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais … mais à une seule condition seulement, tu dois me jurer de ne jamais utiliser ces connaissances sans réfléchir avant de la portée de tes actes. On va commencer par les animagus, souria le loup-garou. C'est de très loin ce que je peux t'enseigner de plus utile, mais cette technique nécessite beaucoup de temps pour être maitrisable. Fais le vide en toi, ressens ce qui t'entoure, essaie de saisir l'essence de ta magie, de ton être …

Gabriel, une fois ses yeux revenus à la normale, se rendit dans le jardin de la propriété de Kirkwall, et il héla Arya, une fois arrivé à la lisière de la forêt. Celle-ci ne mit que peu de temps à rejoindre son ami.

- Bonjour, salua-t-elle de sa voix chantante. Comment vas-tu ? Tu aurais pu me donner des nouvelles quand même !

- Moi aussi j tu m'as manqué Arya. Alors tout le monde va bien ici ? questionna l'enfant Flamel.

- Jiu est passé nous voir avant-hier, il se porte comme un charme, je crois que tu lui manque un peu. On ne risque pas de le revoir avant un petit moment, sa meute fait route vers les grandes plaines de Sibérie Orientale afin d'y passer tout le reste de l'hiver, peut-être même davantage. Je n'ai pas vu Gyu depuis Noël, il vient rarement nous voir lorsque tu n'es pas à Kirkwall tu sais … Il faudra que tu m'explique un jour comment il s'est autant attaché à toi, rigola Arya. On ne peut trouver à travers le monde un elfe noir qui aime plus le sang et la mort que lui. Il est très réputé pour cela il me semble.

- Et très fier aussi, pouffa Gabriel en cœur avec son amie. Père m'a dit qu'Ollivander est parti récolter de nouveaux cœurs magiques pour ses baguettes, il doit être quelque part aux alentours de l'Argentine en ce moment. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il va y chercher …

- Je doute qu'il te le révèle, n'oublie pas que « la science des baguettes ne peut être apprise, et qu'elle se transmet uniquement dans certaines lignées », imita Arya avec son charisme habituel.

C'était bon de revoir Arya. Elle lui manquait tant pendant les longs mois à Poudlard, même si Gabriel était très heureux avec Neville, Draco, Adrian et quelques autres. Dans quelques jours, il lui faudrait repartir à Poudlard, veiller sur la pierre de son père – car il était intimement persuadé que Voldemort viendrait et que le fan de citrons qui faisait office de directeur n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter-, concevoir de nouvelles farces histoire de s'amuser un peu quand même, mais surtout s'entraîner jusqu'à devenir plus fort. Il n'était qu'un enfant, et pour cela il ne possédait pas encore tout son potentiel magique, qui ne se développerait complétement vers ses seize ans. Cependant, rien ne l'empêchait d'apprendre de nouveaux rituels alchimiques formules, charmes, potions, et d'autres magies telle la magie runique. De plus, Merlin s'occupait également de son apprentissage, mais pas seulement de la magie elle-même, de son histoire, des lois des différents systèmes du monde magique, comme celles qui régissent les meutes de loups garous et les hordes de centaures par exemple, et celles du monde moldu. En somme, il semblait à Gabriel que Merlin le préparait à un instant bien précis, mais sans avoir une idée précise sur lequel. Cependant, l'apprentissage était long et pénible, et Gabriel n'arrivait pas à trouver quel était son pouvoir de mage. L'enchanteur lui affirmait que lorsque que le moment serait venu, il saurait mais en attendant …

Arya stoppa le fil de ses pensées à l'aide d'un peu d'eau froide. Gabriel décida de ne pas se laisser faire et se précipita sur son amie. Il avait le temps de s'amuser un peu tout de même, il n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans, plein de vie et avec des espoirs pour l'avenir.

Albus Dumbledore sirotait un délicieux bonbon au citron issu de l'agriculture biologique moldue, sous le regard de son phénix, installé confortablement dans son grand fauteuil de directeur. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers un jeune garçon qui devait avoir onze ans, et qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de retrouver ses derniers mois. C'était un fait : Harry James Potter lui avait échappé. Or, connaissant parfaitement le niveau magique et intellectuel de ses géniteurs, l'enfant pourrait être d'une grande utilité un jour prochain. Cependant, Dumbledore n'avait pas été à la soirée organisée par le Ministère de la Magie pour rien. En premier lieu, il avait pu questionner le couple Flamel à propos de leur rejeton si puissant pour son âge, particulièrement intelligent, et même s'il serait difficile de le manipuler, il serait un très bon atout dans son jeu, de même que ses deux amis les garçons Londubat et Malfoy. Ensuite, d'après ce qu'on lui avait relaté peu après la soirée, un baron irlandais était venu assister à la fête, et ce probablement en vue d'obtenir des renseignements, bien que l'honorable directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ne sache pas encore sur quoi. Mais cet homme était à surveiller également. Et enfin, il avait appris que le jeune Harry Potter était en vie, et même mieux, il était venu au ministère. Probablement sous une fausse identité certes, mais cela voulait dire que l'un des invités présents au réveillon s'occupait de l'enfant. Bon il restait cinq-milles-sept-cents-quarante-quatre personnes à vérifier, mais il ne fallait pas se décourager. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, dit un célèbre proverbe. Et Albus saurait être patient pour parvenir à ses fins.

Gabriel, complétement avachi sur une des banquettes du trente-deuxième compartiment du Poudlard Express, son loup blanc Squall se prélassait sur ses genoux, ayant beaucoup grandi en quelques mois, commençait à sombrer dans ses pensées lorsqu'on fit irruption dans son havre de tranquillité. Il s'agissait de Draco et Neville, qui semblaient en pleine conversation. Le premier affirmait à grands cris que les ronflaks cornu n'étaient qu'une pure invention, alors que le second défendait son point de vue, et son amie Luna de toute évidence, en relatant des faits historiques sans aucun rapport avec leur conversation. En somme, un vrai dialogue de sourds se jouait devant les yeux de Gabriel. Poudlard était vraiment un endroit génial. Quelques instants plus tard, Adrian déboula dans le compartiment, et s'installa tout près de son frère, savourant de le revoir enfin. Certes, ils pouvaient parler même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble physiquement, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport. Il se blottit contre son frère, et s'endormit aussitôt, rassuré par cette présence chaleureuse à ses côtés.

Le Poudlard Express était en train de quitter la gare, transportant une centaines d'élèves à l'école de magie, sous la surveillance des préfets de chaque maison. Poudlard était un collège, un lieu concentrant des étudiants qui étaient la jeunesse du monde magique. Rares étaient les sorciers anglais qui n'allaient pas faire leurs études là-bas. Et cette génération avait la capacité de transformer leur monde, n'étaient-ils pas l'avenir après tout ?


	15. Info

Bon alors ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse de la très longue absence mais je n'avais ni l'envie ni le temps d'écrire. Je suis en train de corriger les fautes et les incohérences que j'ai laissé traîner de part et d'autres des chapitres précédents.


End file.
